Bat Boys and a Fairy
by Blur Feather
Summary: Alfred has a granddaughter and now she will be staying in the Wayne manor. Chaos is sure to come, and will the 12 year old be able to warm the youngest bat's ice heart? Jason is the best big brother. Fluff and feels will be everywhere. Lots of feels. You've been warned. (Only Bat Boys)
1. Welcome to Wayne Manor

"Master Bruce I would like to speak to you for a moment." Alfred announced to the tall, dark haired man. It was a family training day. Where the bat boys and Bruce would take a day off to bond and train. Bruce was currently standing off to the side while Jason sparred with Tim, the taller cracking jokes and innuendos. The same with Dick and Damian, except no innuendos on Dick's part, only bad jokes and puns. Both smaller boys retorting to the taller ones.

Bruce looked over to Alfred with an interested look. Though he was mildly worried. Bruce hoped that there wasn't some super villain that needed their asses beaten today. He wished to spend some well deserved time with his sons. So the tallest man nodded to the butler and followed he to out of the the boys hearing range.

"Master Bruce I have a request of you." Alfred stated to the head of the household. Bruce raised a brow. Now this hasn't happened before. "My granddaughter will be arriving to Gotham within the next 36 hours, and needs a place to stay while I help her settle into the States. The visit will last 3 to 4 weeks." Alfred informed him.

Bruce had a thoughtful expression. He knew of Alfred's family, but they were average people who live in Bolton, England. So basically left they alone. Though he hadn't realized that his daughter, Maven, had a child.

"How old is she?" The taller asked curious to know.

Alfred smiled a little at the younger man. "A year younger then Master Damian. Twelve." He informed, a little bit of a proud gleam in eyes for the pre-teen. Bruce caught this and seriously thought of it. As long as she stayed away from the Bat Cave. Then he had no problem with it. He old Pennyworth this much.

Then they came quickly to the realization is that they have to tell the boys. They decided to just be blunt about it and tell them right away. So the duo went back to the sparring brothers and called a halt. Announcing they had news that they could not defy. This rose some eyebrows and got some suspicious looks.

"My granddaughter will staying here with us for the next few weeks. Please to do behave yourself with her." Alfred told them, leaving them surprised. They didn't realize that Alfred had family, let alone a granddaughter.

"What's her name? How old is she?" Dick questioned first, earning some looks from the others who were going to ask, but weren't quick enough?

"Her name is Titania Pennyworth. She is 12, Master Damian's age." Alfred informed, and the boy mention tsked in annoyance.

"Don't compare me to some damsel." Damian hissed at him. Earning a smack on the back of the head from Dick.

"You never know little bird. She might be like you." Dick pointed out positively. Tim just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"No one's as bad as the hell spawn." He muttered to himself under his breath. Yet Damian somehow heard and shot Drake a nasty look.

"Actually, Titania also loves animals." Alfred put in. Dick sent a smug look to Damian, while the youngest look hella annoyed with the whole thing. Jason was indifferent to the situation, and as long as she too much of a stuck up, he really didn't give a shit either way. And Tim just hoped that the girl wasn't like the hell spawn.

* * *

Thankfully, Tim's wishes were granted. She was just about as opposite to Damian as one could get. The only thing they really seemed to have in common was their huge unwavering love for animals. And their vast knowledge of them. That and animals seemed to be magnetized to them.

Around 2 in afternoon the next day, there was a knock at the door and Alfred went to answer it. The bat boys all curious about their new little guest, stuck close to the entrance to see the granddaughter of their butler.

The large heavy door swung open to reveal a tiny pre-teen, maybe 4'7'', with long wavy hair, flowing down to her lower back. It seemed blue, being so black. She had light emerald green eyes, and flawless ivory skin. The bluet wore a simple yellow a-line dress with full sleeves and a halter neckline. It was tight around her waist and developing bust, then was loose around her hips and thighs, flowing down to her knees. A thin, navy lace covered the entirety of the dress and hung off the end skirt and sleeves slightly. On her feet were simple black ankle boots with an one inch heel.

Behind her was a navy hard suitcase with white roses and a simple dark leather barrel bag on top of it. A small black cross body on her, while a computer bag hung from her left shoulder. She looked around the entrance hall, with wonder and nervous excitement sparkling in her wide green eyes.

Damian lightly scoffed to himself as he hid up in the rafters, watching her. How could Grayson possibly compare _him_ to _her_. When he looked down at her, the youngest found that Titania was staring directly at him. Damian was caught off guard by her confused expression, her head cocked to the side. He scowled darkly at her and she looked hurt. But hid it well.

"Titania what are you looking at?" Alfred questioned his granddaughter as she looked up at the rafters. The old man already knew that Damian was up there due to sheer experience and knowledge of the boy. He also knew where the other three were hiding as well. Though he didn't see the need, it wasn't as if she was going to harm them.

The bluet responded, not taking her eyes away from Damian. "Grandpa, why is there a boy in the rafters? How did he get up there?" She questioned and heard laughter coming from a couple of different places. Alfred shook his head at the older three. While above them Damian cursed to himself. How could she have spotted him. Either she was highly trained or it was just plain dumb luck. The teen refused to believe that he was losing his edge.

Just then, Bruce came into the entrance, looking like the billionaire he was in a custom tailored suit, a clean shaven face and slicked back hair. The tallest man walked up to Titania, and only then did she look away from Damian. Her eyes were wide with awe for the man in front of her.

He was _tall,_ at least a foot and a half taller than her with large muscles and a square jaw. Glossy black hair slicked back, and strong, beautiful ice blue eyes. He reached out his hand for a shake, and Titania silently marveled at how big and rough his hand was against her's. Her entire hand fit in his palm. And his grip was firm, but gentle. As if all too aware of how fragile her hand was. Of how fragile she was.

"Bruce Wayne. A pleasure to meet you." He greeted, his deep voice was easy and fluid. Titania smiled widely at him.

"Titania Pennyworth. The pleasure is all my Mr. Wayne." She replied, genuine about it. They released the other's hand, Titania's wrapping around her suitcase handle. "Mr. Wayne, do you know the boy in the rafters?" She asked, eyes alit with curiosity. Her face hiding no emotion. Something all of them were unfamiliar with, though it wasn't undesired.

Bruce raised an amused brow, his eyes glancing up to where Damian was pouting about being discovered by her. "That's my youngest son, Damian." He paused, looking up to him, and raised his voice. Calling to all of his sons. "Why don't you come out to greet our guest." He suggested, though all the boys knew that it was an order. So they all came out of their hiding spots, some more begrudgingly then others.

Dick practically bounced over to the trio, a grin on his face, Tim close behind, smiling. Jason strolled down the stairs, still snickering over the fact that Titania almost instantly spotted Damian. And Damian took turns between glaring at Jason and Titania, as he climbed down and joined the others.

The only female looked at the group of young, _handsome_ , guys in front of her with interest. They introduced themselves by age.

The oldest was the second tallest, somewhere around 5'10''. With floppy black hair and bright baby blue eyes. His name was Richard Grayson, or Dick for short. He was packed with muscles, yet still very lean.

The next was the tallest of the 4 sons. He has wild black hair with a tuft of white hair at the front. He was tall, not as tall as Bruce, but looked to be packing even more muscles. His dark blue eyes had a wild glint to them and he introduced himself as Jason Todd.

The second youngest was a Timothy Drake, or Tim. He was barely a foot taller than her with greasy black hair. Long in the front and short in the back. He was wiry with muscles and had dark circles under his eyes, as if he didn't sleep enough.

The youngest of the four was Damian Wayne. He grunted his name and glared at her. Though it was redirected tot he ground after receiving a look from his father. His crew cut was spiked up and his was surprisingly very lean with many muscles and was just a little shorter than Tim. He shared his father's beautiful ice blue eyes.

Despite the look from Damian, Titania gave them all a bright smile. "You probably already know, but I'm Titania Pennyworth. Alfred's granddaughter. I hope we can get along during the time I'm staying here." She chirped and received agreements from most of the males in the room. Damian still too butt hurt about to being found to really say anything.

So far the people of the house liked Titania, Damian notwithstanding, and were curious to see how the next few few were going to play out.


	2. Learning About Her

**_Week 1 - Part 1:_**

The first day that Titania arrived, after the introductions, Bruce had to excuse himself. He needed to go to the office. And then Tim, Damian and Jason dispersed. Leaving Dick and Alfred to show her to her room and give a tour of the manor. Which Alfred left to Dick about half way through so he could go prepare dinner, Titania instantly offered to help. But was rejected, her grandfather saying that she should relax, it was a long flight from Bolton. Titania reluctantly agreed with him and the tour continued until dinner was called.

Everyone showed up with Bruce at the head of the very expensive looking table Dick to his right, Jason to his left. Tim was sitting next to Jason, across from him, next to Dick was Damian. And Titania took the seat next to Tim. Servants came out and placed a plate in front of the occupants.

Titania tensed when one of the servants got a little too close to her to place down the food. The Bruce and Dick noticed this little responsive action, silently. Sharing a look the two thought to ask Alfred about this, should it happen again.

The night's dinner was pasta and grilled salmon. It was the best food that Titania had ever tasted and right away, she knew that it was her grandpa's cooking. Nothing could beat his food.

Dinner in the Wayne manor is something else to be said. It's not quiet nor calm. Jason is constantly trying to steal Tim's or Dick's food. Tim steals it right back, but Dick fights back and that starts a verbal fight between them as Jason tries to steal the older's food.

Damian just huffs and calls them childish, all the while pulling his food closer to him, protecting it. Jason ropes Damian into the fight and tries to steal the youngest's food when he thinks Damian isn't paying attention. Damian nearly stabs Jason's hand with a butter knife. Dick starts to lecture both Jason and Damian and Tim jumps in. Agreeing with Dick and pointing out what they did wrong and what kind of reaction was to be expected.

All the while, Bruce quietly watches with tired, yet amused eyes. Eating the amazing food that Alfred and Jason cooked for them this evening. His eyes drifted over to their guest, embarrassment bubbling up. Only to see that she was watching them with highly amused eyes. As if she were use to seeing their... _outgoing_... antics.

She took a bite of pasta and met Bruce's eyes. She smiles at him and continues to watch the brothers. From what he remembers, Titania is an only child and lived on a farm for a while, before moving into downtown Bolton, England.

The rest of dinner pasts quickly and Titania offers to help with the clean up, but anyone could see how her feet dragged and her eyes were heavy with sleep. Once again, Alfred refused her, causing her to pout adorably. He sent Dick to take her to her room and took her, he'll be up there in a couple minutes.

She refused to leave without a hug from her beloved grandpa. Dick thought this was adorable, Tim agreed, Jason silently agreed, while Damian stated that it was completely unnecessary and she acted as if she were 5. That comment got him an icy glare from Titania as she hugged Alfred close.

"You're jus' jealous Dami." She retorted, her words slurring slightly as she stuck her tongue out at him. His face twisted in disgust and anger. While in the background Jason and Dick were trying to contain their snickers, while Tim just outright grinned. Bruce and Alfred watched in amusement as the sleepy girl declared that Damian is jealous. She's one hell of a little spit fire. But then again she's Alfred's granddaughter.

"Jealous? Of what? Of you? Preposterous!" He all but screeched at her. Rage boiling his blood. Just you wait you little-

Titania epruted into a fit of giggles looking at the expression that Damian had on his face. "He said 'prep her piss for us'!" She giggled, tears in her eyes as she leaned against her grandfather, who had a very amused smile on his face. While Dick and Jason bursted out laughing, Tim and Bruce chuckling at Damian's dumbfounded face. His mouth gaping open.

Damian was seething and was just to launch himself at their laughing guest, when he was thrown over a still snickering Dick's shoulder. "I demand you put me down so that I can put that- that- _**child**_ _ **!**_ in her place." He ordered, but was denied as Dick started to walk away.

Tossing over his other shoulder to Jason. "Hey Jay can you take the little missy up to her room. It's the one a few doors before your's." He requested the doubled over giant as he fought to catch his breath. He raised a thumbs up, wheezing out a 'yea sure thing'. Dick nodded then left with Damian who was literally kicking and screaming the whole way to his room.

Titania's giggles were interrupted by a huge yawn escaping her. A sleepy smile spreading across her lips as she looked up to Alfred. "You be ther' soo'?" She slurred, her irish accent peaking through. Alfred smiled down at her softly.

"Yes, of course my dear." He replied and she nodded, a sleepy serious face on. She walked wobbled slightly over to a snickering Jason, tugging on his ripped jeans just enough to gain his attention.

He looked down at her with amusement, it's been a while since he laughed that hard. He took her tiny hand in his large one. Earning him a big sleepy smile, that was just so damn cute that he had to look away for a second to compose himself. A dust of pink on his cheeks, Jason brought a hand up to his face to hide it as he met Bruce's knowing gaze.

The slightly short man shot his father a glare and led Titania up to her room. She kept letting out soft, sleepy giggles and large yawns. The duo quickly reached their destination and Jason ushered her in and told her to get ready for bed. She gave him a sleepy nod and went to her duffel bag taking out some clothes and her toiletries, then went into her bathroom.

Jason waited awkwardly by the main door, unsure of what he should do. Titania came out of the bathroom about 10 minutes later, clothed in a small green tank top and large black sweats, that hung low on her hips. Her long black hair fell around her thin shoulders, hiding a good part of her arms.

But as Jason helped the half asleep teen into the bed, he saw the scars on her arms and back. Some were tiny and straight, but other's were large and jagged, like if something large was thrown at her and shattered. Something like glass, because of the fat looking scars. And then he saw some scars crisscrossing, looking like she got them from a whip or belt. Some still pink, they were fresh. Like they happened within the month fresh.

And that's probably only the tip of the ice burg. Jason only got a glimpse as her hair shifted off her back as she settled into the far too large bed. Jason knew that he's childhood was pretty fucked up, and her's seemed to be just as bad.

Titania settled on her side, facing Jason. She tightly grasped his fingers to make him stay. "Don't leave." She plead softly, her eyes straining to keep open, let alone focus on him. Jason flushed, didn't say anything as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Titania's hand still wrapped around his left index and middle finger. It was quiet as Titania struggled to stayed awake.

"Y'know Jay Jay, you remind me of ma favor' dog..." She paused to yawn, her eyes watering as they landed on Jason's dark blue eyes. "Tosa Inu... Or mayb' some tye of wol'dog... I love dogs so much." She stated, mumbling a little. Jason couldn't help a grin as he thought up a response.

"What about Damian?" He questioned, trying to keep his voice low, in order not to spook the sleepy teen. Her brows furrowed, while her eyes remained closed. When had they closed was lost on her.

"Hmm... a chow chow or mayb' a chihuahua." She mumbled, though Jason heard her and did his best to contain his chuckles. There was a soft knock at the door, causing Titania to crack an eye open while Jason said come in. Alfred came into the room and smile at the scene before him.

Jason huffed and stood up, Titania's hand falling from his. "Night little missy." He said softly and ruffled her hair. She smiled softly.

"Night night Jay Jay." She replied, her eye falling closed. Jason walked up to Alfred and whispered, "Do you know of the scars on her?" he asked and Alfred nodded, a solemnness in his dark eyes.

"Yes, that's why she is here Master Jason." He confessed and Jason's jaw clenched. He crossed his arms and left. The door quietly closing behind him. Alfred sighed and walked over to his sleeping granddaughter. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the old man watched as Titania slept peacefully.

A sad smile appears on his lips. There have been many times where Titania had called him after she had been beaten. She sobbed to him over the phone, trying desperately to keep quiet as he directed her how stitch herself up. He rarely got a positive call from her in the past few years. It was horrible, but he couldn't do anything, cause he was needed here in Gotham. It pained him greatly each time he got one of those calls.

But then recently, while she had called him after one particularly horrid, her tormenter, had found he speaking to him and thought she was tattling on him. That night Alfred had to listen to Titania was not only beaten, but raped. He hasn't slept properly since.

He put his foot down and immediately sent Titania money, a plane ticket and instruction on how to get out of there effective immediately. She called him, while her tormenter was away at work. They worked it out and she was all for it. Though she was scared out of her mind about it, she still did it and got to work once they hung up. She was long gone by the time he got home.

Now she was safe here, under his watchful eye and 5 very powerful people. This manor itself stuffed to the brim with the latest security system. This is where she will be the safest.

That being said, she can't stay here. Not with too many secrets lucking around, that would destructive if found out. And if it is let out to the underworld that there's yet another child under his protection, she would become a target for criminals. And that isn't what Alfred wants for her.

No want he'll do, and he'll speak to Bruce about this, is have a small decent apartment set up for her with security, to make sure that her former tormenter shall never hurt her ever again. And should he decide to go after Titania, Alfred will send Jason to take care of him. It matters not that he is his son-in-law. Titania's irish uncle.

All that matters is keeping Titania safe.

* * *

The next morning, Titania was slow to wake up. She was groggy from jet lag, and she honestly just wanted to go back to sleep. The bed she slept in so warm and inviting. The bluet sighed happily as she settled back into the heavenly mattress. It was quiet, before Titania heard it.

Soft snores coming from besides her, and for a split second she thought she was back in Bolton. But then there was a very dog snort. Titania turned over and saw a black Great Dane with a dull red collar. He was stretched out on the other side of the large bed, his stomach up and Titania couldn't help the small giggle that worked its way out of her throat.

The Great Dane twitched and cracked open an eye. Looking at Titania, sleepily. She smiled at the dog. "You don't want to wake up either?" She got a snort of agreement. Tucking herself back in, she patted the spot next to her. The large dog shifted around and place his head on her side, watching the door, to which her back was facing.

She let him smell her hand before finding that right spot and scratching behind his ears. At the same time she looked at his name tag: _Titus_. She smiled softly. "What a handsome name you have Titus." She complimented, Titus butted his cold wet nose against her jaw, causing a giggle to escape her, then licked her cheek. Earning him a scratch under the chin.

The two settled down and soon were dozing again, until Alfred came in and gently shook her awake. She smiled at him as Titus gave her another lick to the cheek before jumping off the bed, and stretching.

"Come have some breakfast." Alfred said and she nodded. He stood and left, Titus trotting after him, knowing if he followed the tall, skinny human he'll be given food.

Titania stretched in her seat, before removing the blankets from her legs and stood up. She goes into her bathroom and brushes out the knots in her hair, then grabbing a grey flannel as she walks out of her room. Putting it on as she follows her ears to where there is the most commotion. God knows how noisy those boys can be.

She smiled as she buttoned up the flannel, save for the top two buttons. The kitchen was large, modern and dark themed with lots of windows. Bruce and Tim were within 10 feet of the coffee machine and Jason was arguing with Dick on how to properly flip a pancake. Alfred was standing near Bruce, a cup of tea in his hands, a plate of toast beside him on the counter.

The first to notice Titania was Alfred and Bruce. The former welcoming her with a warm smile, the latter a simple nod. Titania go the impression half of the Wayne family weren't morning people. Seeing as Bruce and Tim kept drinking cup after cup of straight black coffee and how Damian was half laying on the island, his face buried in his forearms.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne, Timothy." Titania greeted softly, a small smile on her face as she asked Alfred for a cup of earl grey tea. She received a grunt from Tim, and a 'please don't call me Mr. Wayne before 10 am' from Bruce. She giggled at him, but accepted his request.

Jason turned around and called out to Titania. "Titania whose way is better?" He questioned, then proceeded to show his way, an excellent, professional flip of a pancake to goes about a foot in the air and lands squarely in the center of the pan. Then Dick shows his way of simply flipping the pancake with a spatula. Titania raising a brow a the sheer difference in style.

"Depends on what you call 'better'. I mean for show? Jason's way is better. But over all, you flipped the pancake successfully over to the other side." She pointed out as she sipped her earl grey with a spoonful of honey. Peaking over the rim of her steaming mug, she met a betrayed Dick's eyes. She smirked and took another sip of her tea.

Jason smirked smugly at the older and shooed him away from the ever-increasing pile of pancakes. The two oldest continued to bicker, Titania adding her input, when asked or not. Turning the tide in favor of one side or the other. When she agreed with Dick, and Jason stared at her, she shrugged, discreetly stealing a pancake, and stated that she is a neutral voice of reasoning in this chaotic bickering session. Bruce and Alfred chuckled while Tim smiled, and Damian was silently glad that she was able to shut them up for a moment.

Titania nibbled on her pancake as she sat next to Damian, who still had his face buried in his forearms. The female glance down at him, then to her quarter eaten pancake, then back to Damian. Who, unbeknownst to her, was discreetly watching her out of her corner of his eye. Willing her to mess up and allow him, his revenge.

But then she seemed to make up her mind and ripped off a chunk of her pancake and offered it to Damian. "I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I would like for us to be friends. If not that, then at least allies." She offered quietly and Damian sat up. Looking between the peace offering and the tiny girl, with caution and surprise.

He scoffed, but took the pancake offering. "I don't need a friend like you." He huffed as he bit into the pancake. Yet Titania smiled at him all the same. "Allies it is then." She stated, and he didn't reply as he continued to eat her offering. Titania was okay with this as she happily bit into her own pancake.

Everyone saw the exchange between the two youngest and smiled a little. It seemed as if there might be someone who can melt his heart of ice.

* * *

It was the weekend, so no school and everyone was here. Most times they would train or be on missions, in fact Tim and Jason left after breakfast to go on one together. Bruce had to catch up on paperwork and Alfred was going about his normal duties, through he kept a close eye on Titania.

The three of them were kind of doing their own thing. Dick was in his special circus like gym, contorting his body in awkward positions and seeing how many back handsprings he can do in a row. Among other things in similar fashion.

Damian was spending time with his beloved animals and enjoying some time with his brothers or father, though he did notice that Titus wasn't with him. Which was odd, and the boy wonder wondered where his dog could be.

Titus was actually with Titania, who he had taken a particular liking to. She was in her room, Titus on her bed, putting away her clothes and setting up her bathroom. Titania set up her laptop and things that went with it and saw the amount of unread emails, she winced and closed the laptop. Not ready to deal with that.

The 12 year old shuddered at the mere mention of him, and pushed those thoughts far away from her mind as she crawled on to the bed. Snuggling up to Titus, she scratched behind his ear and he licked her cheek. Licking away a couple of stray tears as well.

Titania screwed her eyes closed and buried her face in Titus' dark coat. The tiny girl swallowed thickly and did her absolute best to not have an anxiety attack as completely unwanted started to slip past her carefully built barrier. She slowly took in deep, shuddering breath, and did her best to work through the anxiety that was tightening around her throat and chest.

"I'm fine... I'm in Gotham... Grandpa is here... He's far away... I'm fine... I'm in Gotham... Grandpa is here... He's far away..." She kept mumbling to herself over and over, hoping that if she says it enough then she'll believe it. Tears slipping down her face.

The deep breaths and mantra started to work. Titania could feel herself calm down, but she didn't stop until she was completely calm. But feeling completely drained, just wanting to fall into the comforting darkness. But the 12 year old feared what the darkness holds. So she dragged herself out of the bed and washing her face, before changing into some leggings and a red sweater with a black sports bra on under.

Titania left her room, Titus following suit. The petit girl paused, unsure of where her grandfather might be, but then an idea struck her. She turned to Titus who was waiting for her to lead the way. "Hey Titus do you think you could help me find Alfred?" She requested and he sniffed the ground before heading off, Titania following suit.

Titus found Alfred with Dick in Titania, one of two, ideal paradise. It was a gymnatists epic winter wonderland. She was frozen in awe for a moment as the beauty and hopeful excitement began to soak in. There was a vault pressed to one side of the large room. At least 3 sets of different sizes of rings, all lined up in the center. Uneven and parallel and horizontal bars along the other side of the room. In the back there was a balance beam and a pommel horse. A floor exercise space tucked into the back corner.

Titania barely contained her squeal of joy as she bounded over to where Alfred was talking to Dick. Who was siting on a bench along the entrance door wall. He was wrapping his hands and was looking excited.

"Grandpa! Richard!" She chirped, Titus right behind her. The two men look over and see Titania, excitement written all over her face. They couldn't help but smile back at her. Her emotions so open, it's contagious.

"What's got you so happy little missy?" Dick chuckled, straightening up. Titania's face absolutely just lit up light the forth of July.

"This!" She gestured to the entire room. Dick raised a surprised brow, amusement making his belly light. The younger male, glanced at the older male, seeing enormous relief in those dark eyes. He didn't understand why though.

"You're a gymnast?" Dick questioned and got an eager nod from the tiny teen. Dick grinned widely. "So am I." He informed her and her wide eyes, widen and her mouth opens in surprised. Before it reshaped into a wide toothy grin.

"Could you teach me then? I mean I've been doing this since I was 5, but I bet with a physique like yours, you've probably been doing this so much longer. So please?" She babbled, a hopeful look in her eyes, that had Dick chuckling.

"Yea sure. Though Alfred here was just asking what we wanted to have for lunch." Dick tempted Titania to put her input in.

Her answer was immediate, and Alfred should've seen it coming. "Raspberry crepes!" She chirped, Alfred sighed while Dick chuckled. The two men shared a look. Raspberry crepes it is then.

"Very well, I'll call you when they are done." Alfred stated and left, patting Titania on the head as he left.

"What's your favorite piece of equipment?" Dick questioned as he stood up and began to walk over to a little matted area, destinated to stretching, Titania close behind, Titus walking after them. Then settling in the corner, content to just watch over them as they began to contort their bodies positions.

Titania, while in the splits, leaning forward to grab the foot in front of her with ease, answered Dick. "I like balance beams a lot, but I love aerial silks." She stated, a whimsical gleam to her eyes as she straightens. Bringing her back foot up to touch her head, Dick in the same position. "What about you Richard?" She questioned back to the acrobat.

Dick grinned at her, "Rings are a particular favorite of mine. But I prefer trapeze in all honesty." The older confessed, and Titania nodded her head in understanding as they switched their positions. They go into a handstand position, except it's on their forearms, with their knees bent over their heads.

"Trapeze? Where did you pick that up?" She inquired, her face curious and pink due to the position. Also due to the position, her baggy sweater to drop down to her chin. Exposing her side and stomach to Dick. Which he noticed the amount of scars that littered her pale skin. Some looked like burn marks. More specifically like a cigarette was pressed to her skin, or the fresh ash was allowed to sit on her for a long period of time. There were some belt whip scars on her side that presumably led across her back.

He met her eyes then and saw the pleading in her eyes. Practically begging him not to say anything about them with her eyes. Dick, with some will power, honored her request and said nothing as they moved onto the next position.

They moved onto their hands. Elbows tucked into their side, right foot on right elbow, left leg pointed to the right. After a moment, Dick answered her question. "I was in a circus for a while, before Bruce found me." He confessed and realization hit Titania.

"Were you part of the Flying Graysons?" She questioned, eyes needing to know. Because if he was, then he was actually one of the people that inspire her to become what she is today. Admiration shone in her eyes as he nodded, surprise evident in his feature.

Titania sucked in deep breath, forcing herself not to have a complete fan girl moment in front of her idol. "Ní féidir liom a chreidiúint Tá a fhios agam ar Grayson Flying." She breathed to herself in Irish. Titania took several more deep breaths, before they switched their legs to the left side.

"Forgive me. It's just that the Flying Graysons inspired me to become a gymnast." She revealed and Dick blushed a little. Coughing to cover his embarrassment as they stand up, then bends backwards into a bridge.

"Well I hope I live up to your expectations." Dick stated, almost shyly, causing Titania to giggle. It was quiet for a moment before Titania sighed happily and craned her neck to meet Dick's eyes.

"Don't worry about it Richard; just be yourself. That's all I ask for from you." She told and Dick sighed with relief. Though there was now that slight pressure. But he could handle a whole lot of pressure, so this is nothing.

They spent the next hour talking about different gymnastic skills Titania has and what should she start working on, as they continued to contort their bodies in odd, slightly impressive positions. She asked all types of questions, being very thorough about what how to execute a maneuver properly and to its fullest potential.

As they were finishing how Dick was able to do a quadruple somersault, Alfred interrupted and told them 'lunch' was ready. It was more of a snack, but no one really seemed to mind all that much. The duo continued their conversation as they followed Alfred done the different corridors, Titus walking at Titania's other side.

When they got to the kitchen, Damian was already there, munching on a crepe as he paid attention to a loudly purring black and white cat. Titania smiled, happily surprised about Damian's soft spot for animals. The only female went over to the french styled raspberry crepes and grabbed one, before sitting down next to Damian.

"Good afternoon Damian." She greeted him politely and received a grunt in reply. Titania smiled softly as she bit into the crepe and gave a soft moan at how good they were.

"These are amazing Grandpa. Thank you for the food." She commented and Dick agreed as he took big bite of the soft crepe. They ate until there were only 4 left. Titania defended strongly that they should save them for the others and that Alfred some get one as well. Stating that the cook deserved to taste his own masterpiece. If fact, as she was saying that she all but shoved a crepe into Alfred's hands, the plate with the rest close to her. Titania slouching to protect it better.

Glaring and smacking Dick's hand away as he tried to steal one form her. Damian hissed at her when she swatting his hand away. "These aren't yours Damian, you already had your fill." She scolded him like a little child, "You too Richard." She said smacking his hand away, without taking her eyes off of Damian.

Dick huffed, crossing his arms, giving into her demands. The remaining three will be left for Jason, Tim and Bruce. Though Damian didn't seem so willing to submit to her wishes. They glared at each other intensely for a long minute, before let lose a curse under his breath and scoffed.

"You win this round woman. But next time I will not be so forgiving." He warned, and left with the black and white cat prancing after him. Titania gave a little huff and shook her head.

"Grandpa's where's the plastic wrap?" Titania asked, straightening, a fond smile on her lips. Alfred told her he'll deal with it and that her and Dick should go back to the gymnastics gym. The tiny teen checked and he insisted. So the bluet gave into her grandfather's demands and she and Dick went back to what they were previously doing.

Damian followed, wanting to know more about this tiny teen, who has managed to best him 3 times in the past 24 hours. She had definitely caught his attention.


	3. Repercussions

_**Week 1 - Part 2:**_

Damian found out that Titania was 5 steps from perfection.

And that pissed him off to no end.

It was fucking the _second_ day she was here and Titania already proved that she is smart and cunning as well as observant and sharp eyed with quick reflexes and quick wit. All while being cheerful and sacramtic and stubborn enough to make Damian back down. Though it was over trivial matters.

Not only that but she was althletic, and as flexible, maybe more, as Grayson. Her movement were balanced and graceful as she twirled and jumped and danced on that fucking 4 inch wide balance beam. Making it look like the easiest thing in the world. And her dismounting was near flawless.

Grayson sung her high praise, and she just blushed and wrote it off as something anyone could do with a couple years of training. Then was insititent that he could do it much better than her.

As if! She was perfect!

Damian was seething, grinding his teeth together as he watched them move through out the gym working on the various equipment, Titania looking at Grayson as if he hung the damn moon and stars as he showed her his skills.

And as they moved to the lowest set of rings, which were still a good 10 feet up there, Titania was clumsy on them, yet still made her actions seem graceful. Her movements fluid and never frenzied. Her dismount still fucking flawless. Damian had never been this livid. As they were moving to the next set of rings, Damian rushed out of there after Titania's bright emerald eyes met his and she smiled at him, gesturing to come over.

Damian clenched his hands tightly as he headed to the normal gym, needing to punch something before he exploded. Since he left without a glance behind him, Damian missed the hurt look that passed over Titania face, or fact that she that she seemed distant the rest of the time she spent with Dick.

* * *

Titania sighed as she stepped out of the hot shower, a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She applied her lotion and scar cream to her body, though it didn't seem to be working. Well at least not on the large ones. Maybe they were too severe. Titania let out a resigned sigh. Frustrated tears burning in the corner of her eyes. The bluet palmed her eyes and huffed. She wouldn't cry, at least they were a reminder of what she survived for 4 long years.

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, Titania tightened her towel around her torso and left the steamy bathroom, a heavy cloud of sadness surrounding her.

Though it was abuptly forgotten as she saw Damian sitting on her bed, holding her hunting knife in his hand, his eyes directly on her as she clutched at her towel.

"Why do you have a knife?" He questioned flatly and rage flared in Titania. The younger snarled at him, stalking up to him. Yanking the knife out of his hand, she backhanded him.

"Get the fuck out of my room." She growled at him, hatred bubbling in her eyes. Damian met her eyes head on and stood up, growling back at her. He easily towered over her, but she didn't so much as flinch. She glared back at him with all the rage and hatred that had been bottling up in her for God knows how long.

"Don't speak to me like that again or else." He warned, though mentally he was very shocked that she, not only cursing, but able of such negative emotion. Titania grinned wickedly, a dark humor in her eyes though there was no happiness. Only rage and sorrow. And underlying terror in those darken orbs. Damian realized then those emotions weren't directed at him, but someone else.

Now that he was close, with so much of her flesh exposed. Damian saw the amount of scar tissue that actually made up her skin. It was a lot.

"Or else what? You're gonna hurt me? I'm not the one who fucking broke into someone's bedroom and went through their shit." She snapped at him, and Damian had to clench his hands to keep them at his sides and not put them on her. "Get the hell out of my fucking room." She growled low in her chest and Damian was breathing hard though his nose, his face pink with rage.

Titania had a point and Damian couldn't argue it. In all technicalities, Damian was the one in the wrong, Titania had all rights to react the way she was. Damian had picked her lock and searched her room while she was showering. So without saying anything, Damian, shoved past Titania and left her room, slamming the door behind him.

Titania was right behind him and locked the door after him. But now she didn't feel safe in here, knowing that he could just brake in. Titania's breathing was becoming too fast and harsh, her grip on her knife too tight. Fearing herself, she thew it to the other side on the room and ripped the towel off of her head.

Titania's back was pressed to door as she slid down to the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest. She buried her face in her wet towel, letting out a distress scream. Only slightly muffled by the towel.

Down the hall Damian could hear her partially muffled screams and sobs. His stomach was in knots and guilt caused his chest to tighten. His anger was gone and replaced guilt and, worse, regret. Damian quickly found Alfred and quickly sent him to help Titania.

Later at dinner, Damian didn't see Titania at the table, but he did see Dick and Alfred. The old butler looked very downcast, yet did his best to hide it as he served dinner to the eldest and youngest bat boys. It was quiet that night, Dick tried to lighten the mood. But quickly realized that it wasn't going to work.

So he asked about Titania. Wrong move.

Alfred and Damian tensed up. Damian forced himself to continuing eating the bite of food in his mouth, though he felt like throwing up instead. Alfred slowly replied that she was still very tired from jet lag and from her time with him in the gymnastics room so she decided to retire early. Dick didn't buy it, but didn't say anything against it, only continued to eat. Watching the two others in the room closely.

* * *

That night, Titania had horrible nightmares. That is once she got sleep, emotional exhaustion and her sore throat, plus physical exhaustion eventually dragging her under.

They with vivid, and explicit. If you were in her hall, then you could hear her sobs and screams of 'STOP PLEASE!', 'DON'T TOUCH ME' and 'STAY AWAY'. She was covered in sweat and her bed was in disarray as tears rushed down her screwed shut eyes.

-x-x-x-

It was 3 in the morning and Jason was exhausted, he was dressed in sweats and a simple black t-shirt. His hair was messy and his ribs ached. Those villains packed quite the punch... But so did his guns. Jason grinned sadistically to himself as he trudged his way up the stairs to his room.

But as he reached the top of the stairs, he heard it. Screams and pleads and sobs. The voice they belonged to, sent icy shivers down his spine. It was Titania's voice. Jason felt himself pale a little.

The male rushed over to her room, and tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. There was a particularly loud scream just then and Jason decided that the lock wasn't that important. Bruce could easily replace it later; right now Titania was more important. Jason backed up a little and kicked the door open.

It was loud enough to startle Titania awake, though still trapped in the hazes on her nightmare. She was in a fetal position, her eyes wide, but glazed over as tears gushed from their ducts. Jason rushed over and reached a hand towards her, then had to yank back his hand as Titania slashed at him with a hunting knife.

She sat up, eyes wide and fearful. Though not specifically at him, of who he might be. Which he was not. With his hands in a surrender position, Jason inched closer to a slowly waking up Titania.

"Titania... It's me, Jason... I'm not going to hurt you." He said slowly, gently, knowing anything loud and/or sudden will only make things worse. Titania blinked slowly as he got closer, her body tenses though her knife did lower as her eyes began to clear of the haze that was over them.

"... Jay?" She called out, uncertainty dripping from her voice. The hand with the knife dropping as she blinked more, trying to clear up her vision.

"Yea, it's me Jay. I'm here." He replied gently as he stood in front of the now kneeling girl, legs tucked loosely under her. He got down to his knees as to not look as intimidating as he normally is. Titania watched him closely as he began to slowly pry her fingers off of the knife handle.

Once he succeeds, he grasps the knife and makes sure she can see that he is putting it in the top drawer of the right beside table. Her eyes never leaves his as she reaches out with her arms and wraps them around his neck. She hugs him tightly as he knelt there, calming her down and bringing her back to reality.

"Thank you." She whispers, a few tears falling down her face. Jason gently wraps his arms around the trembling teen and stands up to settle them down back on her bed. Titania curled into him, using Jason's bicep as a pillow, his other arm draped across her protectively. A whimper escaped her lips and she pressed herself closer to the large man. Her tormenter didn't have a fraction of Jason's muscles. A sigh and a couple tears escaped her.

"Tell me a story please." Titania half pleaded, half requested. And Jason thought about what to tell her. His life was mostly violence... it was basically violence, blood, guns and sex... not something to tell an unstable 12 year old... well there were little periods of good that he could tell her about.

"When I moved back here to Gotham, I got a midnight visit from Dick and Damian." Titania flinched at the name of the youngest brother. Jason noted this with suspicious anger. "They demanded entrance into my apartment and at this time I didn't know who the short shack was so I assumed they had successfully cloned Bruce. And let me tell you how terrifying that was. But it was actually way worse. It was the hell spawn of Bruce and a demon's daughter." He told, exaggerating a bit, but it got a small huff of a laugh from her. So it was a win in his book.

Over the next couple of hours, Jason told Titania stories of the pranks he has done or has witnessed over the years. By the end she giggling easily and settled into sleep until Alfred came to woke them up for breakfast.

* * *

Damian felt bad what he inflicted on Titania and wanted to make it up to her, by he had no idea how to do that. And he couldn't go to Grayson or Todd because they were too close to the situation and Damian flat out refused to go to Drake for assistance. And the youngest brother was afraid to confess to Alfred due to him being as overprotective over her as he is. That left Father...

Damian groaned to himself as Dick walked into the kitchen, one of Jason's shirts on him along with briefs. The eldest brother glanced at his little brother as he got his breakfast together. Cereal smothered in sugar. Oh so healthy for a vigilante. "What's got you down little bird?" Dick asked as he ate a spoonful of the sugary monstrosity. The younger dropped his head to the island counter and remained silent. Dick came to the conclusion that he was just tired and didn't want to be bothered.

Bruce swept into the room on silent feet and went straight for the coffee maker. "Morning Bruce." Dick greeted, and Damian grunted a "Good morning Father." Bruce replied to both with a "Good morning."

As Bruce poured his first cup of coffee, chugging it, Tim came wobbling into the kitchen, looking half dead, and mumbling coffee over and over under his breath.

It was another half hour before Jason and Titania appeared as Bruce was on his 7th cup of coffee with Tim close behind, finishing his 6th cup. Titania quiet and not her normal perky self as she stood close to Jason. Dick greeted them normally and Titania returned his greeting with a soft 'good morning' and a small, almost forced, smile.

Bruce, standing in the corner, took in every detail of the situation in front of him as it played out. Like the way Titania stayed quiet, almost distant, or how Damian flinched minutely at how Titania's voice was slightly hoarse, or the way Jason kept his body in the way of Titania's view of Damian, or how Jason was glaring at Damian from the corner of his eye. Bruce definitely saw the almost downright pleading look Damian shot him. Asking for help through his eyes.

Looks like Bruce is going to find out what happened last night.

* * *

Since Titania was new to the U.S., she wants to explore Gotham. Dick, then, took it upon himself to call a family adventure. Though all of them have enough 'adventure' in a week to last several lifetimes. And surprisingly, it was Bruce who agreed with Dick. Stating that it would be good for all of them. Being pretty vague as he meet Damian's eyes.

Jason gaped at the billionaire, then looking down at the petit girl who had stuck by his side since early this morning. She looked hesitant, but nodded her consent with the change of plans. Though she did seem uncomfortable about it. Jason's respect for the 12 year old increased.

Not only had she allowed him to comfort her during her nightmare, allowing him to get near and touch her, but she also confided in him what happened to her and allowed him to see her scars. That took a lot of trust, that not many people like her have. Then again she truly was one of a kind.

Jason sighed, resting his hand on her head, Titania looked up at him, curious about his actions. The taller grinned down at her, earning a smile in turn. "Go get ready little missy. We leave in 30 minutes." He instructed and she nodded, leaning into his touch for a moment before heading up to her room.

The second Titania was out of sight, Jason turned blazing eyes to Damian. "So half pint, what's this about braking and entering into the little missy's room?" He questioned, and the other 4 males turned to look at Damian as he sat at the large kitchen island.

The youngest male stayed silent as he looked down at the dark marble. "Little D? Is this true?" Dick questioned, straightening in his spot on the main counter next to a standing Jason. On the other side of the kitchen, standing near the coffee maker was Bruce and Tim, Alfred was watching them from the doorway.

When Damian continued to stay silent, Bruce spoke up. "Damian." Said boy finally looked up and met Bruce's eyes. The father saw guilt, regret and a small sense of helplessness in those familiar ice blue eyes. Bruce understood and sighed, finishing his cup in one go, then moving to place it in the sink.

Bruce moved over to Damian. "Apologize, come to an understanding on where you stand with her, then work to be in her favor again." He advised to his youngest, placing his hand on his shoulder, then leaving while throwing over his shoulder. "In 25 minutes, I expect you to be ready at the door."

"No weapons." Alfred stated, before they got ideas. Their bodies were weapons enough as it was. Jason groaned, but reluctantly agreed. The brothers went their separate ways to get to go out into the city as 'helpless' citizens.

-x-x-x-

Titania was the last to meet the others by the door, getting there without a second to spare. She wore a black a line dress going down to lower thigh, with a white floral pattern, flared long sleeves and a shallow scoop neck. Her long hair was pulled back a dutch braid. The two smaller braids on top coming down from her forehead into one singular braid at the top of her neck. With her black slip on booties and her cross body purse on her shoulder, Titania made her way over to Jason, and avoiding Damian gaze.

The larger than life male with two tone hair, was wearing a black graphic tee that said in red: 'I know I swear a lot; 1) I'm very sorry; 2) I'll try to be good about it; 3) 1&2 are lies; 4) you can go fuck yourself'. With a dark leather jacket and some baggy cargo pants tucked into heavy military grade combat boots. A bright red beanie on his head, the white hair tuft poking through.

On the other side of Jason was Dick who was wearing a dark blue tee that said in bright blue letters 'SUCK MY RICHARD'. Over it was a light and dark grey flannel and some ripped fitted jeans. Blue timberland sneakers on his feet and a wayfarer on his face. A smile playing out on his lips.

Tim was next Dick in the simplest outfit out of all 6 of them. Black, form fitted sweats, red tee, some red loafers and a pair of aviators. His normal greasy hair though, looking clean and he doesn't smell of old sweat. But maybe that's the strong coffee odor's fault.

Damian was standing a couple feet away from Tim. Titania glanced at him from the corner of her eye to see what he was wearing. Damian wore some dark shorts with bright orange shirt that had green sleeves and was under a yellow vest hoodie. That was under a dark normal vest. His hood was up and had green high tops on his feet.

Bruce stood closet to the door and Damian and what he was wearing isn't quite casual, but more like business casual. With some dark slacks, a cobalt button up tucked into the slacks. A teal blue tie with thin diagonal navy stripes was under a black casual vest. Aviators on his face and fancy dress shoes on his feet.

Titania took a moment to organize her plan of attack, before squaring her shoulders and walking over to the giant known as Bruce Wayne, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Bruce watched her curiously as she motioned for him to get lower. So the 6 foot 2 man gets down on a knee in front of the 4 foot 7 girl. She gets close to him and undoes his tie, and the top button. Titania puts the tie on a table near by and takes his arms, one at a time, and rolls up his sleeves to his elbows.

Titania takes a step back, then removes his sunglasses and tucks them into Bruce's breast pocket. She nods to herself and gives him a shy grin. "Just because you're a billionaire CEO, doesn't mean you always have to dress like one. Plus I like being able to see your eyes." She mumbled the last part, though Bruce heard and gave her a warm smile as he stood up, patting her head.

"Thank you Titania. I'll take that to heart." He sounded genuine about it, and Titania blushed a little and retreated behind the safe wall, known as Jason Todd. The 6 foot male looked down at the now shy looking Titania - man did she have strong reactions and emotions. Jason placed his hand on her head, earning him a curious look from Titania.

"You have quite the effect on Waynes." Jason pointed out, Dick and Tim agreed with him, while the Wayne boys silently agreed with the statement. Damian way more reluctant about coming to terms with the effect she had on him.

Alfred saw them off; Titania misunderstood and thought everyone was coming including Alfred. Apparently not. It took a good 30 minutes to get Titania to back off, and only with the promise that she and Alfred would send the evening together, no one else, when they got back. Doing what they would in the past. Rent a movie while eating copious amounts of popcorn and knitting. Alfred's always came out better then her's; no matter the amount of energy or focus she gave the product.

She huffed as she slid into the limo, taking her seat between Jason and Bruce. Tim next to Bruce, they were discussing something about Wayne Enterprises. Dick was sitting on the other side to Jason, with Damian sitting on his free side. Titania leaned against the cool leather seat and felt the weight of Damian's gaze on her.

This time, instead of looking away, Titania met his eyes with her own. Nothing showed on his face, but his eyes were asking for forgiveness. And Titania was seriously tempted to give him it, but she restrained herself. He has to understand what he did, especially to someone like her, it was far from okay. Titania hardens her resolve and swallows down the lump in her throat.

Please God allow her to get through this without shedding tears.

* * *

Since none of them were exactly 'morning people', it was a little before noon before they got to the largest mall in Gotham. Before they stepped out of the limo Bruce put his sunglasses back on. As the limo drove away, which by the way wasn't a normal flat type limo, it was more like one of those humvee type limos, they decided to meet at the food court around 3ish.

The group of six quickly transformed into a group of four as Bruce and Tim went on the search for more coffee, Bruce tossing a wink over his shoulder to Damian. As if that was helpful to him!

It was quiet for a moment before Titania spoke up. "I'm going to wander around." Titania turned to Damian. "You're coming with me." She stated, there was no room for argument in her voice.

Though that didn't stop Jason from checking with Titania if she was comfortable with this. She responded that it isn't right to keep putting off matters like this, Jason reluctantly agrees and instructs her to call him should she need something or is something happens. Titania nodded then motioned for Damian to follow her.

He fell into step with Titania as Dick asked Jason what was happening. The taller sighed and pulled Dick into a quiet little coffee shop, where he gave the elder a vague overview of what happened. Damian broke into the only safe place Titania had, that triggered a meltdown and nightmares. Jason only suffering through the latter.

When Dick asked if this was connected to the scars he saw on Titania, the only answer he got was a nod from Jason.

-x-x-x-

It was a good 5 minutes of tense, awkward silence, before Damian found the words he needed to say to Titania as they walked around the mall. He opened his mouth to speak but Titania beat him to the chase.

"Damian, do not come into my personal room without my permission again." She warned and Damian nodded only half way understanding her reaction to the intrusion.

"But why did you react like that?" He inquired and Titania stiffened. "It's connected to your scars, isn't it?" Titania stopped then, looking up at Damian, who stopped in front of her.

"Not yet, I'll tell you one day." She stated, then pushed past the taller. Damian had half a mind to grab her wrist and demand answers, but it seemed like the wrong move. So he quietly followed her, easily matching her strides.

The pair of teens were in a GameStop, cause, Titania is kinda a game nerd. Damian is like the bored boyfriend, trailing behind her just sparing looks at the plastic cases and colorful posters. He sighed as Titania stopped in front of the computer games and pulled 2 games out of the shelf. She insticts them closely, flipping them over to the back side to read the descriptions.

Damian looked over her slim shoulder to see what games she had in her hands. The one in her right was _Devil May Cry_ , the one in her left was _Fallout 4_. Titania let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Damian, holding the games on display in her hands.

"Which one should I get? I already have the first 3 _Fallout_ s, but I've been looking for _Devil May Cry_ for a while now." She stated, obviously frustrated and torn between the 2 games. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Damian huffed, crossing his arms, looking away. "I don't give a shit over which one you get. But you want both, so just get both." He stated the obvious, causing Titania to puff out her cheeks adorably. She hugged both close to her chest, but remained in the same place, not looking pleased at all.

Damian's eye twitched in annoyance and held out his hand for the two games. "Give them here." He told, meeting her surprised eyes. "I'm trying to be... nice... Let me buy them for you." He huffed quietly when she remained in her spot. Titania narrowed her eyes and scanned his face. Looking in his eyes, searching for something.

After a moment, a small smile reached her full, pink lips and she handed over the two games. "Okay." She replied just as quietly, then followed him to cashier. Damian paid cash for the games and handed the yellow plastic bag over to Titania. Who smiled at him, and grabbed his hand.

The ice broken between them, as they left the store. Damian silently marveled at how her hands weren't as soft as he thought. But were calloused from years of acrobatics. They were still soft though and bit on the chilly side and tiny in his large, warm ones.

Titania led him through the crowds to a odd looking stand with a nitrogen tank next to it. Damian sent Titania a questioning look, Titania only grinned up at him. As they got closer, Titania let go of his hand to get into line. The male teen actually missed the feeling of her hand in his. But this was Damian, so he didn't understand why he had a weird feeling of... lost... His hand now far too warm.

Titania greeted the male with a smile as she placed her order, eyes glimmering with excitement, while Damian stood off to the side. She bounded over to Damian with dark pink ice cream and black chunks in a paper cup, after paying. Titania already had a spoon ready of the raspberry ice cream with Oreo cookie chunks.

"Try it, you'll love it." She stated with a smile. Damian huffed, crossing his arms. Searching for a escape, but alas it didn't seem like he was that lucky.

"I don't get a choice in the matter, do I?" He inquired and received a grin from Titania.

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'. Damian huffed and leaned down, his mouth open, eyes looking to the side. Titania's smile widen as she fed Damian. The taller, though will deny it for the rest of his life, felt a tinge of pink dust his cheeks as the spoon was removed from his mouth.

Titania giggled as she got a spoonful for herself, moaning at the taste. She smiled up at him, around the spoon. Titania took the spoon out of her mouth, a smirk tugging on her lips.

"How was it?" She asked, sounding innocent enough. Her eyes were a give away though. With that mischievous gleam to her emerald eyes. Damian's eyes widen in surprise as the realization hit him.

That minx knew _exactly_ what she was doing!

"It had a sufficient taste." He described, his tone neutral. He knew how to play this game, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smirk. Titania raised an amused brow, her grin more like a lazy smirk now.

"Would you like more? There's enough for the both of us." She pointed out, scooping up some of the raspberry ice cream on to the spoon. Damian let out an amused huff, lips twitching up again.

"I might." He answers, letting out a thoughtful hum. Both of them subconsciously leaning closer together as the atmosphere around them changed into a pleasurable tenseness. A teasing vibe surrounding them.

"You might?" She echoed as Damian finally let the teasing smirk to be on his lips. Damian leaned closer to her, softly grasping her hand with the spoon, and bring the spoon to his mouth, his ice blue eyes locking with her emerald orbs. Many different emotions swirling around in those deep pools of green.

Damian removed the spoon from his mouth, "Your taste in ice cream is delicious. Thank you." He said softly; his tone caught Titania off guard, her eyes widening. Her heart beat picked up a little as she felt her cheeks tingle.

"You're welcome." She replied just as softly. Her eyes lowered as she felt her stomach flutter. Titania looked up at Damian through her long lashes, all teasing gone, now replaced with shyness. Damian's cheeks darken enough to be noticeable at a second glance.

The atmosphere changes into something neither teen can describe. Though it wasn't unpleasant as they stared into each other's eyes. It was silent for a moment the hustle and bustle of the mall muffled in the background. Titania felt this odd bubbling in her chest, causing her cheeks to darken to a bright pink.

Damian's cough brakes through the silence as he leans away, releasing her hand, looking away. And Titania was strangely disappointed by his actions. It was awkward for a moment and Titania took a step away from the taller. She sighed looking away, chewing the corner of her bottom lip in thought.

"There's a bookstore I want to check out here." She says, her tone unknown to Damian, or herself for that fact. The taller nods and continues to follow her throughout the mall. The vibe becoming better between them as time passed and Titania and Damian learned about each other.

But Titania seemed to keep at least a foot of distance between them. Her mind reeling with what had happened by the Sub Zero stand.

Titania has never felt this before. What was it?


	4. There Are No Words

**_Week 1 - Part 3:_**

Hours passed until it was 3 and the teens made their way over to food court, Damian carrying Titania's bags. Him insititing after the 5th store they visited. They had a 10 minute argument over it, they were nearly screaming at each other, gaining a lot of attention, before Titania realized it and gave in. Handing over the different color plastic bags.

Titania blushed and ducked her head at he smirk victoriously, looking very much the boyfriend part he was not. Titania quickly retreated to a bathroom to collect her wits, then getting an earful about how long she took from Damian. She gave him a look, then checked the time. They had another hour. She groaned softly to herself.

She decided that she wanted to go to a _Bath and Body Works_. Damian protested strongly against it, but received a cold look from Titania. "I need some proper toiletries. And I wish to get them from there." She stated in a bland tone, then grabbed the bags from Damain's left hand, settled them on her left elbow. And before the taller could protest, Titania linked their hands. Their finger's intwining. Damian's cheeks darken a shade. So did Titania's.

All protests died in his throat as Damian allowed Titania to take him into the horrible smelling store. She looked at the different shampoo's and conditioner's, but didn't like what they had to offer so she moved onto the body soap. Reading the label, then smelling it, then went onto the next one. She did this six times before settling on _Champagne Apple & Honey._ It actually smelt pretty good to Damian; not he told her that.

Titania also got an assortment of different things. _Cucumber Melon_ hand cream, _Jasmine & Green Apple_ body lotion, _Champagne Apple & Honey_ fine fragrance mist, a green shower loofa and 3 types of candles - _Honey Vanilla_ , _Bourbon Maple_ and _Rose Water & Ivy_. It actually took Titania 30 minutes to pick out the candles alone. Titania then handed off the bags she had over to Damian and asked him to leave the store for a moment and not look in.

Curious, Damian asked why. She replied with 'to not ruin the surprise'. Damian knew that he wasn't going to get a real answer so he did as told, their hands coming undone. Though Damian did listen in to what she was saying. Titania said not to look. Nothing about _listening_. He made out something about gifts.

Titania came out of the store 15 minutes later with seven bags. One large bag, which she handed to Damian, and 6 smaller ones, which she doesn't allow Damian to take or see. She said that it was about time to meet everyone at the food court.

-x-x-x-

Actually they were the last group to make it to the food court. The other four beating them to the chase and saving them a table. Tim looked up from his book and saw a scene of the impossible. Damian was _following_ Titania as they made their way over to them, _carrying her bags_ , and _not_ scowling at her.

Holy shit! _Titania had **tamed** Damian!_

Tim's mouth was wide open with an unbelieving look on his face, staring at something behind Jason and Dick. Interested in what gave him that reaction, Jason and Dick turned around and are just as surprised as him; only masking it way better.

Titania smiles sweetly to the group and speeds up, Damian easily matching her pace. The tiny teen seating herself next to Jason, Damian taking the spot across from her, next to Bruce. Placing the bags besides him on the table. Bruce glancing at the six different bags, taking note of where hey went: _Barnes and Noble_ , _Macy's_ , _Game Stop, See's Candy, Sunglass Hut_ and _Bath & Body Works_. And that Damian looks tired, but not in a bad mood.

"Went well?" Bruce whispered under his breath to his youngest. He got a huff and a shrug.

"Bought her most of this stuff." He whispered back, "Only after an argument though." Damian confessed and Bruce grinned, patting his son's head in a rare display of affection.

"I have something for all of you." Titania announced, getting all of their attention. She got out the small _Bath & Body Works_ bags from before. "I know it isn't very much considering you could get some a lot better quality, but I wanted to say thank you for allowing me into your home." She stated with a beautiful smile, that caused Damian's cheeks to darken a slight shade, as she handed out the bags to everyone, one bag left at her side for Alfred. Damian even got one.

The males reached into their bags and got out their present.

Bruce got a _Noir_ cologne. Titania stated that a CEO can't be smelling bad. Bruce, in turn, gave her a thankful smile and appreciative nod.

Besides him, Tim pulled out a _Teakwood_ 2-in-1 Hair + Body Wash. The oldest teen sent a questioning, yet thankful look to Titania. She gave a shrug and a simple answer of 'you don't look like the type that sends a lot time on himself.' Titania was right, not that Tim minded. He was actually looking for something like this.

Across from Tim, Dick chuckled and sent a grin over to Titania. In his hand was _Black Tea & Cedar_ hand lotion with olive oil. She sent a thumbs up and returned the grin. When you're a gymnastic and/or acrobat, you gotta take care of your hands.

Next to Titania, Jason gave the tiny teen a gentle one armed hug. A set of _Bourbon_ products in his bag; the 2-in-1 Hair + Body wash and deodorizing body spray. "A little extra thanks Jay Jay." She whispered to him as she leaned into the embrace. He set his hand on her head and grinned.

Across from the duo, Damian felt anger bubble up in his stomach as he watched the two. But then he looked down at her present to him. It was _Mandarin Oak_ cologne mist. But it wasn't the name that got his cheeks darkening a tint, but he fact that Titania had said that she _loved_ the smell of this cologne. Damian eyes rose and locked with Titania's, their minds going back to what happened by the Sub Zero stand.

Titania blushed a little at the thought and look Damian was giving her. She looked away bashfully, hiding her face in Jason's shoulder. She took in the way there was a lingering under smell of cigarettes on his leather jacket. She _hated_ cigarettes, due to her past with them. But she was okay with it this time, since it was Jason that was near her. And not _him_.

Bruce watched Titania and Damian's interaction closely and felt a smile pull in his lips.

That was interesting.

* * *

After talking about their 'adventure' in the mall. Which for the most part was kinda bland due to Bruce and Tim talking business over coffee and Jason being a worried overprotective big brother to Titania and Dick having to restrain him from tracking the two youngest ones down. The group climbed into the humvee limo, Damian still carrying Titania's bags, along with his present from the tiny teen.

As was everyone else, Titania carrying Alfred's gift as she sat down between Jason and Damian. Dick besides Jason, Tim next to him, with Bruce on the end. Watching the youngest closely from the corner of his eye as Bruce 'looked' out the window. Scenery flashing past them.

-x-x-x-

Titania bursted through the front doors of the Wayne Manor. "We're back!" She chirped to her appearing grandfather. She rushed over to him and shoved her gift to him. Alfred smiled down at his smiling granddaughter, her eyes alit with gleefulness.

The old butler opens the bag and takes out a _Freshwater Lavender_ body wash and _Eucalyptus Spearmint: Stress Relief_ bath soak. Titania knows how he loves his baths. His smiles fondly at her and they share a hug as the rest of the boys file into the manor. Damian huffing at the display while Dick smiled.

Bruce excused himself as the Pennyworth's broke off the hug and thanked Titania again for the lovely gift, making sure he grabbed his tie as he headed up to his home office. Titania smiled at the retreating figure of Bruce then bounds over to Damian, grabbing her bags from him.

"Thank you for coming with me, you were... lovely company." She commented, her cheeks rosy, but a smile on her lips. And Damian couldn't help but blush a tint in return.

"You were as well." He replied, softly. Titania hummed, then left to go up to her room. Tossing over her shoulder to Alfred, "Get the popcorn ready Grandpa." Then she was gone.

Dick sent Damian a mischievous grin. The younger glared at his older brother. Jason also glared, but it was directed at Damian. The larger male stalked up to the 13 year old. "You're on thin ice half pint. Better not slip." He warned, his eyes meaning blood. Damian scowled up at him, his arms crossing in annoyance.

"Don't underestimate my balance Todd." He snapped back, and got a wicked grin from the larger. Jason roughly ruffled Damian hair through the hood and stalked past him and up the stairs, following Titania's footsteps, and heading up to his room.

Dick chuckled and walked over to Damian. "Good luck Little D." The oldest said with a grin and a pat on the head before following his boyfriend up to his room. "You're gonna need it." Dick laughed as he disappeared. Damian frowned at the couple, thoroughly annoyed by them.

What were they talking about?

* * *

Late that night after watching the Hobit trilogy, Titania didn't want to sleep alone, but had a feeling that Jason wasn't in the position to be cuddling with tonight, due to the groans and moans coming from his room. Titania could deduct that he and Dick were having some... _personal time_... together.

And Titania didn't feel like it was right to crawl into Bruce or Alfred's bed this late. And Titania knew that Tim was up right now, he told her that he doesn't sleep often, but Titania had no idea where Tim's room was. And a part of her highly doubted that he'd be there anywhere.

That left Damian...

Titania's face was on fire and she decided that she would rather cuddle with Titus tonight. The Great Dane licked her cheek as she settled into her bed. He was already on the side he dominated as his own.

Titania sighed and tried to will away the heat in her face and the sped up beating of her heart and the butterflies in her stomach.

For the love of all that is holy, what is going on with her?

* * *

In the morning, Titania took a shower and put on her white sports bra and black racer back with some _Nike_ tights. White compression sleeves on her ams and hair tied into a high pony tail. Titania left the room, with a red flannel on her, Titus already left before she had her shower.

Everyone, except Dick was already there, and Titania felt her face heat up as she thought of _why_ he wasn't here. Her theory was confirmed with the sated look in Jason's eyes as he greeted her, Alfred making breakfast this morning.

She squeaked out a good morning, her face on fire, her head ducked as she got her earl grey tea together. Titania was 12, not ignorant. Jason raised a brow at her behavior, but didn't say anything as he ate.

"Good morning Bruce, Tim." She greeted after composing herself. Her eyes flickered over to an eating Damian, he was watching her. "Damian." She acknowledged and he nodded to her. Bruce and Tim returned her greeting with a grunt or nod. She smiled at them as she reached for the honey, but then stopped.

It on was top shelf...

Titania stared the honey can with helpless frustration. Bruce saw her problem and came over to help. "The honey?" He asked, already reaching for it. Titania nodded and smiled gratefully up to him as he handed her the honey. Bruce smiled a little and went over to the coffee machine to refill his cup.

It wasn't long after that Dick came down into the kitchen. And if you look closely enough, he made a slightly limp. "Good morning Richard." Titania chirped as she ate her blueberry waffles, her mug of tea steaming besides her. Dick returned her greeting with his own that seemed a bit more mellow.

He walked over to the panty and got his sugary monstrosity together. Jason was watching Dick out of the corner of his eye, the eldest brother walked over and sat down on his lap. Titania didn't even bat an eyelash, she actually smiled a little and continued to eat.

Once she finished her breakfast and tea, putting the dishes to a cuddly looking Dick, snuggled up in Jason's lap. "Richard." Titania caught his attention. "If you're able, would you like to join me in the gymnastics room?" She requested and the couples' eyes widen at what she subtly pointed out. She _heard_ them last night.

Dick blushed a little, and Jason did to, but hid it in Dick's shoulder. The eldest turned to a patiently waiting teen. "Yea sure. I'd love to." He replied and Titania smiled knowingly at them.

"When you're able." She teased as she left and Damian chuckled at her, finishing his breakfast, he left. Dick coughed, embarrassed as he slid off of Jason's lap and put his dishes in the sink. Dick nodded to Bruce and Tim and left to change.

-x-x-x-x-

The day was unproductive, with nothing major happening. Well besides there being a big villain and the Justice league being called in. Titania watched the fight with rapt attention, curled in Jason's side, hiding her face when there was an audible scream in the background that hit a little too close to home.

It ended within 30 minutes and the Justice League came out on top, as was expected. Now the repairs begins. Titania sighed and turned off the TV. She snuggled into Jason's side and felt sleep tug on her mind. The fight transpired around 11 at night. Jason tightens his hold on her.

"Off to bed with you little missy." He stated softly, but Titania didn't move from her spot, it was far to cozy to move from.

"I'm goo' right here." She pointed out, her words beginning to slur. Damian looked at her from his spot on one of the recliners, Alfred the cat snuggled into his lap. And once again he felt this anger in his belly watching Todd and Titania being that close.

Titania clung to Jason's front as he stood up, the largest brother, supporting her as Titania was already half asleep in his arms. Jason sent an accusing look to Dick, who was watching them with amusement.

"Did you reach her this?" He accused his boyfriend, who gave him an innocent look.

"Teach her what?" Dick shot back, a gleam in his eyes.

Jason was just about to give a retort, but found that a small hand was covering his mouth. "Too loud, please stop talking." She mumbled and her hand return to its original spot, draped across his back. Titania's face tucked into his neck. Jason sighed and shot Dick a look over Titania's shoulder.

Jason brought Titania up to her room and soon realized that he was going to be sleeping with that night, because Titania would not release her hold on him. Cheery gymnasts and their need for a cuddle partner. Jason sighed, and locked the door, knowing that it makes Titania feel safer.

The vigilante settled down on his back on the bed, and slowly made progress on detaching Titania from his body so he could get them into a more comfortable position. But as he unlocked her leg for him, Titania snuggle right back up to him, her head in the crook of his shoulder and right arm and leg were thrown over him.

Jason sighed in defeat - Dick was rubbing off on her. The male wrapped the blankets around them and leaned his cheek against her crown. Might as well get use to it. It seemed like he was going to become the object of cuddles for both his boyfriend and the little missy.

Looks like it'll be a while until he sleeps by himself. Not that he really minded all that much.

* * *

It was noon the next day and Titania was running around on the Wayne Manor property. Which was around 600 acres or something like that. She was running along the perimeter, and has been for the past two hours, and half only gotten about halfway. Maybe a little less.

Titania stopped to catch her breath. Her legs were sore and wobbly, her lungs burned as she greedily drew in breath from under an oak tree. She leaned against the rough bark, eyes closed as sweat dripped down her forehead and neck. Titania regretted the decision to turn down Alfred's offer of a water bottle when she told him her plans.

Titania swallowed, trying to return some moisture to her throat, the taste of coppery blood was on the back of her throat. The tiny girl shuddered at the phantom feeling of pain on her back and shook herself of it, swallowing thickly.

Titania forced herself to take deep slow breaths, forcing her mind and body into a state of calm. Inhale through the nose for 5 seconds. Exhale through the mouth for 7 seconds. Inhale, 5...4...3...2...1... Exhale, 7...6... 5...4... 3... 2... 1... Inhale, 5... 4... 3- There was a low whine coming from Titania.

It sounded like a dog. In pain.

Titania's eyes flew open and she looked around the tree. And saw an light grey American Pit Bull looking incredibly malnourished and was breast feeding pups. Titania walked up to the mother.

"Hey there Mama. Where are your pups? Are they okay?" Titania asked the dog gently. Who looked up at her as she went down to her knees and offered a hand to sniff. The mother dog's tail began to swish and she licked Titania's hand.

"Will you take me to your pups?" Titania asked again and the mother dog's tail stopped moving and hung low. Titania felt her heart break as the dog led her through some bushes and under a some dug up roots. A makeshift den. It smelled of old urine and shit. Along with the smell of death.

Titania nearly threw up, but kept it down as the mother dog went into the den and curled around a mass of about 5 dead pups. Titania choked back tears the mother dog moved the dead pups around with nose. The girl pressed her hands over her mouth to stifle a cry that wanted to leave her throat.

But then there was a small whine of a pup. Titania did everything in her power not to rush forward, scoop up that pup and had back to the manor to get it proper medical attention. No what she did was she took off her jacket and made a sling against her chest.

"Come here Mama, I'm going to help you and your pup." She tells the mother dog, who had nudged her pup over to her breast to start feeding. But there was nothing to feed the pup. Both knew this. The mother looked at Titania, desperation in her eyes as her pup began to cry. A tear slipped down the mother dog's face. Titania couldn't help the tears that slipped down her own face.

"Come on Mama, I'll make it better. I swear." Titania coaxed the mother out of her den full of dead pups and urine and shit. Her pup crying out to her. Titania gets the small pit bull in to her sling and then reaches over and picks up the pup, placing _her_ , by her mother. Titania stood up slowly and walked back out to the tree, being very careful with her movements.

Titania sprinted the entire way back to the Wayne manor, feeling ready to pass out as she busted through the back door. "Grandpa! Jason! Richard! Someone come quick!" She called out into the quick manor, as she tried to keep herself upright, holding tightly on to the dogs as she desperately tried to hold back tears.

Bruce came rushing over to her within the next 10 seconds looking incredibly worried. "What's wrong Titania?" He question, then rushing forward as she began to fall.

"The vet..." She managed to get out. "We need to get to the vet now!" She said, tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up at him. The CEO looked down at the bundle strapped to her chest and saw the dying dogs. Bruce clenched his jaw and nodded to her, and picked her up, it was obvious that by the way she heavily trembling that there was no way that she would be able to stand on her own.

And Titania, for her part, ignored the jump in anxiety that came with his touch, and allowed him to rush them out of the house, Damian meeting them front door with the keys to one of their many cars. "I'm coming along." He stated, barely hiding the crack in his voice. Bruce nodded, no time for argument.

The three of them hopped into the car, Damian tossing Bruce the keys as he and Titania slid into the back seat. Titania forgoing a seatbelt in favor of the comfort of the dogs. She allowed Damian to see them. And she quietly told him about the den as Bruce sped off to the vet.

They got there in 10 minutes, though it felt like an eternity to Titania as the mother dog tried to produce milk for her pup that wasn't there. Tears slid down her face and she buried in Damian's shoulder, unable to watch the horrible scene anymore.

The second the car came to a stop, Titania was out of it, before Bruce had even turned it off. The tiny teen rushed into the vet, uncaring of what she looked like, and told them to help her. The person before the counter took one look at the dogs and immediately took them back to a vet, it was an emergency, these dogs looked like they already had a foot in the ground.

Nurses took the dogs into separate rooms, Titania looked divided for a second before she turned to Damian. "You go with the pup." She ordered and Damian nodded, Titania rushed after the mother and Bruce followed her. Knowing that she'll need more support then Damian.

The mother was put through a thorough physical exam and went under an x-ray. The results were bad... like really bad. She had terminal liver cancer, brain truama from dog fights, heart worms and bladder stone. And on top of all of that, she was incredibly malnourished. She wasn't going to survive for much long. They suggested putting her under.

Titania sobbed in Bruce's chest. The vet left saying they give them a few minutes to decide. Damian came in right after the vet left and his supiosions were confirmed when Bruce softly told him the pronagois. In his hands was the pup, suckling a bottle of formula.

She was incredibly lucky to be alive. She must of been the biggest in the litter, for her fat was probably the only thing that kept her alive. The pup was malnourished, but not as bad as the mother, and would live.

That made Titania momentarily stop crying as she took hold of the finally feeing pup. She held back tears as she brought the pup over to her mother. Who was lying on the cold metal table. She was actually laying on Titania's jacket, and the girl couldn't find it in herself to care that a large portion of her arms and back were exposed by the racer back she wore.

"Hey there Mama, it's your pup." Bruce and Damian took this as a sign and silently left Titania with the dogs.

The mother dog opened her eyes and saw her pup, her tail lightly thumped on the table as the pup continued feeding. She couldn't have been more then 2 weeks old. "She's gonna live Mama." Titania softly told the mother and gave her a water smile, tears sliding down her face as she placed the pup next to the mother's head, taking away the mostly empty bottle.

The pup let out a cry, but she quickly settled down as she curled into the her mother's neck. The mother gave her pup a couple licks as she settled down. The pup was out like a light. Titania cried harder as her knees gave out from her weight. Titania leaned her forehead against the cool metal table.

Titania heard footsteps approaching in the background, and quickly composed herself. Having years of practice under her belt helps with that. She stands up as the door opens revealing a solemn looking vet. "Miss have you made your decision?" The vet asked softly. And without turning to her, Titania answers them.

"She deserves to put out of her misery." She said softly as she looked into the eyes of the mother dog. She knew what Titania was doing for her, and it seemed that she understood as she licked her sleeping pup. The vet left with a soft 'I'll be back in a moment.'

Titania didn't reply as she stared into the eyes of the mother dog. "I'll take care of her." She swore, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. "She'll never know what's it's like to be hungry again or what the cold is. I'll spoil her absolutely rotten. She-" Titania's voice cracked as a few tears slid down her face. "She can sleep with me in my bed. There's another dog at the manor to watch over her when I can't. His name is Titus and he's just an absolute love." More tears rushed down her face as she scratched the mother behind the ear.

"She'll be in great care, I swear." She reassured the mother dog. A tear slipping down the dog's face. Titania could see the gratefulness in her eyes. "What do you think of Phoenix for her name?" Titania croaked out, sniffing and swiping her eyes. The mother dog thumps her tail against the table in agreement. "Pretty name right? She'll be the prettiest, strongest, most amazing lady out there... just like her mom." Titania choked back a sob as another tear slipped down the mother's face.

Titania swallowed thickly, completely unaware of the two Wayne boys standing behind her. "I can't forget about you... How about Babd Catha. She's the Irish Goddess of War. But don't let that be all you see, she symbolizes life, enlightenment and wisdom and inspiration. She's truly amazing and beautiful. You remind me of her." Titania told. And in the background both Waynes had tears in their eyes. Though they will forever deny them.

"You can rest now, the pain will go away, and I'll take care of Phoenix. I'll make sure your other pups will be with you as soon as I can." Titania vowed, more tears slipping down her already stained cheeks. Her nose and lips red from being runny and from Titania licking her lips to control herself. "I promise." She whispers as the vet comes back in.

Titania held onto Babd Catha's paw as the vet put her to sleep. One last tear slipping down the mother's face as her heart stop beating. The vet left after confirming it. Titania sobbed, curling into Damian's offered embrace, Bruce left with the vet to talk about the professional shit.

Titania did her best to muffle her sobs in Damian's shoulder, getting his shirt throughly soaked, yet he didn't seem to mind as he held Titania close to him. He was raging in his mind, the tiny teen in his arms the only thing keeping him grounded there and not storming off to find the previous owner of this dog and beat them to a senseless pulp for abandoning Babd Catha. Titania's sobs only fueling his rage.

They were _so_ going to pay. With blood.

* * *

An hour later, the trio was heading back to Wayne manor. Alfred already waiting for them at the front door, the other 3 brothers waiting for them besides Alfred.

Damian helped Titania out of the card. A bundle, covered in Titania's jacket, being carried very careful in his arms. Titania had a way smaller bundle in her arms, it was carefully and protectively embraced close to her bosom. A manilla folder under her arm as she walked into the manor, the father-son duo following her in.

Bruce had another manilla folder in his hand, which had a white knuckled grip on the folder. It seemed ready to rip if applied any other pressure.

-x-x-x-

No asked questioned till later and they didn't ask Titania. She knew they were asking, she just didn't care she she got formula for Phoenix with Alfred, along with other things she needs now or in the near future.

Damian gave her silent support as they went to the den in the back of the property, on a jeep - that Damian knew how to drive somehow. Even though he was 13, to be 14 soon.

Titania held back her tears and vomit as the two retrieved the pup corpses. No words passed between them. But then again, what _would_ one say in a situation like this?

That night she had difficulties falling asleep so she decided to go down to the media room to maybe watch something funny and/or stupid to get her mind off of the death she experienced today. Jason was out tonight, doing whatever he does, so is Dick. Alfred is asleep and Titania doesn't wish to disturb him. Tim is... Titania has no idea what or where Tim is. Last she heard he was going to visit someone named Kon. And Damian was probably asleep. Titania wasn't ever quite sure with him.

So imagine her surprise when she sees him in the media room, sitting in his recliner, staring at his laptop. A scowl on his lips with a lamp on besides him, serving as the only light source in the room.

As she walked in, Damian's eyes were already on her. "Couldn't sleep." Titania stated and got an all-knowing eye roll from Damian as he continued to stare at his laptop. Titania sighed and settled down on the end of the couch closest to Damian. Craving some physical reassurance, but can't bring herself to make the move as she turns on the TV. Searching through the comedic section of the movies.

It was quiet with little noises filling the void. Damian typing on the keyboard or the soft _click_ of the TV when Titania clicks a movie to see the description.

Eventually Damian sighed, pressing a couple things and clicking others, before powering down his laptop, placing it besides him on the floor. He shifts to one side of the overstuffed _La-Z-Boy._ Patting the spot next to him, Titania go the idea and went over to him, settling down next him. Tossing a blanket over their legs, Titania settled into Damian's side as she continued to look through the movies.

Neither teen saying a word as the movie was picked and Titania fell asleep in Damian's arms half way through. Nothing was said, because there were so many words that needed to be said, that there were no words capable of fully expressing what their emotions.

So no words were said. And that was okay with them for now. Though it won't be for long.


	5. Something's Different About Her

**_Week 1 - Part 4:_**

Titania never slept well. Especially in the past few years. _He_ would come into her room at all odd hours of the night; because of that Titania's body would jerk her awake at the times he would come most frequently. It was horrible, but at least it would allow Titania the means to fight back against him would she could.

But now it kinda worked in her favor, due to Phoenix's need to be fed every couple of hours. And last night when Titania had fell asleep in Damian's arms, she had just feed Phoenix and put her back asleep, cuddled up with Titus looking after her.

In the morning, Titania was alone on Damian's recliner. And Titania couldn't help but be a bit disappointed at it, though she was slightly grateful. Because her face was bright pink at the thought of being that close to Damian and her stomach was doing all of this weird flipping and knotting. Titania thought she just might throw up, as her heart rate picked up speed.

Titania stood up and folded up the blanket throwing it on the head rest. She took a breath, calming herself and checked the time. It was about time that she fed Phoenix. Titania sighed and trudged up the stairs. When she opened the door, see found Damian already doing it.

Titania's face went pink with anger. "Damian..." She called, her voice low. "I told you not to go in my room." She growled her eyes meeting Damian's as he held the feeding pup. His face was blank, but his eyes told her that he got caught red handed.

"What about Phoenix?" He asked, and Titania felt her brow twitch up at the obvious tactic of diverting her attention to something else other then him.

"What about her?" Titania replied as she stalked up to him, though she felt her anger dissolving with each step. She whacked him up upside the head with an irritated sigh. Damian hissed and glared at her, a scowl on his face. "Give her to me, and leave my room." Titania order, but Damian stayed put on the bed. Titania's eye twitched as she glared back at him.

It was silent before the pup gave the indiction that she was full. Titania turned away from him, giving a huff. "You feed her, you sanitize her." Titania huffed, crossing her arms. "And if you wanted to help, all you had to do was ask you know." Titania puffed out her cheeks as she turned back to a now standing Damian.

His scowl had melted away and revealed a ghost of a smile. Titania felt her cheeks pinken at how it softens his entire face. Damian mentally chuckles at her reaction. Quite the mood swings she has.

Titania took the bottle out of Damian's hand and points him to the bathroom. "You'll find the things you need in the right top drawer." She instructed and he nodded, and headed over to fulfill his duties. Titania huffed at him and his actions, Titus sat up his tail wagging.

"How did you deal with him, Titus?" Titania asked the Great Dane. "He's an arrogant narcissist with a huge ego and can't seem to understand the word 'no'. How do you do it? Care to share your secrets?" Titania stated as she crawled onto her bed, and scratching Titus behind the ear.

"I can hear you." Damian announced from the bathroom and Titania giggled sticking her tongue at him, though he couldn't see her.

"He also eavsedrops on other people's conversations because he's emotionally constipated, and needs to know how normal people interact." She 'whispered' to Titus, and Damian stuck his head out of the bathroom to give her a warning glare. Titania stuck her tongue out at him again and he scowled.

"Better not stick your tongue out again or else I'll bite it off." Damian warned with a smirk playing out on his lips. Titania felt a blush burn at her cheeks, yet she refused to back down.

She smirked back, though her cheeks burned, and stuck her tongue out at him. Not thinking that he'll follow through with his threat. There was a dark gleam in his eyes as he returned to the bathroom. Titania smiled smugly to Titus, believing victory to be her's.

But it was short lived as Damian washed his hands and came out with a clean pup asleep in his hands. A smirk on his lips, an unknown gleam in his eyes. He stalked up to Titania, placing Phoenix in the care of Titus, and crawled over to her on the bed.

Titania froze, her eyes going wide as her heart went into over time, her stomach filled to the brim with butterflies. Titania leaned back onto her elbows as Damian crawled over her legs on his hands and knees.

His expression was that of a predator and she couldn't help but feel a mixture of both excitement and fear as he crawled up the short length of her body, barely a couple inches separating their bodies. Titania swallowed as she began to breath through her mouth. So many things and memories passing through her mind all at once.

Titania's eyes slammed shut as Damian leaned his head in closer. She could feel him shifting his weight, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek, and Titania slowly leaned into it. Her eyes opening a little to see Damian a lot closer. His hot breath tickling her chin and collar. Their noses brushed and Titania could the feather light touch of his lips on her's.

But his movement stopped there, his eyes were asking permission. And Titania was touched a little by the gesture, but now the power was in her hands. Did she want this to continue? Was she ready to take the next step? And with Damian? She didn't really know him, like... at all. She knew his personality, kind of. That he loved animals and wasn't quite in touch with his emotions, and didn't seem to listen to often.

But she had seen hints of his other softer side. The one that held her while she mourned for Babd Catha, that cared for his animals, that argued with her to buy her things to make up for triggering her nightmares, that argued with her for 10 damn minutes in a mall to carry her bags. The side that offered her his embrace so that she cold sleep safely.

A small smile spreads across her face. Maybe she _was_ ready to make the next step, and _with_ Damian. Who knows what the futures holds, and Titania won't be able to ever know it if she stays in the past.

So Titania reached out her right hand and buried it his silky black hair, never braking eye contact with him.

"Yes." It was a breathy response, that was so quiet, that if he wasn't right there, he probably wouldn't have heard it. But he heard it and leaned forward, their eyes falling close as their lips finally made contact.

His lips were hot and thin and slightly chapped, but felt nice against her's. Moving all soft and slow. Being gentle with her. She was grateful, and loved the feeling that Damian conveyed through the intimate touch.

Her lips were warm and full, and so soft. They were hesitant as they cautiously moved against his. He knew that she had an abusive past, and this was one of the side affects because of it. Fear of intimate touch, so Damian would take it slow with her. Let her control the pace of this new and unknown relationship.

.

.

.

There was a cough from the doorway and a deadly sounding growl. Titania shoved Damian off of her, much to the dismay and anger of Damian. He glared with a passion at his brothers in the doorway. Jason glared back just as fiercely while Dick was grinning his face off and Tim was smirking in the back.

Titania's face was beet red as she let out an embarrassed squeak and kicked Damian off her bed. "Get out of my room!" She yelled as she pushed them all out of her room. Locking the door behind them. Her heart pounding in her chest, her face on fire as she hid it in her hands, leaning against the door.

Had she just **_kissed_** Damian?!

Holy shit!

-x-x-x-

Outside of Titania's room Jason and Damian were going at it. Wrestling on the ground with Dick and Tim giving them a wide girth to give them some space. Over the past almost week, Jason had become very overprotective of Titania, maybe because of the trust she put in him, or the secrets she's spilled to him when they were alone or because of how similar their childhoods were.

Despite the reasons, Jason has come to care deeply for that little missy and he would be damned, anymore then he already was, to allow a half pint punk like Damian to hurt her again. He'd beat the crap out of him with a crowbar should he cause Titania to cry. Jason made that very clear to Damian.

Damian scoffed at the idea of hurting her again and snarled at Jason for insinuating that he'll do it again. No... Titania is something... _more_... to him now. The 13 year old has no idea what that 'something' is yet. But he'll sure as hell figure it out.

And hopefully Titania will be at his side when he does.

* * *

Titania was so embarrassed and mortified by what happened that morning that she didn't leave her room until Alfred told her to down for dinner. And all throughout the day, each one of the boys had tried their hand at getting her out of that room. The offers kept getting more tempting and creative as the minutes wore on into hours.

The most tempting was Dick offering to tell her how he does a quadruple somersault. It was silent on her side of the door for a while, and Dick thought he got her, but then came an unsure reject. He tried to coax her into the deal for several minutes before she stopped responding all together.

Dick sighed and shook his head. Titania was even more stubborn then they were and that was saying something. And apparently a will of steel. Because Dick knew how much she wanted to know how he does it. So if she didn't want to come out, then she wasn't going to come out. The was no use to try to make her do otherwise.

-x-x-x-

Everyone was at dinner that night and Titania met Damian's eyes before ducking her head and taking her spot next to Tim, the most neutral person in this family. The air of the dinner was awkward and crackled with tense and Bruce realized that he is behind in what happens in this manor and with his family.

He sighed and decided to ask Dick later, he seemed to be close enough to it, yet far away enough that he isn't directly in it. And the simplest way Bruce could tell who was directly involved how they were currently reacting. Jason and Damian were out right glaring at each other and Titania's cheeks and ears were bright pink as she avoided everyone's eyes.

Titania excused herself the moment she was finished and Damian stood up as well, though he was only halfway done with his meal. Jason growled at him and got in the way between him and a retreating Titania.

"Oh hell no you don't." The larger growled and Damian scowled deeply at him.

"Don't stand in my way Todd." Damian snapped back, eyes narrow and body tensed in preparation for a fight.

"Or else what shrimp? You'll bite me? Beat me with a crowbar?" He snarled in reply, his large body loose, yet tense. They glared daggers at each other for a long moment before Bruce's voice cut through the tension like a knife.

"Calm down." He ordered, firm and commanding. Damian turned his glare to the ground and sat back down after a moment. Jason cursing and grumbling, but doing the same thing. "You are not allowed to leave until you finished you're food." He stated and went back to eating. The two brothers quickly finished their food and Damian was up the stairs faster then Jason could fully realize what that brat was doing.

But luckily for Jason, he made quick reflexes and was hot on Damian's heels as they rushed up to Titania's room.

Bruce instantly turned to Dick, who was grinning as he ate the meal. "Tell me everything." Dick's grin widens.

-x-x-x-

Titania nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard sudden knocking at her door and Damian's rushed voice. Worried, Titania goes over to her door, unlocks it and opens it in time to see Damian being tackled by Jason. She gasped but then face palmed. Should've seen this one coming.

With a puff of her cheeks Titania walks over to the wrestling duo and whacks both of them upside the head. An irritated look in her eyes, though her cheeks were pink.

"Settled down." She ordered as they separated, sitting down before her as she started to lecture them about why they shouldn't fight and why not to over her.

But then she stopped mid-sentence and stared at both of them. They were looking down at the ground, silent, and Titania sighed. "Listen..." She said softly and they looked up, her voice suddenly taking a different tone.

"I just don't want to see you guys get hurt. Especially over me. And Jason, I have horrible PTSD and trust people with great difficulty. I can barely allow people within a couple feet of me. But I'm trying to move on and get better, and with you and Damian and everyone else's help, I'll be able to get to a better place. So put some faith in my decisions please."

Jason searched her eyes, face, looking for something that he knew wasn't going to be there. He huffed in resignment as he stood up. He gave her an one armed hug that had Damian glaring at Jason. "You win little missy. But I'm keeping an eye on the midget." Jason told her, earning a smile from Titania as she hugged him back.

"That's all I ask. Thanks Jay." Titania turned to Damian, her smile turning a bit icy.

"Damian, you can't be glaring at Jason every time we hug or touch. It's irrational and unnecessary, you're acting like you're 5." Titania shoved his words from the first day she was here, back into his face. Damains eyes widen, slightly surprised she remembered that. She smiled innocently at him, as she detached herself from Jason.

Titania, with eyes still trained on Damian, motioned for Jason to come down lower. With an innocent smile and mischievous eyes, Titania placed a kiss on Jason's cheek and wished him a good night, before slipping into her room, the door locking after her. Completely ignoring Daman.

Jason turned smug eyes over to Damian, who was seething. But he wouldn't start a fight, no matter how tempted he was to punch Todd in his smug looking face. Damian took deep breaths and started to leave, heading for his own room, further down the hall, when, _fucking Jason Todd people_ , knocked softly on Titania's door.

Damian paused, his head turned to the side to watch as the door opened without a word and Jason walked in. Shooting Damian a victorious look from the corner of his eye as he closed the door behind him and Damian decided that it was his night for parol with Father.

So Damian spun around and stalked off to the Bat Cave to get ready for the night.

Who knows, maybe the badies will put up more of a fight, earning more damage then normal from Robin. Who knows? Anything can happen in Gotham.

It's a very dangerous place.

* * *

Titania woke early then she normally does, and she was in pain... Cramps...

Titania groaned and wanted so badly to go back to sleep, but she knew that she wasn't going to do to these freaking cramps!

So she trudged out of her very comfortable bed with a cozy warm human pillow, and slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, the first one there. She looked through the cabinets and drawers, looking for Ibuprofen or better yet Midol! But slowly the realization sunk in.

This was a manor that housed only men... There wouldn't be any Midol... Titania felt like crying.

Titania took a deep breath to calm herself, berating herself mentally for not counting days and getting Midol while they were at the mall. Titania let out a sharp breath and moved over to the media room, curling up in Damian's recliner. Searching for a comfortable position to be in.

Out of all of the pain Titania's been in, she firmly believes that cramps right before a period are the absolute worse. She's completely serious. Since she first got them, the cramps were the worse thing about the whole 'womanhood' and monthly torture weeks. The actual period and blood are easy enough to deal with, and the craves and mood swings are anything too odd. It's just the fucking cramps. They feel like there is a knife in her ovaries and being slowly twisted, yanked out, then stabbed right back in whenever she tried to move to quickly.

Titania let out a pained whimper as she curled into herself tighter. In the back of her mind she knew that she needed to feed Phoenix. So with incredible will power, Titania dragged herself out of her cozy little spot and trudged back up the stairs to her room, Jason still sound asleep in her bed.

She huffed in envy and got ready Phoenix's formula. She sat on the edge of the bed as she held Phoenix close while she fed. Titania sighed as the pain settled down for a little bit. Though Titania knew better, when she started to move around, it'll flare up.

And it did as Phoenix finished eating and Titania went to empty her bladder and other things, you know since she can't do it herself yet. Titania had to bite down hard on her lips to contain the pained squeak that wanted to be released at the sudden flare of pain. The tiny teen took several deep breaths and continued on, finishing her duties and placing her on the dog bed with Titus. His turn to look after the pup.

Titania crawled back into the bed and snuggled up to Jason, hoping the cramps would go away by the time breakfast rolled around.

-x-x-x-

They didn't go away.

Titania wanted to cry and latched onto Jason, forcing him to carry her down to the kitchen, latched onto his chest. There was a stray thought in Titania's mind that pointed out that Damian was going to throw a fit when he saw them. But Titania wasn't in the mood to give a shit about what he wanted or not.

 _She_ wanted some goddamn Ibuprofen and a warm cuddle partner that she trusted to be close to her. Which was Jason... and Damian. Titania let out a small groan and buried her face Jason's neck. Why the hell was this so damn frustrating?

Oh that's right. Because Titania was tired, in pain and grumpy. And her period was about to start. _Oh joy_.

Someone **please** get her some painkillers, a hot water bottle and some dark chocolate quickly.

Jason had no idea what was happening to Titania. When he woke up, she removed to move, moaning in pain, when she was forced to. It took him a good 15 minutes for him to get her out of bed. But the only way that was possible was for him to carry her out. Titania clinging to his torso and neck like a damn koala.

Jason huffed, but she couldn't have been more then 80-90 pounds. It wasn't _that_ bad, and secretly he was loving the affection from Titania and jealousy from Damian as he walked them into the kitchen. Bruce and Tim chugging coffee, like a competition. Bruce always won, having the capacity to hold more then Tim can.

Alfred was pulling something out of the oven that smelled like chocolate. Instantly Titania whipped around to see if her nose was deceiving her, only to freeze up at the pain that shot through her at the sudden movement. Tears burned in the corners of her eyes as she bit down on her lip as she slowly turned back around. Leaning her head against Jason's shoulder.

"Little missy are you okay?" He asked her, rubbing her flannel clothed back in a soothing manner. Titania let out a weak 'just peachy'. Followed by a slightly muffled pained whimper. Jason frowned, not convinced. "You sure." There was a pause, then a quiet 'no'.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down at the island, Dick sitting in between him and Damian. Who was glaring at Jason, though there was worry in his eyes as he realized that Titania was in actual pain. The four others realized this and listened with worried curiosity.

There was silence from Titania. Jason nudged Titania in the side, earning him a groan. While everyone was still confused on what was going on, Alfred knew what was up with Titania.

Remember, her mother, was his daughter. So Alfred has experience with a woman's menstrual cycle. Not only that, but he had a wife for several years before Maven was born. He knew what he was doing.

Alfred quickly made the preparations and gave Titania a chocolate banana muffle with 4 Ibuprofen and a cup of water. When Titania looked at him, there were tears of gratitude in her emerald eyes. She popped the pills in her mouth and greedily drank the water, before devouring the muffle. Then leaning back into Jason's chest.

"I'll have a hot water bottle ready soon." As Alfred said that, the pieces clicked together in Bruce's mind. Oh... Bruce nodded to Alfred and made a hasty tackle retreat. He was _so not_ going to deal with a woman on her period. It isn't worth it in his book, if she isn't your partner or close family.

Bruce liked Titania, found her cute and strongly emotional, but they weren't close enough for him to be dealing with that whole shit storm. Bruce had respect for women who survive several days while bleeding, but they were land mines. Not to be trifled with. He'll allow his sons to figure that one out on their own.

-x-x-x-

Tim was the third to figure it out and followed Bruce's explain, hightailing it out of there. Deciding that he would finally have that date with Kon, like he promised.

They other three, do to lack of knowledge, had a slow realization of what was happening with Titania.

They had moved to the media room, with Titania cuddling a hot water bottle against her lower stomach while she gouged herself on chocolate banana muffins. She was curled up in the corner of the couch and Dick took the opportunity to get some cuddles with his boyfriend. Dick liked Titania and kind of understood her reasoning, but he missed have close time with Little Wing.

Jason huffed at the amount of weight Dick had, but said nothing else about it. He missed this too. With Titania, she was so small and felt like she'd break in his hold if he held her wrong or too tight. But thankfully, it wasn't like that with Dick, so he didn't have to restrain his strength or movements. Dick is pretty hard... to break.

Jason snickered at his thoughts while Titania finished her 5th muffin. She sighed happily and curled around the water bottle, satisfied with watching the brain numbing show called SpongeBob SquarePants. She giggled at the show as the pain was at a much more tolerable level. Being able to move without sudden pain shooting through her lower stomach.

Titania sighed as she rolled her head back against the leather couch. Damian's ice blue eyes were on her, the movement catching his eye. He discretely stared at the smooth, creamy expanse of Titania's ivory neck. Titania rolled her head over to him, her eyes meeting his. A knowing twinkle in her emerald eyes. Damian's eyes narrow at her.

 _That minx..._

Titania stood up and walked over to him, she motioned for him the scoot over. He paused, eyes gauging her, but then moved over to the side. Titania sat down next to him, but threw her legs over his lap and other armrest. She leaned against his shoulder, hot water bottle pressed to her stomach.

Damian was slightly stiff as Titania settled against him and knew the tips of his ears were pink as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled softly as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Damian didn't dare look at his brothers on the couch or Titania hummed pleasantly against his chest.

Damian was _so_ going soft. And he wasn't as against as he thought he would. But _only_ with Titania...

Dammit... Damian was so screwed.

* * *

It was another unproductive day, with Jason and Dick leaving right after dinner to go on patrol. Well Dick did, Jason's probably off to kill some people he's been hunting for whatever crimes they have committed. Tim went along too. But later on, to help Jason. And control him. Damian, Alfred and Bruce knew this, it was common enough to suspect. Titania didn't know this, so she just assumed that they had nighttime jobs.

So that brings Titania to her current problem: should she ask Damian to send the night with her?

.

.

.

Titania let out a loud embarrassed squeak as she hid from herself under her covers. Her face was so hot, Titania wouldn't be surprised if there was steam coming out of her ears like in an anime or cartoon.

Suddenly there was a sift knock at her door. Titania peaked out of her blankets to look at her door. Who could it be? Alfred had already bid her goodnight as did the others. What could they need from her? Just as she was opening her mouth to speak to the male - only males lived here, besides her - he spoke first.

"It's Damian. Open up." He stated gruffly and Titania couldn't help her giggles as she dragged herself from her blanket cocoon. She unlocked the door and there stood Damian in a black tee and red flannel pj pants. You couldn't really tell, but the tips of Damian's ears were a light pink.

"Is there something you need Damian, I was just about to go to bed." Titania asked, eyes wide with curiosity, her cocked to the side slightly. An actual confused curiosity look to her that was adorable to Damian. Forcing the older to realize that he did in fact have 'adorable' in his vocabulary. And Titania was the definition of it. Damian felt his cheeks turn the same hue as his ears.

"I heard that you don't like to sleep alone." He stated, staring at the wall right above Titania's head. Titania gasped as her earlier blush flared up. Her eyes were wide as she understood what he was offering. She was pleasantly surprised, and shocked silent for a moment.

But Damian took her silence as a rejection and began to turn away, feeling downcast. But then Titania reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist. "Wait, don't leave. Sorry, you just caught me a little off guard." Damian turned back around to see her fidgeting with the hem of her baggy sweater. "Actually I was just wondering if you would, you know. Spend the night with me." Titania mumbled avoiding his gaze.

Damian smiled at her, and shifted his wrist so that, their hands were clasped with their fingers interlaced. Damian saw color blossom across Titania's cheeks and ears. Her eyes shyly lifted to his, looking though her lashes, causing his eyes to widen minutely.

It was quiet for a moment, before Titania tugged on their interlocked hands, leading him into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. The only light that was on, was a small bedside lamp, and the low light allowed Damian to take in Titania smaller features. Like the small star-like birthmark at the base of her neck; or how slim her shoulders were. Her figure hidden by the sweater she wore.

Her black hair, so black it's blue, was all over her left shoulder, showing off the side of her neck. The ivory column unblemished, despite her history. Damian felt the 'faint' need to mark it with his own imprint. Blood rushed to both heads in that moment. And within it was gone, Damian thinking about Drake to get rid of it.

Damian swore to himself that he would allow Titania to set the pace with this... relationship?... and he would keep that promise on his honor as the son of the Bat and Daughter of the Demon.

But as he laid there with Titania laying next to him, their eyes locking, the room dark ant their fingers tightly locked. Damian realized that this will be an incredible test of will that will last only God knows how long.

 _Damian was **so fucking** screwed._


	6. Let The Games Begin

_**Week 2 - Part 1:**_

Titania was on full alert the moment she opened her eyes. Three things registered in her mind instantly as she stared wide eyed at what lays besides her in her bed.

The first was thing that Titania noticed, Damian was sound asleep, looking the most vulnerable she has ever seen him in the week that she has been living in the Wayne Manor. The morning's soft rays highlighting his forehead and high cheek bones and his straight nose that looked a little crooked. As if he gets into too many fights.

But that didn't really matter to Titania, she thought it added character to him; even though he already had plenty character.

The second thing that Titania noticed was that their hands were still intertwined. And much to her embarrassment and slight excitement, though she denied herself from feeling, one of her legs was in between his and her other was thrown over his waist, heel hooked behind his knee.

The third thing that Titania noticed, and to her absolute horror and mortitfication, that blood was beginning to dribble out from down under.

It took everything in Titania not to start squealing like this was her first period - because it wasn't - and forced herself to remain calm as she detangled herself from a sleeping Damian. Unaware that he was awake the moment she started to move about.

But he got the urge to not alert Titania about his awakening. So he didn't; expertly hiding his consciousness of the world.

He listened to her removed herself from him, and couldn't help the small amount of disappointment that made itself known, before squishing it upon recognition. He mentally scoffed at the idea of needing physical contact from another, let alone the disappointment when another removed themselves from his being. He was not Grayson!

Damian listened as Titania got out of the bed and began shuffling around the room for a moment before heading into her private bathroom. There was more shuffling around and then the shower was turned on. Damian laid in Titania's bed, surrounded by her scent. _It will a good time to memorize her scent in case of future need._

Damian shifted his head so that his nose was discretely buried in her pillow. The smell of her shampoo hit him first, it was like mint and honey with something else mixed in that was so Titania, that he really couldn't point it out. The next scent he noticed was her body wash that was mixed with her body lotion. It was an tangy apple smell with sweet smelling jasmine.

Just then, as he was picking up a more masculine scent, Damian heard it. More specifically _her._ It was faint, and Damian shifted so that he could heard her better.

".. _.Turn your face towards the sun... Let the shadows fall behind you... Don't look back just carry on... And the shadows will never find you._.." Damian froze in shock as Titania's voice washed over him. Her voice meaningful and soothing, with sadness and hope giving the lyrics passion and strength.

"... _Turn your face towards the sun... Let the shadows fall behind you... Don't look back just carry on... And the shadows will never find you._.." Damian lay there froze as memories from when he lived with his mother and grandfather, made their way into his conscious mind. He was raised to be better, be perfect. The perfect killing machine, the perfect son.

".. _.Lost my faith and trust... You and I both know that gold don't turn to rust... I still swear we can reign as the kings and queens of better yesterdays... Don't you know I've been burned... I've been burned, I've been burned... You've seen me lose control... It's not worth, it's not worth, it's not worth... My soul._.." Both Damian and Titania have been put through hell. Betrayed by their families. Used, manipulated into toys - playthings, weapons.

"... _Turn your face towards the sun... Let the shadows fall behind you... Don't look back just carry on... And the shadows will never find._.." Would it be possible to get pass your past? To be able to go against the very thing that made them into what they are today? To start anew where their pasts didn't define them. Was that possible?

"... _Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna run to... When you reach the end of the night... It's time you face the sky.._." Damian felt like he was punched in the gut, full force, by Todd. He didn't realize the tear that slipped down his face as the memories were coursing through him as he silently caught his breath.

"... _Turn your face towards the sun... Let the shadows fall behind you... Don't look back just carry on... And the shadows will never find you._.." The water turned off in the bathroom, but the singing continued. Titania's light and soothing voice counteracting the storm that she brewed inside Damian.

"... _Turn your face towards the sun... Let the shadows fall behind you... Don't look back just carry on... And the shadows will never find you_..." The song resonated with Damian on such a personal level, Damian wondered, somewhere deep in him, if Titania was a meta. The lyrics might struck a cord with Damian, but it was the tone of Titania's voice that really took it that extra mile. Her voice was so light and soothing, yet so much sadness and terror were hidden underneath. But the sheer strength that lay in wait was what pulling him through the memories.

"... _Turn your face towards the sun... Let the shadows fall behind you._.." Titania's voice sounded so close that Damian opened his eyes and saw Titania laying down next to him. Her hand came to rest on his cheek. His eyes were glossy, yet focused on her.

"Damian... it's okay to cry..." She pointed out softy, the pad of her thumb wiping away a stray tear. "I won't tell anyone." She swore, her voice somehow serious and soothing at the same time. It boggled Damian's mind on how she was able to read him, to find him, to make him feel so... at peace... She was such the enigma.

Good thing he always enjoys a good challenging mystery.

Damian sat up on his elbow, his hand reaching forward and cradling her jaw. She smiled softly, her eyes were confused though, and Damian realized in that moment how selfish he actually was, hoarding this treasure all to himself. Yet he couldn't seem to mind all that much as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Titania's. Titania's eyes widen, then fluttered shut as she leaned into the kiss.

Damian knew that he swore to himself that he'd allow Titania to decide the pace, but he needed this. This assurance that he was here in the present with this enigmatic teen kissing him. Not back in the past, with the weight of mountains on his shoulders to be perfect, with the looming threat of punishment should he not live up to his mother or grandfather's expectations.

Titania had no idea, what had brought Damian to do this, but she couldn't really find it in herself to say no to him. Not with the way he looked to be on the edge of a breakdown. She didn't wish that on anyone. Besides, it felt really nice, so who was she to complain?

Titania slid her hand from his cheek to the side of his neck, her other hand resting on his collar. Damian pressed closer to her, Damian placing a knee between her legs. Moving his hand from her jaw to besides her waist. Titania's brows furrowed as she felt Damian shifting to be over her.

Something wasn't right as Damian caged Titania in using his body. While Damian didn't deepen it, the kiss felt slightly forced and there was something else wrong with it to that Titania couldn't place. So the smaller pushed Damian back, panting slightly as their eyes locked. But his eyes were still glazed over, as if he wasn't all here with her. "Damian?" She called, uncertainty and worry laced heavily in her voice.

Damian stared at her for a long moment, before his eyes cleared as he shook his head lightly. He lowered his eyes in shame at what he did. He was internally screaming and berating himself for taking advantage of Titania. Damian cursed under his breath and started to remove himself from her. But she held tightly onto his biceps.

Damain sent her a questioning glance. Her face was worried, and there was a little bit of past terror in her eyes, that made him want to kick himself in the head. "Don't go. Tell me what's wrong... Please." She plead, gently guiding him back to where he was laying before. Their legs entangled and their hands clutched tightly as their fingers interlaced.

Damian sighed, and looked down to their interlaced hands. Damian ran his free hand through his hair. Titania waited patiently for him to begin. Her eyes concerned, yet supportive, making Damian's guilt worsen slightly.

"The song you were singing, brought up some memories, that I would rather stayed buried." Titania flushed a little and offered an apology. Adding that she wouldn't sing with him around if it had him uncomfortable to listen to it.

Damian protested, even before she finished her offer. He enjoyed her singing, and he told her that so. It was just the song hit a little too close to home for him. She understood. She completely understood. Somethings just needed to be avoided. Titania didn't push him for more answers. Though she wanted to, she restrained herself.

He wasn't in the mind state needed to sate her curiosity. And besides, if he wants to tell her, then he will. There's no need to force him to do something he doesn't want to when comes to things like this. She knows what it feels like to be forced to do something against her will.

* * *

Alfred knocked on his granddaughter's door. Breakfast was ready and neither her nor Master Damian had come downstairs yet. The old butler received a 'yes?' But it wasn't Titania's voice, instead it was Master Damian's. Alfred arched a brow at the door, a smile on his lips.

"Master Damian, Titania, breakfast is ready I suggest joining." Alfred stated and heard movement from inside and then a moment later, Damian and Titania appeared.

"Good morning Grandpa." Titania chirped, then bounding along to the kitchen. Alfred raised an eyebrow to Damian, but he just waved it off, the tips of his ears a little darker then normal. Alfred noticed this with amusement and interest. He hummed to himself thoughtfully as he followed his young master and granddaughter down the halls to the kitchen, where Master Dick and Jason were already arguing about something.

-x-x-x-

Titania thought about this morning with Damian. And she thought about the song that she had sung. It was _Towards the Sun_ by Rihanna. Titania knew his reaction was due to something that happened in his past. But she didn't know his past. Titania sighed and thought that maybe she should asked Alfred for help.

She quietly sipped her tea with honey and observed the boys bicker with each other. The topic today seemed to be what was the best form of energy consumption.

Jason argued that tea was the best way, with it being the healthiest as well. Titania silently agreed with him biting into some toast with raspberry jam. Dick pointed out that his sugary monstrosity that he called cereal, provided plenty needed nutrition as well as a means to wake up. Tim disagreed that the sheer amount of sugar in the 'cereal' counteracted the other nutritional value, and that the sugar would only last a little while - where as his coffee would last much longer. Damian laughed smugly at his brothers. Stating that his juice was far above the other's preferred methods; boasting about both its nutritional and the natural sugar being the perfect thing to wake one's self up in the morning.

Despite all that and more, Dick drank the juice, Tim ate the cereal, Jason sipped on the coffee and Damian waiting for his tea to cool down a little. There was a moment of tense silence, them all glaring at each other, before yelling in perfect unison: "This doesn't mean that I agree with you!"

Titania's shoulders shook as she tried to hold in her laughter, as the brothers huffed and looked the other way. Jason sitting to her right and Damian was to her left. While Dick was on the counter corner closet to the stove and Tim was leaning against the counter where the coffee machine was located. Bruce was close to Tim and Alfred sipped his tea next to Bruce.

Titania calmed herself down and continued eating, thinking about what she had to do today. She couldn't help the wince that outwardly showed as she thought about going onto her laptop to go over the funds she had for the move. Her grandfather told her that they could easily spend upwards of $500,000. Titania had argued with both him and Bruce about this. And she denied anything over $300,000. Total cost. And even that was overkill for Titania.

Titania sighed, these people. She could find an apartment or condo nice enough with 250k. And the rest can go to furniture and other little things. Titania placed her empty cup on her plate and stood up; placing them in the sink, Titania told she was going to be in her room if they need something from her.

* * *

It was noon, and the manor was quiet.

Bruce narrowed his eyes when he realized this. The manor is only quiet when his sons were hatching a plan of destruction. He wondered what was going to happen this time, and hoped they'll leave Titania out of it. Bruce doesn't want to be dealing with Alfred in overprotection mode, should something haywire.

Bruce sighed and went back to his work. There was nothing he could do to stop them until it happens. Besides he was slightly curious on what they were going to do this time.

-x-x-x-

In another part of the manor, Dick was pulling Damian and Tim, with Jason following, to Titania's room. There was evil genius hatching and Titania should be a part of this.

Jason knocked on the door, and a couple moments later, they heard the lock turn and the door swung open to reveal Titania in her dark blue form fitting sweater and some black tights. She cocked her head to the side, in surprise and curiosity at the scene before her. But she allowed them in without a word, closing the door behind them. The locking clicking in place, though there was no need.

She sat down at her desk, crossing her legs as she closed her laptop. Jason sat down on her bed, with Dick forcing Tim and Damian to sit with him on the couch at the foot of her bed.

"So what brings all of you here?" Titania finally questions once they were settled in their respective spots. An expectant brow raised, her hands in her lap, watching all of them.

They all looked at each other, silently debating on who was going to tell her. But since it was his idea, Jason gets to tell her. "We plan on pranking Bruce." He states, "And we want to you to be help us out with it." He adds while Titania has a thoughtful look on. Her eyes flickers to her laptop.

She was looking at condos near her school, but it was boring. Important. But boring. And this sounded like the complete opposite. Fun, and completely unnecessary. She was game. A smirk graced her lips and she nodded to them. "I'm listening." The four either smirked or grinned at her.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Bruce was suspicious, as he made his made to ever neutral grounds of the kitchen. He kept his eyes peeled for any traps laying in wait. But found none as he entered the kitchen, everyone except Titania and Dick were there.

He raised a brow but continued on, thinking that they were in the gymnastics room. His sons and butler acknowledged his presence. As he was downing a sandwich, Alfred - who was in on the pranks - walked up to him.

"Master Bruce, Master Dick and Titania, have informed me that they wish for you to meet them in the gymnastics room." The butler faithfully informed and Jason had to bite down hard on his inner cheek to keep his poker face. Just imagining what they have planned for the Old Man, was cracking him up inside.

Bruce raised a brow in questioning. "For any specific reason?" He inquired once he finished his food. The old butler merely shrugged as Jason finished his food and left, to start the next phase of the plan. Tim would be following in a couple minutes. Damian would leave after Bruce. This was going to be good.

* * *

Bruce walked into the gymnastics room and saw Dick on the highest pair of rings and Titania doing flips and jumps on the balance beam. This was the first time he actually saw Titania doing gymnastics, and he was impressed with how rarely she lost her balance or it wavered.

Titania did a series of back flips and a back walk over and then saw him. She grinned widely at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes that he wasn't able to spot. Titania waved him over, siting down on the 4 inch wide beam.

Bruce smiled and waved up to Dick who grinned down at him, doing some crazy flip, letting go of the rings, then contorting his body so that one of his legs hooked into one of the rings, hanging upside down. Bruce surprisingly didn't notice the large modified party poppers attached to Dick's back.

"You wanted to meet me here." Bruce pointed out and Titania grinned, keeping her eyes firmly on his. Remembering what Richard told her, Bruce was very observant and the plan wouldn't work if she took her eyes off of his. Titania hummed cheerily in agreement and stood up on the balance beam.

"I wanted to show you my dismount. I've been working on it all day." She told him, and motioned for him to step back a couple feet. Right to the spot where they wanted him to be. She smirked and then took a deep breath, stepping back to the end of the 16 foot long balance beam.

Titania may be doing this for the prank, but she always wanted to try this dismount. It was the one Svetlana Khorkina preformed at the 2003 world championship. Titania must've watched the clip on _YouTube_ at least a hundred times. Committing every little movement to memory. Then to muscle memory, as she has been working on it countless hours since she found this room.

Titania focused solely on the movements, not paying attention to Dick - who has been great help with this dismount - or Bruce as he watched Titania closely as she began the most difficult set of movements she's performed on the balance beam.

It was a gainer stretched back salto with 2 and a half twists. But Titania, being as determined as she is, upped it. Though the ending was already hard, as seeing Titania could rarely get 2 full twists, only once did she 2 and a half. But she did an aerial into an aerial twist that lead into the Khorhina dismount.

It was over within 10 seconds and Titania knew she did it right, by the impressed looks from both Bruce and Dick. Titania had a face splitting grin on as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was on cloud nine as Dick let out a proud cheer and let loose the large party poppers, that were filled with glitter, right on Bruce as he clapped for her.

Titania burst out laughing at the confused anger on Bruce's face as he slowly turned around to look at the 'innocent' Grayson. Who was whistling as he hid the poppers behind his back, looking at something very interesting on the wall. Titania doubled over as Bruce growled out Dick's full name. She was on the ground, busting a gut from laughter and feeling the greatest she has in literal years.

Never thought she would think that on her period. Well anything can happen.

* * *

After scolding Dick about being more careful Bruce left to go shower. Once he left the large room, Dick instantly sent the text to his brothers. _Big bird has left the nest._ Was what Dick sent to Jason, Tim and Damian. Also Titania who was part of the group chat.

They sent back pictures they had taken earlier of the cameras - though probably unnecessary - they had set up, and them putting oil, more glitter and bright green hair dye into Bruce's shampoo and conditioner. The latter one more of a precaution, then the first.

Now all they had to do was wait.

-x-x-x-

As expected, it didn't take too long before they could hear Bruce's yelling from his room. His sons and guest laughing at how they got him. Bruce came storming down within the next minute, some sweats hanging low on his hips as he threw open the door to the media room or den. Hair bright neon blue, full of glitter and oil. And Titania silently noticed the amount of scars that were on Bruce's naked chest and back.

Finding his sons and guest doubled over in laughter. He gave his sons the bat glare, which made them shut up, Titania snickering from her spot cuddled up in Damian's side. She had convinced him earlier to allow her to do so. Bruce took in this detail in the back of his mind, as he smirked evilly at his four sons.

"You better prepare. You have started a war." Bruce growled then turned on his heel, angrily stalking out of there. Mentally going over ways to pay back his sons. He'll leave Titania out of this as long she doesn't play anything else on him. But if she did, then every one for themselves.

Bruce smirked to himself as his plans began to come together. He's gonna need some spray paint, silly string, glue, feathers, sharpies and a bedazzler. He could probably find the latter in Dick's room.

* * *

It was the next day that something happened, and Jason was the first to get hit. It was early in the morning, with Damian spending the night with Titania again since she was having bad cramps and near tears when she asked for him to stay - there was no way he could deny her puppy eyes.

When Jason let out a loud screech as he found his favorite leather jacket, had 'Daddy's Little Terror' bedazzled on the back. And to his absolute horror, when he clawed off all of the fake gems and found that it was drawn onto the back of the jacket with thick, black sharpie. Jason's eyes widened and he let out another screech. Calling for the head of Bruce Wayne on a plate.

All the while Titania just groaned, being able to hear it through the several walls between them and snuggled her face into Damian's chest. Blissfully unaware of her actions due to half-consciousness. Unlike Damian, who was fully conscious, with bright pink ears and cheeks as he settled Titania's head on to his bicep as a pillow. Their legs and hands intertwined. Damian swallowed as he looked straight over Titania's bed head and at the far wall.

He was ** _not_** enjoying how she sighed contently, his name a breath on her lips as she snuggled closer. And there was **_no_** way that he thought it was adorable. Or at least that's what he's been telling himself as he laid there, wrapped in her embrace. And she wrapped in his. Nope. Definitely **_not_** thinking of how cute she was as she slept.

No way in hell was he thinking that.

-x-x-x-

Damian was in hell.

That was the only way to describe it, as Bruce dave him the _talk_. Which also included confrontation of his feelings for the small Pennyworth.

He hated to admit it, but Damian sputtered as he tried to grasp for an answer that he was so not ready to be confronted with. To make matters worse, Bruce kept pushing for answers with Jason jumping in on it too. Both demanding answers that Damian didn't have or didn't understand / couldn't explain.

They kept at it for a while, before, Dick saved Damian from the hell. He was about to thank Grayson for his assistance, before Dick turned to Damian with a gleam in his eyes.

Damian swore vengeance on them, as he continued this new form of torture for well over an hour, before Titania finally saved him. She gave him an apologetic smile as she drugged him to the gymnastics room to show him her new dismount. The one from the day before.

He was impressed, but told her that it was executed nicely. He received a wide smile and a kiss on the cheek, before she quickly over to the large square mat in the corner. Damian paused, then turned around, his eyes following Titania's movements as she flips and jumps and twists and so many other things things that he didn't have the name for.

The youngest son of Wayne thought back to his earlier torture, and felt his ears heat up. He was so screwed.

-x-x-x-

It wasn't until the next day that the victim was discovered. This time it was Tim.

He came storming down into the kitchen, the last one there, covered in feathers of all types, most were red and black. He glared fiercely at his father, while Damian busted a gut laughing once he saw Tim, Jason joining to. An inside joke being shared between the brothers and their father and butler. Titania was left out of the loop, but laughed anyway.

It was hilarious to see feathers sticking out from Tim in every which way.

-x-x-x-

Dick was the only one left that hadn't gotten pranked, and he was very suspicious of everything. He would check every door way to make sure there wasn't some trap set up. But there weren't any as he enter the gymnastics room, finding that Titania was already there on the floor exercise mat, with Damian talking to her about animals or something.

Dick grinned at the couple, as Damian turned around. The hint of the smile that might've been there, quickly fading. Dick raised a brow at the reaction as he walked over to the two. Titania did an aerial twist and then walked over to where Damian handed her the water bottle in his hand.

She smiled at him, and took it with a 'thank you' then turned to Dick, who watching them interact with interest. "Richard, Bruce asked for you." Titania told and instantly Dick was high alert.

"What did he say." He questioned and Damian clicked his tongue in annoyance and Titania shot him a look form the corner of her eye.

"For you to meet him in his office. Something about needing a negotiator for an upcoming meeting with Lex Luthor." She relaid, Dick's jaw clenched and he feel the headache coming just at the thought of dealing with him.

Dick sighed, and nodded to the two teens. Not noticing the look they shared as he turned his back to them, heading for Bruce's office unaware of what dangers lay ahead for him. Titania and Damian smirked and left, taking a different route to Bruce's office, meeting up with Jason and Tim. Each having two cans of silly string in their hands.

They waited in silence as Dick came around the corner and went into Bruce's office without knocking. The door closing quietly behind the eldest brother. The younger four crept up to the door, silly string cans ready.

It was silent for a moment before they heard Dick begin to yell. Jason kicked in the door and the four rushed into the room, spreading out and straying the silly string on Dick as he tried to defend himself. The eldest tried to run out of the room, only to find Jason in the way.

His boyfriend smirked at the betrayed look in his eyes. Dick growled and tackled Jason to the ground, wrestling a can out of his hand, and straying him retaliation. Jason was laughing that was borderline screaming as he tried to push away Dick's hands. Though Dick's ass was pressing right against the part that Jason liked Dick touching the most.

Dick smirked evilly down Jason. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Dick mouthed 'revenge'. And ground down on Jason's growing hard on. Jason could play this game too. He jerked his hips upwards.

Titania looked at them, closely, seeing that their fighting had lessened. She studied them closely and felt her cheeks begin to as the realization dawned on her. Titania dropped her cans and let out an embarrassed squeak and rushed out room, needing to bleach that of her mind.

She really didn't need that image of her mentor and big brother figure. She let out another squeak, pressing the palms of her hands to her eyes. She raced into the den and curled into Damian's chair. Her face was on fire as the family of 5 was looking at each other in confusion back in Bruce's office.

Dick looked down at Jason, horror in his eyes as he thought up something that might be the cause of why Titania suddenly ran out. Jason caught on pretty quick and both of their faces flushed a bright pink. That girl was way too observant for her own good. Dick got off of Jason and helped him up.

The silly string attack was at momentarily at a pause, as the two other brothers and father looked at the couple. It was awkward for a moment as the two tried to find the words on how to explain why Titania had left. Jason let out an awkward chuckle scratching the the back of his neck.

"Well it's kinda like this." Jason began, and Bruce narrowed his eyes at his sons.

* * *

Titania buried her face in her pillows and sighed, she and fed and cleaned Phoenix and thankfully she had been gaining weight appropriate to how old she was. Which was about three weeks. Titania sighed as she twisted onto her side and snuggled Phoenix close to her. Titania closed her eyes and then a scream resonated throughout the manor.

Titania's eyes open as she let out a sigh.

Looks like Bruce wasn't joking around, when he said they started a war.

And this was only the beginning.


	7. Waving the White Flag

_**Week 2 - Part 2:**_

Titania crept silently though the halls, just wanting to get a bite to eat then heading to one of the four safe zones of the manor : the kitchen, the gymnastics room, Bruce's office - which was dubbed off limits after the silly string attack - and the normal gym. Anywhere else was fair game.

The smallest occupant of the manor, had a couple ideas in mind for some people, but she just wanted to stay on the sidelines and watch as the chaos unfolds, even further then it already has.

Tip toeing into the kitchen, Titania found Tim grabbing the coffee pot - the only one and filled with fresh coffee - and fled from the room. Titania smiled a little to herself. She knew that every male in this manor - except maybe her grandfather - needed to ingest a certain about of coffee to be able to get through the day.

She wondered how this play out as she made herself some cereal and tea. She ate them, her body tense, as Bruce walked in, half awake, heading straight for the coffee machine, except with no coffee pot.

Bruce realized this as his hand reached out for it and found it absent. The mug in his other hand gave way under the pressure Bruce had applied to it. Titania, feeling the anger flowing off of Bruce in waves, quickly left her dishes at the counter, and ran like hell towards the gymnastics room.

No body was there, and Titania was thankful. Meaning Bruce probably wouldn't be there searching for the person who stole the coffee pot. Titania swallowed and let out a nervous giggle. She had no idea how this was going to end. Just wishing that Tim would survive the next 24 hours.

* * *

Tim knew he was going to hell the second the idea of stealing the coffee pot entered to his mind. At least he'll be awake when his brothers and father were going to be dragging him down to the firey pits. Tim smiled ruefully to himself. He should probably say goodbye to Kon.

He'll miss his boyfriend the most.

Yet he regrets nothing.

* * *

His brothers were seething in rage as they plotted with their father on how to recuse their beloved coffee pot and end the kidnapper's life. Or at least make it a living hell. Seeing as the Bat Clan doesn't kill. Jason would, but they took all of his real bullets and replaced them with non-lethal rubber and plastic ones.

And since the only one not there, was Tim. It was probably the third son that has committed this horrible offense. Now to find and punish him.

-x-x-x-

Later on in the day, while doing some crazy looking flips on the uneven bars, Titania heard the screams of 'I regret nothing!' and 'You'll pay for this atrocity!' along with some... _colorful_ and... _creative_... words that followed. Titania huffed as she dismounted.

She decided, as she took off the wrist supports, that once the noise died down, that she'll go and help out the poor, deserving soul. You don't take the Wayne's coffee. It's a basic, unspoken rule in the manor and for them. You. Just. Don't. Do. It. And Tim broke the rule, and now has to pay for it.

-x-x-x-

About half an hour later, Titania - with a first aid kit - crept along the walls to Tim's room. She knocked on his door softly, and found that it swung open, barely on its hinges. Titania felt herself pale a little as she walked into the room.

She looked around and saw a war zone. Books thrown everywhere with feathers in every possible nook and cranny. The blankets were roughly thrown off of his bed and his sheets were half on. The pillows were destroyed with papers and other things strewn across the room.

Titania shifted the kit to one hand and began searching in the ruins for a male body. "Tim? If you're alive, make a sound." Titania called out and heard a weak groan, coming from under the bed. Titania dropped the kit on the bed and rushed over to help Tim crawl out from under the bed.

Tim looked at his savior with tears in his eyes. Titania smiled angelically down at him, helping him out from there. She sat him down on his bed, and looked him over. There was sharpie drawings all over his face and neck. His shirt in ruins, revealing his muscular torso, that was _also_ littered with different types of scars.

Titania noted this and put it away for another time. She got him out of the shirt and saw some bite marks and scratches from blunt nails on his chest and arms. Titania sighed as she spotted some forming bruises. The smaller got out anti-bacterial wipes and wiped down his chest, back and arms. Luckily none of the scratches or bites seemed to have drawn blood. So no band-aids needed.

Tim helped Titania find him another shirt in the chaos. And being the absolute angel that she was - Titania offered him to stay with her in her room, until they could clean and fix his room. Tim had a protest on his lips, until he saw the look in her eyes, and he knew that he did not have the will power to deny her. She was like Dick like that. Knew exactly how to get anything they wanted.

Tim gave in and they searched for a couple other things like his lap top and some spare clothing and toiletries. They headed back to Titania's room and the younger helped him set up for the next couple of days.

Tim was thankful, but he was wary. For Damian, not to mention Jason, had taken quite the liking to Titania. He means, she somehow tamed the wild beast known as Damian Wayne. He has respect for the tiny girl, but he was wary of spending the next couple of days in her room. Especially since he could stay in one of the guest rooms.

Tim just doesn't see this as ending well for him.

* * *

Titania huffed to herself as she looked through different condos that were in her budget and in the correct neighborhood. She was snuggled under her blankets, with her laptop in her lap, and Tim was also on his laptop, in a similar position on the couch. He was muttering darkly to himself and Titania had a stroke of genius for a prank that she wished for him to help her with.

So bookmarking the listing she had came across on her searching, Titania opened another tab and began looking for the right materials.

"Hey Tim. Can you came over here?" Titania requested, gaining the older's attention. He raised a brow as Titania's eyes stayed glued to her shrugged and closed his laptop, crawling on to her bed and over to her.

"What's up?" He asked, glancing at her screen, seeing the electronics goods on the screen. She was muttering a few things to herself.

She smirked up to him. Her eyes alit with mischief. "A prank that goes throughout the whole manor, for Bruce, Jason, Richard and Damian." She started. "I would like your help with it. It'll be a good revenge plot for you as well." She proposed. And honestly, she had him hooked the moment she said 'prank'.

"What do you need?" Tim replied with a matching smirk. Titania's widen. This will annoy the crap out of them.

-x-x-x-

Bruce was the first victim of Titania and Tim's joint prank. There was some shuffling outside his office for a couple minutes, then it was gone. He didn't really think much of it at the time, but now he regrets not checking it out earlier. Every time he walked through a door or archway, there was this little high pitched beep that went off.

But no matter how close he inspected them, he couldn't find anything. It was starting to drive him up the wall. And he wasn't the only one. Sharing his pain was Dick, Jason and Damian.

He has yet to see Titania, and Tim was probably still out of it in his ruin of a room. So he doesn't know how they've been acting to the incessant beeping.

They were in the kitchen as it was lunch and Alfred came in, looking cool cucumber. And Jason snapped at the elder.

"How are you so composed with the damn beeping?" Jason growled at him. Alfred looked at him, surprise evident in his eyes.

"What beeping Master Jason?" Alfred asked and Jason gaped, the clicked his mouth shut. Of course, whoever set up the damn things would leave Alfred out of this... Jason's head shot up.

"Holy fucking Christ." Jason swore as he shot out of his seat. Dick looked at Jason with concern.

"You okay Little Wing?" He asked his boyfriend, who looked back at him with slightly crazed eyes.

"It was her and the Replacement." He hissed and the rest clicked into place. No one has seen the two all day, plus the Replacement has a reason for revenge on them. He probably dragged the little missy into it. No. Tim is smarter then to drag Titania into the revenge. So Titania must've come up with it, and had Tim help her with it. She was smart enough to come up with something like this.

And for a moment, Jason felt betrayal. But quickly snapped out of it. In a prank war all is fair, and there is a lack of previous loyalties. All is fair in love and war. And this was war. Jason growled to himself and stalked out of the kitchen, wanting to punch something as he made his way to the gymnastics room, where Titania should be. Annoying beeps following him, included.

And he was right, finding her high on the rings. Her legs hooked into them and she was doing upside down crunches. Jason had a moment of pride for the little missy, before remembering he purpose for being there.

Titania sighed, relaxing her core muscles, and saw Jason. Upside down that is. He was furious and Titania was glad that she was up high and not easily accessible. She smiled sheepishly at him, waving tentatively as he walked through the door. Titania sat up, her legs easily stretched into the splits as she grabbed onto the rings and flipped backwards onto the ground, standing next to the larger then life Jason.

She let out a nervous giggle as she looked up at him. He smirked and ruffled her hair. "Watch out Little Missy. You never know what be lurking around a corner." With that he left with an evil chuckle and a backhand wave. Titania smiled a little at him, knowing that there would be a prank, and or pranks, laying in wait for her, once she leaves the safety of the room.

Well she wouldn't leave until she had to and someone would be with her. Titania will not chance it.

-x-x-x-

Tim wasn't as lucky as Titania. He got a warning, but he also got several different threats on his life if he didn't deactivate the damn beeps. His brothers and father watching him closely as he did so. And collectively sighed in relief as they walked out of the library without the beeps sounding.

Tim also let out a sigh as they left, he shouldn't do something like that again, if he wishes to live as long as his night life allows him.

-x-x-x-

Titania got the classic water bucket prank when she came out of the gymnastics room for dinner. At least she got a pre-shower rinse, she sighed as she made her way up the stairs. She couldn't really find it in herself to be mad at them, do to her waring herself out very thoroughly in the gymnastics room.

So she quickly, once she reached her room, put her clothes to dry on the shower curtain pole, drying herself, then putting on some dark, Robin pajama shorts that she got at the airport, and a baggy knit long sleeve a dulled shade of crimson. She yawned a little as she made her way to the dining room, taking her spot next to Tim. Who had gotten mist of the sharpie off of him.

They shared a little greeting as partners in crime, before Titania greeted everyone. Digging into the nights meals, she smiled at the thought of revenge, but contained herself. This was enough, she'll help if asked, but won't start anything.

Damian noticed her shorts, as did the rest of the Bat Clan, who shot him smirks his ways throughout the entire meal, making the tips of his ears a tint of pink.

That night, Titania did not ask Damian or Jason to spend the night with her. Expect leaving with Tim in tow after dinner. Damian narrowed his eyes at his older brother. He looked nervous as their eyes briefly met, before Titania and Tim disappeared up the stairs and probably into the former's room.

When Tim and Titania got into her room, Titania locking the door. Then explaining to Tim, she feels safer this way, when he sent her a questioning look. He shrugged and began to settle down on her couch, before Titania gave him a stern look, and ushering him into her far to large bed.

"Why?..." He questioned. And Titania flushed a little as she settled in.

"I don't like sleeping alone. Up till now, Damian or Jason have been sleeping with me. So since we're sharing a room, might as well." She told him. Then continued at his wary look. "You don't have to sleep, you can if you want to. I can fall asleep with a light on, so you can be on your laptop." Titania offered and Tim nodded.

He grabbed his laptop and settled in. Turning down the brightness and turning off the beside lamps, they settled in for the night. Tim was typing away at his keyboard, his eyes focused on the numbers and letters on his screens.

It was different to Titania. It looked like he was coding or something like that. It caught Titania's eye, so she sleepily asked, leaning her head against his arm to see better. His answer confirmed her guess. He was coding something for security at Wayne Enterprises. Being curious, Titania asked if he would teach her.

Tim paused and thought about it. He looked down at her, and found Titania's eyes on his. They were determined and curious. Tim sighed and nodded in agreement.

Titania smiled at him, but Tim argued that the first lesson would have to be saved for tomorrow. Titania reluctantly agreed, feeling the effects of the day waring on her. She snuggled into her spot next to Tim, and within a couple moments was out like a light. Tim huffed a laugh at her.

Then found his smile turn sour, he was dreading tomorrow morning. Because he just _knew_ that Damian or Jason were going to do something to him. Tim sighed and went back to the security project; there wasn't anything he could do except wait.

* * *

In the morning Tim and Titania arrived to the kitchen at the same time, which only caused Damian to glare at him. As Tim excepted. The anger in the youngest brother's belly swirled and got hotter as he thought about Tim sleeping in the same bed as Titania. Though he has yet to place this anger as jealousy, so he is still confused as to why he is feeling it.

But the anger fizzled away as Titania met his eyes and smiled brilliantly at him, as she walked over to him. "Good morning Damian, everyone." She greeted, getting greetings in return. Titania got her tea and some of the spinach and cheddar omelette that Alfred had made, then went over to sit between him and Jason. Dick all cozied up in his boyfriend's lap. Tim went over to the coffee machine, several set of eyes watching him very closely to make sure he did not steal the beloved coffee pot once again.

That morning was exactly kind of peaceful. Probably because everyone - except a few - were silently plotting out their upcoming pranks. Dick had one in mind, specifically for Damian. It could be also be counted for Titania as well, in revenge for the damn beeping. But that was if Titania was with him, when the prank was pulled.

Dick smirked to himself. Now to find Titus.

-x-x-x-

Damian was with Titania in the normal gym, Damian helping her with her speed. Some might argue against it, but compared to other gymnasts her level, Titania is a bit on the slow end. With speed and momentum being a high necessity in gymnastics and acrobatics, it would definitely be good for Titania to work on her speed.

They were starting with a pacer, then would move onto sprints. They got halfway through the pacer, when Titus wondered in and over to them. Titania seeing movement in the corner of her eye, looked over and her heart jumps into her throat as her body jerked back, a scream being ripped from her throat.

Her eyes slammed shut as terror gripped her. Damian instantly ran over to Titania, placing his on her shoulders. Her body jerked away from the touch as her eyes flew open, her eyes focusing sharply at him. Her breaths coming in short sharp pants through her nose.

"Titania." He called out to her, she both tensed and relaxed at her name. "You need to calm down." Titania's eyes locked onto his as she tried to even out her breathing. Damian even took slow breaths with her.

After a minute, Titania slumped against Damian's chest, as he looked around and saw a sad looking Titus with a scary clown mask on. So it seems that Titania is afraid of clowns, pretty bad it by the look of it too. Damian didn't judge - a specific clown coming to his mind.

Damian whistled Titus over and had Titania watch as he removed the mask from his dog. Titus licked Titania's cheek in apology. She let a relieved laugh and scratched behind the Great Dane's ear. Titania buried her face in Damian's chest, her hands hanging on tightly to his shoulders as relief flooded her system.

Damian held lightly onto her hips, not wanting to spook her even more then she already was. The adrenaline drop making her tiny body tremble against his larger frame. She took a deep breath and got a whiff of Damian's scent. She instantly blushed at how it he smelled of the _Mandarin Oak_ cologne she had gotten him about a week ago.

The smell making her head a little lightheaded, with her heart rate picking up as his irresistible scent flooded her nose and mind.

Her cheeks darkened as she pulled back, not being able to resist herself. Damian's ice blue eyes were on her light emerald eyes as she moved her hands from his shoulders up to his jaw. He raised a brow and Titania let out a shy smile, before pulling him down to her. Their lips meeting, Titania tilting her head to the side to get a better angle, her eyes fluttering shut as Damian's hand came up and hooked behind her neck.

She sighed into the kiss, a smile playing out on her lips as Damian hesitantly opened his mouth and ran his tongue against the seam of her lips. Titania's eyes opened a little and saw Damian's eyes waiting for permission. She smiled and her eyes fluttered closed and opened her mouth to him.

Damian's eyes closed as well as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Exploring her wet cavern, their tongues hesitantly dancing together in Titania's mouth. Tentatively tasting and exploring, as Damian's arm slipped around her waist more securely, pulling her onto his lap, their stomachs pressed together.

Their lips more firmly pressed together as Titania's fingers moved up and grasped at Damian's short black hair. She moaned lowly as Damian massaged her tongue with his. But as good as it felt, the need for air was arising, so begrudgingly Titania pulled back, a dazed look in her eyes as they shyly met Damian's through her lashes. A pretty blush staining her cheeks as they panted lightly in the quiet gym.

Damian smiled down at her, a light blush on his own cheeks, while the blush on her's darkened. She licked her slightly bruised lips and smiled back up him. It was quiet, with neither knowing what to say after that.

"I want to get back at them." Titania finally said after a couple moments, a wicked grin on her face. Damian thought to himself that he liked that expression, he liked that feisty side of her. Though in the back of his mind he knew that they were delaying the inevitable.

"What do you have in mind?" He inquired and her grin widen, a mischievous gleam in her emerald eyes.

* * *

Dick wasn't sure what to make of the reaction to his prank on Damian. There was a loud, _feminine_ scream from the gym, then silence for several minutes, before there was screaming again. Except this time, it there were two voices and they were arguing. Dick felt this going straight downhill.

"You're being overdramatic!" Damian yelled to Titania's back as she sped down the hallways, Damian hot on her heels.

Titania didn't slow as she answered, if anything, she speed up. "Me overdramatic?! Really Damian? You, your brothers and father, completely messed up Tim's room, and left him under his bed covered in scratches and bites!" She screamed right back. "Besides, who bites someone over a coffee pot?!" Damian stayed silent, causing Titania to whip her head around, eyes blazing.

"Did you do it?" She accused, her words like whips, as Dick listened in. There was no answer from Damian, which got him a glare, "I can't believe you right now!" She huffed and ran pass Dick and Jason, flying up the stairs, slamming her door shut. Damian tried to follow but was pulled aside by Dick, who wearing a concerned expression. As was Jason.

"Hey Little D, what's going on with Titania?" Dick asked, Damian scowled, a glare in his eyes. His arms crossed, looking at the floor.

"I do no t know Grayson, she freaked out when Titus came into the gym with a clown mask on his face, it has just escalated from there. Either one of pull that prank?" He questioned, eyeing them closely. Dick didn't flinch at the glare, but he did lower his eyes to the ground in guilt.

"Grayson..." Damian growled as he found out the culprit of the prank.

"I didn't know she was going to react like this." Dick stated in his defense. Making Damian's eyes narrow dangerously at his eldest brother.

Just then, Titania came stomping down the stairs, all packed up. She glared fiercely at the three brothers, as their eyes widened. The three rushed forward to get in her way of the door. She growled at them, surprising all but one. Damian being a part of the whole act.

"Hold on there Little Missy. Why are you in such a rush to leave?" He asked taking a step towards her, Titania taking a step back. Hurt flashed in Jason's eyes, and Titania hated what she was about to say to him. But it was necessary.

Glaring at the tallest brother, Titania answered him. "I refuse to stay in a house that harbors people who will go after their own family after something as petty as a coffee pot! Especially because of how easy it would be to just _ask_ for it back!" She hissed, making the males' eyes widen in surprise. Her own eyes widen a little at her acting skills.

Titania continuing with the plan, stomped around Jason, seeing as there was no possible way to actually move someone of his size, without being the size of Bruce. She was about to reach for the door handle, when a thin, rough hand wrapped around her wrist, halting her movements. Titania's eyes traveled up the arm, actual fear and anxiety started to make itself present in her chest.

Tim was holding onto her wrist, and was looking down at her in concern. "It's okay." He stated, "What they did, it's fine, they've done worse." He added and Titania's eyes widen, before narrowing, swallowing down her rising anxiety at the unwanted touch, as she spun around. Leveling a glare at the three other brothers.

Though she sent a panicked look to Damian as Tim did not let go of her. Damian caught her look, mouthed 'breathe' discretely. Titania swallowed, as she kept her trembles under wraps. Titania yanked her wrist out of Tim's grasp, and silently let out a relieved sigh, her heart slowing a little, though Tim was still standing to close for comfortable.

Titania looked back up to Tim, a stern look in her eyes. "That doesn't matter! Families shouldn't be beating on each other!" She yelled, then quickly recoiled, not expecting that to slip past her lips. Maybe it was because they seemed so comfortable and trusting of each other that they know they will never truly harm each other. That it was all in jest.

Maybe it was because, Titania has been alone for a long time, and was never given the chance to truly get that comfortable with people.

She was jealous of them, but didn't recognize it until then.

Titania cursed under her breath, and pushed away from them, dropping her bags that were filled with towels, and rushed out the front door. Mentally kicking herself for revealing such things as she ran through Wayne property.

Back with the boys, they were staring at each other in pure shock, no one expecting her outburst - Damian especially. This was just suppose to be a prank. An act. But then it suddenly got to real. The door quietly shutting, brought the four brothers out of their shocked trance. They were out the front door within the next moment, Damian in the front. Jason besides him, with Dick behind him and Tim taking up the back.

They were going to find Titania and bring her back.

* * *

Titania heard faint footsteps behind her, and in her subconscious, Titania believed that her 'uncle' had found her. Fear shot through her body, making her go faster.

Her lungs heaving and body trembling with every step that she took deeper into the woods that were in the Wayne property. Titania cold taste the oh so familiar coppery taste of blood in the back of her mouth. The sensation caused her to abruptly stop and puke her breakfast into the bushes near her.

Titania was thankful that she still had her hair back in a pony tail, so none of her vomit got in it. Titania coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She panted as she continued into the woods. Completely unaware of how lost she is. Her mind too dizzy with a memory and sensory overload to really process where she was. Or wasn't.

-x-x-x-

Jason heard something unnatural to his right and whipped over silently, as the sounds of footsteps had it's way to his ears. They were light and uneven, stumbling by the pattern. Jason ran in that direction, making his steps as quiet as possible.

After a little bit he came across some bushes that had a horrible smell come from them. Peeking in them, Jason found vomit; he raised a brow and continued. Listening closely for those light uneven steps.

They stopped, and Jason quickly caught up, seeing Titania pulling herself up into a tall tree. Jason's brows furrowed as he silently walked over to the tree and looked up, seeing Titania laying on a brunch about 10 feet above him.

"Titania?" Jason called out to her and she flinched, looking down at him with tears in her emerald eyes. Jason's eyes widen at the terrified look in her eyes. "I'm coming up to get you." Jason said and waited for the small 'ok' before climbing up to her. Titania watching his movement closely. Or at least as close as se could, considering that she practically saw two of him.

Jason sat on the branch a little lower then her's and watched as she struggled up to a sitting position, tears were slowly sliding down her face, as she hung her head in shame. Alarm ran through Jason, but he had no idea on how to deal with this. This is different from nightmares.

"Titania?" He called again, this time his voice was soft and gentle. She peeked at him and shifted over to him. Straddling his lap, her face buried in his chest, her tiny hands gripping tightly onto his thin tee. Jason wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace, as she cried into his chest. Mumbling out apology after apology.

Jason wasn't sure what to do, so he did what he thought was right in a time like this - rub her clothed back in a soothing way and whisper back that it was fine. That he understood, that it was okay to cry, to feel the emotions that she was feeling.

"Jay..." Jason looked down at the teen, her tears had stopped for a moment. "I'm so sorry about what I said and did back there... It was suppose to be a prank..." She mumbled the last part into his chest, yet Jason heard it, and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Little Missy, worse things have been said to us." He stated and Titania let out a little huff, her hands tightening in his shirt. Jason continued to rub her back soothingly as her breathing evened out and came slower, deeper. She had fallen asleep. Jason sighed, and fished out his phone.

Sending a text to his brothers that he had Titania, and would meet them back at the manor. He got an instant reply from Damian.

 **How soon will you be back Todd?** Jason huffed and sent him an answer.

 ** _About 30 mins._ **

**I will meet you, half way then. Where are you?**

 _ **Near that old barn in the north west side of the property.**_

 **Very well.**

 **Take care of her Todd. Or else I will have to castrate you.**

Jason raised a brow at Damian's threat. He doesn't think that he'll allow Damian - with any type of sharp object - anywhere near his crown jewels. Does he? Jason shook his head and put back his phone. The largest brother shifted Titania in his hold, his arms hooked under her knees and looped around her back. Her arms coming up and lightly embraced his neck, even in her sleep.

Jason stood up and jumped down to the ground, landing as softly as possible as to not wake up Titania. He stood still for a second as she stirred, but settled down, her head resting his collarbone. Jason huffed and started walking to where he was going to meet his demonic little brother.

* * *

After Titania was successfully found and brought back to manor - secure in the arms of Jason. Who downright refused to hand her over to Damian, until he explained about the 'prank' they tried to pull to everyone.

So once they got back to the manor. The brothers and Titania - who was still asleep - gathered into the den. Tim bringing Titania's bags with them as evidence of the prank. Damian told them that Titania was terrified of clowns, so the prank that Grayson pulled on them, really scared her. Dick felt guilty - he was the one who started this mess.

Damian continued to explain that Titania wanted to get revenge on them, but they didn't know who had pulled the prank, so it would go on the three remaining brothers. But then it quickly went sour and the bags were filled with towel. Tim opened them up and found said towels.

A silence filled the area. It wasn't tense or awkward or angry. Just silent. It was broken when Titania began to stir in Jason's arms. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her fists. She looked like a child, like that, sitting in Jason's lap looking all sleepy.

Her eyes open and she looks around, seeing all the brothers there, and hanging her head in shame. "I'm sorry for earlier." She apologizes, raising some brows. No one blamed her, it was understandable. Sure they were angry at the first, but now that they had settled down they found it understandable and were concerned about her now.

"Do you want to tell us why you reacted like that at the end?" Dick asked softly, but Titania shook her head. Not really feeling like talking about herself right now. She barely had the strength to hold herself together as it was already.

So the white flag was raised and the prank war was called off as Titania gather her bags and retreated to her room.

But now the brothers were curious - except Jason, who already knew - about Titania's past. Even against Jason's warnings, the brothers went down to the Bat Cave and did a background check on Titania.

And what they found was not pretty.


	8. Nothing Stays Hidden

**_Week 2 - Part 3:_**

Titania's past was twisted, horribly twisted. It made the brothers wonder how she continued to smile as she does.

Her parents were constantly traveling do to their line of work, they made to take off a couple years due to the fact that Maven got pregnant, and had Titania. They stayed with her until she could start eating baby food, then left her in the hands of a nanny. A different one each time they came back for a couple weeks.

Titania started off in life in the care of many different strangers. Not even a sibling to keep her company.

Yet she never complained. Not once.

Because that she was her life, and she had never known a different one.

Then one day, she watched the Flying Graysons at their only international tour. She fell in love with acrobatics.

So she asked to be able to be put in a class for young beginning gymnastics, the next time her parents showed up. It was the only thing she had asked from them. They agreed and Titania got everything ready for them to sign, knowing they were to busy to do it themselves. They sighed and paid for the classes, and left.

Leaving Titania alone with another stranger, taking her to a strange place she hoped would be an escape.

It was harder then she thought, but so worth it. She had _friends_. She wasn't alone anymore.

Then were several people from many different places that didn't speak English very well. So being who she was, Titania helped them learn English, and in return, she learned several different languages fluently by the time she was 9. French and Irish she picked almost instantly, as well as Spanish and Italian. German and Romanian gave he some trouble though. Especially German.

But then tragedy struck when she was 8, her parents had died, in a head on collision car crash with a semi truck. The only thing they left to her was their savings account. Nothing else. Not her home, or their belongings. Nothing else other then a savings account with 5 grand in it.

Her next of kin was her Irish uncle and English grandfather. One lived in Bolton, England. The other in Gotham City, U.S.A. Her caseworker spent her to live with her uncle, without a second thought, and case closed.

Her caseworker spent Titania to hell.

The beatings didn't start until after a couple months - when he had come home completely drunk late at night. Titania had woken up do to the door slamming shut and somethings falling down loudly to the ground. Confused, sleepy and worried, Titania had left the safety of her room and ventured out to the living room, where her uncle was chugging a bottle of rum.

She had called out to him, and he stared at her for a long time, his small eyes narrowed and thin lips twisted into a sneer. He threw the bottle at her, it missed by a foot, but caused her to squeak in fear. She ran back to her room, her uncle hot on her heels. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back.

He yelled at her to stop crying, that it hurt his ears. That she sounded like a whore when he caused her to scream in pain as he brought down his fist to her stomach, chest, back, arms, legs. Titania quickly learned that he easily got bored when she stopped making sounds. But that wasn't until the 6th time he beat her.

It was around then, when he found that if he couldn't beat the screams from her - he'd whip them out of her. Every night for several weeks, he whip her with his belt to just until her skin would break. Then back off. Stumbling off to his room to sleep away the rest of the drunken haze. Leaving Titania to clean herself up in a sobbing mess.

All the while, Titania had to pretend that she wasn't in a state of constant pain and ready to cry if someone touched her back.

No she had to pretend and make a mask - a shell - around her. To protect herself. From the world, from her life, from her uncle.

It was her 10th birthday when her uncle decided to give her a special type of 'gift' - birth control. He told her that they were vitamin pills and she had to take them everyday. Being the naive little girl she was, Titania believed him. Despite everything.

Not to long after, Titania got her first period and cramps. She talked to the school nurse about it, it went well and was sent home with a couple periods worth of pads and knowledge of how to deal with these new things. It was also that night that her tormenter raped her. Then beat her for getting blood all over him.

That was the first time he left a scar. It was a graze from a piece of broken glass from a picture frame he thew at her. It had shattered against her shoulder and a piece stuck in her shoulder. Bruises already littered her body. Titania had let out a loud pained whimper. which got her a kick to the ribs.

He might've left scars, but he never broke her bones - because then she would have to go to a doctor, and there goes his plaything. He knew that she could deal with the cuts. So he simply kept the first aid stocked.

Titania was scared, the first time there was a cut that was deep enough for the need of stitches. She knew of one person, that could help her - but if she was caught, then she would be beaten again. But he had already snoring away as she crept for the phone and called her grandfather.

It was around midnight there in the UK, but Gotham was 5 hours before so it was only around seven there. She called and prayed that it was Alfred that picked up the call. She had met her grandfather only twice. Once when his wife, her grandmother, had died when she was 3 and when her parents died when she was 8.

She called him and when he picked up, she asked if he could talk. He asked who this was, she answered and he told her that she should be asleep. She replied that she knew but she needed his help. Emotions were thick in her voice, and she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Alfred helped her stitch the wound and thankfully didn't question her.

She called again a couple days later.

And again the next day.

It was after the fourth call that she spilt the truth to her caring grandfather. He helped her through the pain and stitches. Giving her advice to fight back. He helped where he could, but now he had 4 other grandchildren currently living with him along with the father that he basically raised himself. He couldn't just leave, no matter how badly he wanted to.

As Titania turned 12, the rapings were nearly every night. Titania did her absolute best to fight against him. But she was tiny and he was over a foot taller then her with over a hundred pounds to her weight. Then wasn't much she can do. But that still didn't stop her.

She wouldn't allow this... _monster_... to take away who she was.

Titania was in a horrible amount of pain, he whipped her as he took her from behind. Then strapped her down her hands and feet, and used her stomach as an ash try. It wouldn't be for the first time that he has done that. It was one of his favorite things to do. Right under hearing her screams and pleads for him to stop.

Those were music to his ears.

And now there was sounds - voices - coming from the living room. The monster feared that his plaything was snitching on him to the authorities. He found out she had snitched, but not to the authorities. White hot rage coursed through the monster as he decided that his plaything needed to be punished.

What he didn't realize was that the person on the other side of the line was listening to them as he beat her the worse he ever has, and take her all over again. That the person on the other side of the line was his late brother's father-in-law. The butler to the house of Wayne.

It was later that week that he realized that his plaything had ran. And he didn't know where - but he was going to find out. Then punish her for leaving.

And there was another thing he will not know until it is too late.

Titania has made friends with not only the house of Wayne, but the infamous Bat Clan. And they are on their way to punish _him_.

* * *

Titania bolted upwards in her bed. A cold sweat clung to her heated skin. Her breathing was labored and her back had phantoms of pain lingering on it. Tears slid down her cheeks silently as she got out of her bed, and stumbled over to her the light on low, she took a cold shower.

There was no possible way that she was going back to sleep tonight.

Titania closed her eyes tightly and her fists clenched as the cold water ran down her back. A scream tried to make its way pass her clenched teeth as the phantom pain began to leave. She breathed heavily through her nose as tears flowed past her closed eyelids.

Everywhere hurt.

But she wasn't allow to make any sound or else she would be punished.

* * *

It was silent between the four brothers as they went through the recorded phone calls between Alfred and Titania had over the past few years. Starting at the beginning somewhere over 2 years ago. The calls never went over 10 minutes and all contained Alfred's worried, calm voice and Titania's pained and broken voice.

Damian had never felt this amount of rage before in his life - neither has his brothers - and it kept growing as they listened to the one of two calls that went over 10 minutes. The one where Titania spilt _everything_ to Alfred. Her childhood was bits and pieces of all of their pasts bundled up and rolled into something horrific.

Damian and Jason shared a look as the forth recording came to an end: this _monster_ was going to pay for _everything_ he had done to Titania. And he is going to pay _dearly_.

The two brothers nodded to each other and turned around to see Bruce standing there, arms crossed and a stern look in his eyes. How the hell does this man move so damn quietly!

"No killing." Bruce stated with a firm, unwavering voice. And Jason's jaw dropped, while Damian's fists clenched. A fire burning in his belly.

 _How **dare** his Father stand in his way of avenging his beloved!_

Damian's eyes widen a little at his own thoughts. Wait... beloved?

"Why the hell shouldn't we kill this fucking bastard?!" Jason yelled, anger fueling his words. He was glaring at Bruce - he didn't understand the affect this bastard had on Titania! He didn't see her nightmares! He didn't hear her screams or pleads or nearly get cut from getting to close, because Titania sleeps with a _knife_!

"He may deserve it, but we aren't the ones to decide that." Bruce replied, calmly. Causing the second oldest and youngest sons' blood to boil. He surely heard what the recordings - how can he stay so calm?!

"He totally deserves it! Why can't we decide it? We've done it plenty times before! Besides, didn't you heard what those recordings too? How can you not want to tear him limb from limb?!" Jason growled loudly and took a step towards Bruce. Who stood there as calm and silent as always.

Damian had high respect for his father, but this. This is being plain coldhearted and goes against what the older man has taught them. To protect the innocent and to wipe out the evil in this city. Titania's a part of this city - and there is evil haunting her that they must get rid of.

"Todd is right Father! That man does not deserve to see the light of day again!" Damian snarled, glaring at Bruce. Who remained as quiet and composed as always. Damian growled in irritation.

"I forbid you to go to the light blue house on Elmerson's Street Bolton, England. And I'll take away patrol from you for three months should you kill the man with greying hair and a pot belly." Bruce stated, a slight up turn in the corner of his mouth. He winked and swept out of the room. Leaving his sons with wide eyes and mind slightly reeling.

"I'm serious about the last part though." He called over his shoulder. Knocking his sons from their hazes. They all looked at each other.

"Wheels up in 10." Dick commanded and his younger brothers nodded. Bruce in the distance shaking his head. His sons were quite the handful. But as he opened the glass door to his suit, Bruce thought that he was glad he didn't stop at one. The noise of his sons plotting the demise of Titania's tormenter a favorite subject as they got ready to leave.

* * *

The monster that was Titania's tormenter, growled to himself. He had hacked into the airport's data base and was looking for his plaything's name. He had already gone through the security footage and found that his little plaything had left the UK. But to where he was unsure. So he started looking at the international minor passengers for the past two weeks that he had been without his plaything.

It had taken some time, especially with the fact that the monster knew that his plaything spoke many different languages, but now he had found where she had run off to - Gotham City, USA. The monster grinned to himself. Looks like he was going to Gotham to retrieve his plaything.

Unknown to him though, was that Gotham's very own Bat Clan was coming to him. And breaking several different flying laws as they went - because _someone_ got hold of the stirring wheel. Cough, cough - Jason.

-x-x-x-

When they got to the monster's house, there was a light on in the living room. The Bat Clan cut the power to the house and crept into the house as there was a lot of swearing coming from inside. They closed off every escape route as they blocked the exits of the living. Their figures shrouded in shadows as the monster was able to make out the outlines of 5 figures.

He squinted at them as he reached for his handgun. Only to find that it was gone.

The first and largest of the figures stepped out, his gun in hand, revealing a 6 foot male with a large muscle mass, guns at his hips and a red cowl covering his head. "Looking for something?" He raised the monster's gun. The monster stayed silent, a snarl on his lips. "Did you ever use it on _her_?" The Red Hood hissed to the monster.

It took moment, but the monster understood what Red Hood was asking. He was talking about his plaything. The monster's lips twisted up into a wicked grin. An evil gleam shinning in his pebble eyes.

"My plaything?" There was a loud growl coming from behind the monster - a warning - but he continued anyway. "No I never used it on her, she'd be taken if I did." The monster stated, his Irish accent thick and his tone sick and perverse. Nightwing had to hold back Robin, they couldn't maul the monster without enough evidence to get him life in prison.

Red Robin came out of the shadows and placed a hand on Red Hood's shoulder - keeping him grounded. Red Hood aimed the gun at the monster. Yet the monster was overconfident - he believed that just because he carried guns, didn't mean he would shoot him.

He was wrong.

The monster screamed as a bullet went through his foot. Red Hood removed his cowl, revealing a man with a red half mask and two tone hair. The monster snarled at the young male, holding his bleeding foot tightly as the man's lips formed a nasty smirk.

"You're going to tell us everything you did to her or little bits of you are going to come off one at a time." Red Hood threatened, that smirk firmly in place. The monster realized then as Batman slunk out of the shadows, and Robin was released that these vigilantes were serious. They were going to hurt him and going to enjoy every moment of it.

The irony has never been more bittersweet.

-x-x-x-

The monster spit blood on Robin from where he was hanging low off of the ceiling. A laugh on his split and bloody lips. He barely contained his scream as the smallest of the 5 dug a batarang into the soft flesh of his thigh. Robin wiped the blood off of his cheek with disgust, twisting the batarang around in the monster's thigh, enjoying the sounds of pain escaping his bloody mouth.

"Ye know, when I was too tired to take her, I'd strap her down to m'bed, all naked and scarred, and use her as an ashtray. She'd let out the most beautiful whimpers yer ever be hearing." The monster laughed and Red Robin couldn't resist the urge to hit him with his Bow staff.

The wind was knocked out of the monster, along with a scream as a rib broke. Robin ripped the batarang out of his thigh earning him another scream.

Robin wiped the blood off of batarang using the skin of the monster, cutting it as the sharp object was removed. The monster let out a pained groan as he caught his breath. A snarled smile paying out on his lips.

"Are you enjoying my plaything?" He suddenly asks Robin, causing him to freeze in place. The whole room silent. "That's why yer here. Ain't it? To take away the competition for her. I understand, I'd do the same... She really is an exotic toy, so flexible and small. So weak and feisty. Really stirs the fire in m'loins." He stated and Robin snapped, he dived for the the monster, batarang ready to bury itself in his heart.

But Nightwing was quicker, he tackled Robin to the ground, hitting the batarang out of his hand.

"Release me this instance Nightwing!" Robin snarled, a growl making itself clear as Batman held back Red Hood with the help of Red Robin.

"So that you kill him?" Nightwing hissed as he wrestled the younger into submission.

"Exactly! Now release me!" Nightwing didn't release Robin as the monster laughed evilly. The Bat Clan glared at him so fiercely that the monster pissed himself, terror shooting through him. Robin sneered at him in disgust and stopped fighting against Nightwing. Who after a moment slowly released the smaller.

Robin stood up with Nightwing and stalked over to the monster as did Red Hood. He pulled out his gun - which didn't have any lethal bullets in it, maybe not Knowing Jason - and Damian ripped the clothes off of the monster. This was the part they have been waiting for.

"Do you, Keiran MacNarama confess to not only rapping a twelve year old female a count of over 400 times, but physically and verbally abusing her during a time span of over 4 years?" Batman questioned, his voice a low growl, as Red Hood targeted his objective. The monster swallowed seeing the Red Hood's target.

"Yea I do." The monster made eye contact with Red Hood's white eye holes. A sneered smile on the monster's lips. "And I enjoyed second of hearing her screams and pleads." Red Hood squeezed the trigger twice and felt nothing but delighted disgust as the monster screamed loudly before passing out from the pain of his balls being shot.

-x-x-x-

When the police arrived to the monster's house, they found him strung up, bleeding and naked with nearly every bone in his body broken. There wasn't a soul around and upon closer insect section, there was a voice recorder tied around his neck. It was taken as evidence and they took down the barely alive male and sending him to the hospital.

They searched the house for several hours, but the only evidence was the voice recorder, the male, the gun with the expanded bullet and a couple other bullet casings. Nothing else was found and as they went through the voice recorder, they found the whole crime had been recorded.

But in it was also a confession from Keiran MacNarama, a horrifying confession that will get him locked away for a very long time should they find the girl he had done this to.

* * *

When the Bat Clan got back to Gotham - this time Bruce got the wheel, much to the disappointment of Jason and Damian - Damain dragged Tim to the side. And Tim knew exactly what this was about.

"Drake, retrieve any items that you may have in Titania's room and hastily move to a guest bed chamber." Damian instructed, an unknow gleam in his eyes. One that Tim had never seen before - at least not from Damian.

He's seen in Dick's eyes when Jason nearly died, and vise versa. He's seen it in his own eyes when he and the Teen Titan's nearly failed a huge mission and he's seen it in Bruce's eyes whenever one of them gets caught by a villain (though he hides it well) - it's desperation.

And right then, Tim realizes that his younger brother has fallen in love with Titania.

Tim smiled understandingly at Damian and nodded. Damian nodded stiffly and the two went their separate ways for the night. Passing briefly in the hall as Tim heads out of Titania's room.

"She's awake." Damian nodded and waited until Tim had disappeared into a room at the end of the hallway, to knocked softly on Titania's door.

"Who is it?" Her slightly muffled voice came through the heavy wooden door. And Damian was reminded of what happened only a couple hours before, his fists clench as he suppressed his anger.

"It's Damian." He replied and there was silence then the lock clicked and the door swung open revealing Titania in a faded yellow baggy sweater and black yoga pants. Her hair was flowing freely around her shoulders as her emerald eyes met his, a small smile on her pink lips.

"Come on in." She said her soft voice like music to Damian's ears as she stood aside so he could come in. Damian walked into the room, Titania closing and locking it after him as he settled down on her bed. He was staring down at his hands, deep in thought as Titania looked at him in worry. He was quieter then normal.

She walked up to him, kneeling before him and grasping his hands in between her. Damian looked up and stared into Titania's eyes tonight's memories circuiting through his mind.

Damian was in awe of this teen. This tiny teen who survived _years_ with that monster as a _child_. Yet still has the strength to allow him to hold her, to kiss her. She has the strength to smile at him - to wear her heart on her sleeve. That amount of strength was unbelievable to the young vigilante.

There was this weird feeling bubbling up in Damian's chest, causing him to feel unimaginably light as he felt his heart flutter in his chest. Damian reached out and wrapped his arms around Titania, burying his face in her neck.

"Damian?" Titania questioned, though she hugged him back around the neck. He only tightened his hold on her. Her scent surrounding and calming the anger inside Damian.

The larger pulled her up into her lap, moving to bury his face in her bosom. Titania blushed heavily at the sigh she felt more then heard, but she held onto Damian, running her fingers through his soft thick black hair.

It was quiet for a while as Damian slipped his hands under Titania sweater, drawing absentminded patterns on her bare hips. Massaging the flesh on her hips and lower back. Titania sighed at the feeling, a bright blush stained to her cheeks and ears as she continued to play with his hair - a small smile on his lips.

"Titania." He called out his eyes peaking up to her. She hummed in acknowledgement as she looked down at him. Damian's ice blue eyes were more of a stormy color and very intense. It made Titania feel bare as their bodies were flush up against each other.

"Be mine."

.

.

.

A blush exploded on Titania's face, her eyes widening, as Damian's words sunk in. _Be his?_ Titania hid her face in her hands as a lot of emotions ran through her mind. Shocked surprise and nervous excitement were the first ones that she could name, and the other ones were still too muddled to understand.

Titania heard Damian sighed and he retracted his hands from her skin. Titania almost whined at the loss of warmth. But then his hands came up and softly grasped her own hands, removing them from her face. Titania was completely convinced that her face was the color of a ripe tomato.

"Forgive for saying that suddenly. I just want you to think about it. I won't force you to make a decision right away." Damian told her softly, causing her stomach to do a series of flips and twists, the butterflies making her lightheaded. Although accelerated pulse probably doesn't help.

Titania nodded her eyes casted shyly to the side. Sneaking glances at Damian's face. She noticed the way his ears were pink, and found it cute that he was embarrassed as well. She giggled softly and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Tomorrow." She promised. Damian nodded and they settled in for the rest of the night.

Titania actually got back to sleep with Damian there to protect her from herself. It was a rare thing for her. It only happened once before and Jason was there to help her settle down afterwards. Titania smiled to herself as she brought Damian's hand close to her, clasping it tightly with her two hands.

Damian pretended to be asleep until Titania had actually fallen back asleep. His eyes opened and adjusted easily to the darkness. He sighed and kissed her hand, shifting his body closer so that Titania could rest on his bicep.

Resting his cheek against her crown, Damian hoped that Titania will say yes. He felt such sadness at the mere thought of her saying no. Damian felt an incredible pull towards Titania, that he hoped against all odds that he didn't ask to soon. It was just after tonight, it made Damian realize that Titania could easily be taken from him.

And Damian would do anything to stop that from happening.

* * *

In the morning, by the time Damian woke up, Titania was gone. Somehow she managed to release herself from his embrace without waking. Damian sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. There was some shuffling outside and then the door softly swung open, revealing Titania with two mugs in her hands. She closed the door with her hip and looked up. Her eyes meeting Damian's.

She smiled sweetly at him and walked over to the bed. Handing him a cup of black coffee with two spoonfuls of sugar and sat down next to him. Sipping on her own earl grey with a spoonful of honey.

Titania didn't say anything, so Damian didn't either. He just sipped his coffee quietly as Titania laid her head against his shoulder. Both lost in thought as they sipped their respective drinks. The quiet was calm and peaceful and there weren't any words to be said between the two youngest occupants of Wayne Manor.

-x-x-x-

Damian and Titania didn't really speak to each other that day as Titania directed the brothers and Bruce to clean Tim's room. It was their fault, so it was their responsibility. And surprisingly she was met with no spoken aloud protests.

She gave them a smile and herded them up to Tim's room with cleaning supplies, trash bags, brooms and other things. And within the next few hours, Titania got them to clean the room up to Alfred's standards.

Titania nodded to herself at she inspected everything in the older teen's room. She turned sharply to the boys who were lined up along one wall, quietly waiting for her verdict. Her stern face melted into a large smile.

"Very good." Titania stated and they smiled as well - expect for Jason, who smirked, and Damian, who gave a curt nod, though there was a slight up turn to his lips.

Alfred came in then and looked around the room with slightly wide eyes, in his hands was a tray with cups of coffee and tea. Titania smiled brightly at her grandfather, bouncing over to him.

"What do you think Grandpa?" She asked in earnest. He smiled down at her.

"Did you do this?" He asked, for there was no way, even with all of hem together, could the Waynes have cleaned this room like he would. Titania giggled as there were some protests from Jason and Dick.

"They did most of it, I just went along behind and made it perfect." She snickered and got protests from the guys, except Bruce, who had come up behind her and grabbed a cup of coffee and retreated to his office, biding his farewells as he left.

Titania grabbed her tea a the others came over and grabbed some coffee. Alfred nodded and left with a proud smile on his face.

Damian kept stealing glances at Titania as she chatted away happily with Tim and Jason about something or anything. He wasn't to interested in the topic. It was her that he was interested in. That reminds him...

Damian turns to his eldest brother. "Grayson, I need to speak to you about pressing matters." Damian said, just loud enough for the eldest to here him. Dick looked down at his brother, with a raised brow and made the 'after you'gesture. Damian nodded and with one last glance to Titania, Damian left Tim's room with a Dick in tow.

Titania noticed this from where she was watching Damian in the corner of her eye. She internally takes deep breath, she has to make a decision. And soon.

Outside Tim's room, further down the hall, out of ear shot. Dick turned to Damian with a questioning look. Damian huffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. It was quiet as Damian struggled to find the correct words to describe how he was feeling.

"I feel an attraction to Titania." He finally said and Dick's brow disappeared into his hairline. "I get this odd light sensation in my chest whenever she smiles and I can barely think clearly when I kiss her-" Damian plowed on, but was interrupted by Dick.

"You've kissed her more then the time we caught you?" Dick needed to know this. He was bouncing on the balls on his feet and so wanted to know about his little brother's love life.

Damian rolled his eyes at Dick, annoyed. "I have kissed her twice more since then. But that is not exactly what -"

"Twice?! You got some guts Little D."

"Grayson..." Damian growled, Dick held his hands up in surrender. Damian huffed and looked off to where Tim's door was open. Dick smiled to himself, already knowing what Damian was going through.

"I... I do not understand this complex... feeling... towards her. At times, her stubbornness annoys me to no end, but other times it is quite... adorable. Especially when she puffs out her cheeks or pouts. Then when we kiss, I feel so strongly attracted to her. As when I see her preform acrobatics. But when I see her caring for Phoenix or Titus, I can't help but feel a different type of attraction towards her and I feel affection as well along with this odd sensation in my stomach, and my pulse speeds up -"

"You're in love with Titania, Damian." Dick stated softly, interrupting Damian's babbling.

The 13 year old whipped his head over to Dick, his mouth open, his arms at his side as he pushed off the wall.

"In love?" He echos, uncertain, while Dick smiles knowingly at Damian. It's infuriating. "What is it like to be 'in love'?" Damian questions, annoyed as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. Dick chuckles at his behavior.

"It's what's happening to you right now." Dick stated and before Damian could further question him, he practically bounced back to Tim's room. Damian stared at the opposite wall for a long time.

Was he in love with Titania?...

Looking back at their numerous interactions and his feeling during then and what he has learned about 'love' from observation and asking around - Damain could probably safely say that yes:

He _was_ in love with Titania.


	9. How Did This Happen

_**Week 2 - Part 4:**_

Titania was pacing.

Jason was worried.

She's been this for the past half hour. Not saying a single thing.

Just. Pacing.

Then suddenly she stopped, and turn to him, a desperate look in her eyes. Jason wasn't sure he was the right person to be talking to for emotional problems. 'Cause Jason just _knew_ she was about to talk about her feelings.

Titania rubbed a hand across her face and through her hair. She pulled her blue-black hair all over her shoulder and began to absentmindedly braid it. "Jay... Damian asked me to be his..." She told him softly, her cheeks a bright pink as Jason tensed. _How dare that demonic brat even **think** about asking her that?!_

Before Jason could jump up and hunt down his little brother, Titania spoke again. "I was thinking of saying yes." She confessed just as soft as before. Jason stared at her with wide eyes. At a loss for words.

"But I'm scared, I've never felt like this for another person... He makes me feel safe. And I value that over a lot of things." She stated, and began to pace again, playing with the ends of her long hair. "He can be so gentle with me, and with animals. You they say you can tell a lot about a person by how they treat animals. And when he asked me, there was this such intense look in his eyes..." Titania trailed off, slowing to a stop, a far off look in her eyes.

It was silent for a moment before she shook her head and continued to pace. "But then he busted into my room, while I was in the shower and searched my room, triggering my memories, but then he tried to make it up to me while we were at the mall. But then he did again after I got Phoenix - but it was to feed her, and then he umm..." Titania trailed off her cheeks stained with a permanent blush.

"He almost did, but at the last second he handed the choice over to me. And I was the one who allowed him to kiss me." She mumbled, though Jason heard, trying to kept his cool. He leaned back against Titania's couch as she continued to pace.

"But then, he's always knocked before coming into my room. Though the door is locked when I'm in here. Not that really mattered the first time. Also where did he learn how to pick a lock?" She turned to Jason with an expectant look. He didn't flinch as he shrugged, keeping his eyes on her's. Though he felt a twinge of guilt for lying to her.

Titania eyed him for a moment before huffing, her cheeks puffed out and her arms crossed as she plopped down next to Jason. She leaned her head against his hard shoulder, her eyes closing as she forced her body to relax. Jason wrapped an arm around her as she looked up to him.

"Hey Jay could I ask you a question?" She asked and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Just did Little Missy." He retorted, earning him an eye roll and light smack to his chest, causing him to chuckle. "What do you wanna ask?" He asked, hugging her closely.

"You're in love with Richard, correct?" She questioned, the far off look back in her eyes. Though Jason just blushed a little and mumbled out a 'yes'. "What's it like to be in love?" She asked the question that had been on her mind since she was a kid. Jason struggled for the right words for a couple minutes before just settling on:

"Love makes you crazy." Titania looked up with surprise and curiosity. Wanting to know more about the statement. Jason huffed again, looking off to the side. "It makes you do things, you wouldn't before no matter what. The same with thinking. It'll mess that shit up. It'll mess big time with your feelings. It can make you feel like your on cloud nine or down in the darkest pits of hell."Jason pauses for a moment then finally says: "Love is the most addictive drug."

Titania stayed quiet for a long time as she let the information sink in. Titania never thought of love as a drug. But it makes sense. A lot more then it probably should. When you have it, you're on a high, but when you don't, you're desperate for it. To have more. And most people want love in some form or another. To have that connection with another person.

Titania knows this all to well.

The smaller sighed and buried her face in Jason's shoulder. A million and one doubts and concerns racing through her mind, that only quieted down with a single decision.

Titania has her answer for Damian.

* * *

Damian was antsy. Titania had yet to come to him with an answer and it was dinner time. He silently sighed as he settled into his spot across from Drake. Todd and Titania having yet to come down.

Damian was about to get up and go get them, when they appeared around the entryway. Titania looked down and locked eyes with Damain for a second. And for that moment electricity passed through them and Titania smiled shyly at him, before taking her spot at next to Tim. Jason doing the same thing.

Alfred brought out the food as everyone settled in, Bruce waiting the two youngest discretely with interest. They would sneak glances a each other between bites and conversations. There were a couple times over the course of the meal, that their eyes would meet and Titania would blush a little and smile shyly, while Damian's lips would twitch upwards into a ghost of a smile.

After dinner, Titania walked straight over to Damian, a determined smile on her face, and grasped his hand, not saying a word as she led him out of the dining room as everyone watched.

Dick had a shitting eating grin, while Jason smirked softly and Tim just smiled. Glad that they are working this out. Bruce and Alfred smiled proudly to themselves. Proud that their child and grandchild were healing and finding a little bit of normal in this chaotic life they have to deal it.

* * *

Titania locked the door behind her and sat Damian down on the bed. Gathering her courage and swallowing down the doubts swimming in her mind, Titania sat herself down in his lap, straddling it. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he hands came up and settled on her hips.

He looked up slightly, a hopeful twinkle in his eyes as Titania moved her hands up his neck to his jaw. She smiled beautifully to him, causing his heart to pick up the pace. His fingers flexed against her hips.

"I will be yours, if you will be mine." She offered softly, dipping her head down so their lips were a hair's width away, their breathing intermingling. A smile touched his lips as he breathed back an answer.

"Yes." He agreed and crashed his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss and pressed back against him. A weight, they didn't realize was there, was lifted off their shoulders. Their bodies light as Damian deepened the kiss, but asking first, or course. She granted it with little to no hesitation and her hands found their way to his hair.

One of Damian's hands slipped under her black form fitting shirt, massaging the flesh there, while the other slid up her side. Wrapping his arms around her, to pull her even closer. Titania moaned a little as their bodies were pressed flush against each other.

As the need for air rose, Damian nipped at her bottom lip. Then placed a kiss on it, moving over to the corner of her mouth, he placed another butterfly kiss on it. Damian continued to place little kisses on her cheek, jaw, and down to her neck. The need to mark the ivory column, the one that had been teasing him for several days now, was irresistible.

So he didn't resist, he gave in and sucked on the skin right under her jaw, earning a little moan from the beautiful, enigmatic teen in his arms. Besides she was his now, he had to make sure everyone knew not to trifle with what is his.

Damian grinned against the red and purple hickey. How could he forget? He was hers too. Not that any of those other harlots could even begin to compare to his beloved.

* * *

In the morning Titania was alone when she woke up. She hummed to herself as she ran her hand through her bed head and ended touching her lips with a small sense of wonder blossoming in her chest. She giggled to herself as she got out of bed and did her morning routine.

She came out of her room in a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a simple black button up, her hair back in a french braid. She walked down to the kitchen with a pet in her step. Feeling extra energetic today. Blissfully unaware of the very noticeable hickey on her neck.

When she entered the kitchen, everyone already there, all eyes were discretely on her as she chirped them a 'good morning'. Their eyes zoned in on her neck, and without Titania understanding why, Jason lunged at Damian who was smirking with pride and victory.

"How dare you defile her innocence!" Jason let out a battle cry as he and Damian went at it right there in the kitchen; Titania and Dick had to pulled their respective boyfriends off of each other.

"I did nothing to defile to her Todd!" Damian growled at he pulled at the older's hair. But as soon as he felt his beloved's arms wrap around his torso, he felt the anger start to slip away. Enough that he allowed his hold on Todd's hair to lessen enough that Titania could pull him away from the fight.

"Oh yea? Then what do you call that hickey on her neck." Jason hissed as Dick rubbed his tortured scalp. Titania tensed up behind him in shock.

"I was merely stating my claim on her." Damain retorted, getting a half assed smack to the back of the head, before Titania rushed out of the room in search of the closest bathroom. Damian raised a brow at her odd behavior, and followed after her. Bruce chuckled into his mug filled with coffee.

Oh to be young and in love. He snorted softly and drained the cup. Just because school was out for the boys, didn't mean he didn't have work he needed to attend to. _Like a responsible adult_. Bruce rolled his eyes mentally. _What a pain_.

-x-x-x-

Damian found Titania staring at her neck with a heavy blush on her face. He raised a brow at her in the mirror. Titania glared weakly at him in the mirror, her hand covering his mark. Damain frowned a little at the action.

"What is the matter Beloved?" The receding blush on Titania's face exploded to life on her face and was creeping down her neck.

"B-beloved?" She muttered to herself, a smile on her lips as she said it. Damian's lip twitched up.

"Yes, what seems to be the matter?" He asked again as she turned around and met his eyes shyly.

"You know this is going to take a while for it to heal?" She questioned, gaining her confidence back as she crossed her arms and cocked a hip. Her face waiting for his answer, expectingly.

Damian also crossed his arms, not letting her win easily. "Your point in that statement being?" He retorted, with a put up tone. Titania sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes. Though the poorly hidden smile betrayed her true feelings.

"My point being that I can't just go into public with a dark hickey on display for the world to see." She explained with a head shake. Damian raised a brow in interest.

"You were planning on leaving the manor today?" He questioned and got a look from her in response. Also expertly changing the topic.

"Yes I was planning on seeing some condos I had made reservations to consider." She stated and uncrossed her arms. Her hands settling on her hips. Her answered caused Damian's eyes to widen a little. He had forgotten that she was a guest in the Manor, while she searched for a home in Gotham. Damian's jaw clenched as he thought about how easy it would be to remedy that.

"I see no reason for you to do so." Damian stated blandly, earning a double take from his girlfriend.

"Damian..." She was at a lost for words. Had he just offered her to stay here? Judging by his normal serious, blank face - he was. Titania sighed and shook her head, though there was a grateful smile on her face. "Damian, Honey... no." She said firmly and curtly. Her voice unwavering and unmoving. Her expression falling into a poker face.

Damian frowned. That was not the answer he expected. "And why not. Is it not meeting your demands?" He inquired as she shook her head.

"It's not that Damian. I can't continue to stay a guest here. That isn't what I came here for." She answered as she placed a hand on his bicep. Damian glanced down at the hand, before grasping it with his own. She smiled a little, giving Damian that odd light sensation in his chest, which he can now say is love.

"What is it that you came here for?" Damian asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Titania met his eyes, a strong look of determination in her light emerald eyes, and answered him, "Freedom." She answered just as softly and Damian tightened his hold on her hand. He uncrossed his arms and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Bringing her close.

"Very well, and I will accompany you to these housing options, though living here in the Manor remains an options." Damian stated, causing Titania to huff in amused annoyance. Damian lowered his head and placed a soft kiss to her amazingly soft pink lips, smiling at her as he shifted and placed another kiss to his mark.

Bringing her back to the actually argument they were suppose to be having. Titania grabbed his face, with an annoyed smile. Making him look at her she pointed out, "You little... You're such an ass." Damian raised a brow to her twitching one.

"We're suppose to be having a conversation about how the damn hickey." She stated and glared half assed at him. Damian merely placed another kiss to her lips and pulled away as her grasp momentarily loosened.

Titania puffed her cheeks at him, crossing her arms, muttering 'cheater' under her breath as she turned from him. But unable to walk away, do to Damain hold around her waist. Damian smiled a little and buried his face in her neck.

"I do not see the problem in the situation." He informed, getting an irritated huff.

"Of course you do, you possessive bastard." She grumbled. Damian took offense to that.

"I am not possessive. That would insinuate that I demand your attention. I'm territorial. You agreed to be mine, and I protect all that is mine." Damian retorted, a slight growl to his voice that caused Titania's cheeks to heat up.

"Whatever." she muttered in embarrassment. Damian smirked to her in the mirror, loving the blush that stained his beloved's cheeks. Damian tightened his hold on her slightly and used one hand to turn her head towards him so that he could place a kiss on her lips. He was quickly becoming addicted to the feel of her soft, sweet lips against his.

Not that he minded all that much, besides, Titania didn't oppose either. So he saw no reason to stop his actions.

There was a growl and cough at the door. Titania promptly shoved Damian off of her, much to his disdain and irritation. The youngest brother glared with a passion at his older brothers. How dare they interrupt him kissing his beloved for a _second_ time!

Titania let out an embarrassed squeak and pushed all of the brothers out of the smallish bathroom, locking the door behind them, sliding down the door, heart racing as she touched her lips. A blush spreading across her face.

Outside Damian tackled Jason to the ground with a snarl. Revenge would be his!

* * *

Titania came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later, composed and hair rearranged around her shoulders. Successfully hiding the hickey, causing Damian to frown. Titania didn't pay him to much attention as she ate and discussed with Alfred that she will be needing a ride around town to see the different condos.

Jason offers and Dick joins in, wanting to get to make sure the peppy teen has a safe apartment. Damian glared at Jason who smirked evilly back. Knowing full well that his little brother wanted some alone time with Titania. Dick was just along for the ride.

Tim, always one to enjoy annoying Damian, said he'd also like to come along. Titania raised a brow at him and but didn't question it. She didn't mind, though she couldn't say the same as Damian silently seethed next to her. Titania sighs and grabbed his hand that was clenched under the table.

Damian's eyes didn't leave Tim as his hand loosened and Titania slipped her hand into his. Hoping to calm him down. And it works. He huffed in exasperation. Titania rolled her eyes and got up from her barstool.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and get my shoes on and I'll be ready to leave. I'll wait for you guys by the front door." She told, her hand sliding from Damian's and left the kitchen with a bounce in her step and a hum on her lips.

Damian couldn't help the upward twitch of his lips, as he watched Titania disappeared around corner. He hated watching her leave, but loved watching her go.

* * *

A total of 23 minutes and 49 seconds later, the brothers and Titania were piling into Jason's hummer. Titania sitting in front, with the three other brothers squished in the back, Damian frowning as Titania happily gave Jason the directions for the first available condo. The first of three ones she had paired down to.

It was in the heart of the city, barely five blocks from Gotham Academy. It was in a high building on the fifth floor, and farthest from the elevator. Number 536.

Titania, with the boys in tow, opens up the apartment with the given key, the apartment manager next to her. Standing far to close to Titania in Damian's opinion.

The apartment manager ushers them in and begins to relay the details of the apartment as they walked through it. It was a small two bedroom condo with a full bathroom and a stacked washer and dryer. Titania hummed thoughtfully to herself as she looked through the one walled kitchen. Muttering about lack of countertops.

She asked about what type of glass was in the windows as she cracked open the one to the fire escape. It was in the small living room area. It was carpeted floors and dark grey walls.

"They're double paned." He answered as she pulled her head out of the window. Titania hummed and muttered calculations under her breath. She moved across the room and into the single bathroom. There was a shower stall and bathtub under the only window. Across from the shower and toilet was the counter with a single sink and medicine cabinet mirror.

She saw that the tiles on the floor were not real, but the shower stall was lined with dark grey and black tiles. The counter top looked fake as well and Titania raised a brow at the suspicious looking bathtub and toilet. She said nothing and left the old looking bathroom, she strolled into the master bedroom.

Only to leave a second afterwards and promptly hand the key over to the manager, a glare in her eyes as the boys followed her, confused and curious. She glared at nothing in particular as they climbed back into Jason's Hummer. When she said nothing, Damian spoke up. He got a sharp glare and an annoyed Titania.

The tiny teen curtly gave Jason the next apartment address, muttering darkly about something that no one else could decipher. Jason drove there, talking to Dick about some stupid prank they could pull on Bruce. That indirectly calmed Titania down as she listened to their nonsense and childishness. She giggled at the part where Jason wondered if Bruce would fall for the classic water bucket prank.

Jason secretly sent his brothers a victorious look.

The next apartment, was in a three story brick building. The lady at the office was nice and showed them up to the third floor. It was a decent sized one bedroom. With a galley way kitchen that led to the only bathroom. It was nice with actual tile and marble counters. The shower and tub were combined, but Titania didn't really mind.

In the main living area it was a dark stained cherry wood and the walls were this warm golden sand color that Titania very much enjoyed. Then in the bed room, there was slightly plush, soft polyester carpet that was roughly the same color as the hard wood floorings. The paint in the living area was transfered over to the bedroom.

Titania loved the whole warm open feel to the whole place. Even though it was about 10k over budget and almost 4 miles away from school. Well good thing she had planned it to be on Wayne's way to school as well. She grinned to her self as she gave the lady her contact information. Telling her that she will call her later with her decision.

As they climbed into the car to go to the last of the three options, Titania wondered if she should give Damian or Jason an emergency key to her new home. She had already decided to give one to her Grandpa. It was a given, but she wasn't sure if she should give out another one.

Titania landed on the three option, to just wait and see, as they pulled up to the three condo. It was also in a high rise building, and on the 13th floor. That floor manager got out the key and led them up to the vacant condo. This was a newer building, so the apartment has a more contemporary feel to it.

White walls, dark floors, grey highlights and large windows. It felt cold.

Titania didn't really like it.

It had everything that she needed and probably wanted, expect that warm, inviting feel.

She declined the man and the condo, her head already made up. Time to contact Alfred.

-x-x-x-

The next few hours were trying and tedious. Titania and Alfred went through all the paperwork and Bruce sent over the check, so there was no need to really wait and the 60 year old lady manager, offered them some tea as the paperwork began to process.

But thankfully, it was now over and Titania wanted to do something fun after all that. Dick offered a double date to the local theme park, after Alfred said his goodbyes and left back to the Manor. But then he looked over to Tim who was looking uncomfortable with the thought of being the 5th wheel.

"Hey Timmy, why don't you invite Conner to meet us at the Theme Park and it could be a triple date." Dick offered in attempt to make up for forgetting about him. Tim shot him a small glare as he texted his boyfriend.

"Who's Conner?" Titania asked, her wide eyes curious as always. Before Dick could answer her, Tim spoke up.

"Conner Kent, he's my boyfriend." He answered with a small smile, Titania smiled back at him, her hand reaching out and grasping Damian's hand. She leant her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the Hummer. Unaware - or maybe aware, but not caring - about the people who took pictures of the small teen being very friendly with the Wayne Boys.

Rumors spread incredibly fast in Gotham, especially about Bruce Wayne's four handsome sons. Titania would soon learn this.

-x-x-x-

After they parked and entered the park, Titania holding on tightly to Damian's hand as pure excitement sparkling in her emerald eyes. Damian felt that 'love' sensation in his chest as Titania directed a beaming smile at him as she pulled him along to explore. Jason and Dick close behind, while Tim said he would wait for Conner to show at the front entrance.

Titania rushed on ahead, Damian in tow as she looked at all the games and rides. And the first thin she points to?

The largest roller coaster there.

Damian raised a brow as Titania dragged him into the line. Half an hour later, they were being strapped in next to each other, with Dick and Jason behind them. There was some clinking as the coaster was being pulled backwards, then rushed forwards Titania screaming in fearful enjoyment. Jason was crackling with Dick scream laughing like a lunatic as Damian had a straight face, his arms crossed, looking almost bored.

But if you looked close enough you could see a small smile on his lips.

Once the ride ended, Titania got up and out shakily. She grasped Damian's forearm as she giggled breathlessly, being led out the exit. There was a large smile on her face as she soothed down her hair and tied it back into a high ponytail. Not caring that his mark was on full show.

Damian cared, and was pleased as their hands linked and Jason led them over to where they were going to meet Tim and Conner.

Conner, or Kon for short, was a barely a half inch taller then Tim and an inch and a half taller then Damian. He was muscular though. Broad shouldered and straight back. Walked with a purpose. He had on dorky thick framed glasses that were cute on him, the covered his bright teal green eyes.

Titania walked up to him, outstretching her hand to him. "I'm Titania. You're Conner right?" She greeted with a polite smile, which he returned as he delicately shook her small hand. All too aware of how easily she would break if he wasn't careful.

They released their hands as Conner noticed the hickey on her neck and the way Titania and Damian stood closer then normal together. The hybrid sent a questioning look to his boyfriend. Tim breathed 'later', knowing that the SuperBoy would hear him. Conner nods as Titania was consulting with Dick on where next to go.

Titania wanted to go on more rides, while Dick was wanting to go to the games. Titania argued him that if they go to the games before they go on the rides, then they'll have stuff that will needing to put down. Dick retorted with they could just put the prizes off the side when they get to the front of the line and pick it up afterwards.

They kept at it for the next couple of minutes, neither one giving in. It came down to an intense round of rock-paper-scissors.

Titania won - paper beats rock.

The smallest cheered, grabbing Damian's hand she began to run to the next roller coaster, the others following after. Jason chuckling at his boyfriend's pouting face. Slinging an arm around Dick's shoulder, Jason brought him close.

"It isn't so bad DickieBird. At least when we get to the games, she won't be able to protest." Jason commented, earning an annoyed huff from Dick, yet the slightly shorter leaned into the embrace of his boyfriend. All the while Tim was explaining to Kon about Titania and Damian's relationship. Leaving out her past. And the trip to her 'uncle'.

They went on every ride - except the Ferris Wheel, Titania stating that she wanted to save till the end - before they went over to the games.

Everything was going so well.

Damian had won a plushie of everyone in the Bat Clan for Titania at a couple different stands. She took a particular liking to Robin - Damian's lips twitched up into a smile at the sight of Titania holding the plushie of himself especially close.

At the ring toss, Titania had won Damian a giant plushie of a Great Dane. It looked like Titus - it was instantly named Titan. Damian blushed a tiny bit as he held onto the toy as Titania walked next to him as they headed over to where Jason was nailing it at a shooting game, winning several new plushies - most of them Red Hood and the Bat Clan - then promptly handing them over to Dick. Who gave him a kiss on the lips with each new addition.

The power of boners is real. And strong.

Titania laughed around her toys at the ever increasing pile in Dick's arms. "Glad you listened to me now?" She questioned with almost a smug tone that was hard to pick up, unless you listening for it. Dick laughed and agreed. He dragged the tallest away from the fifth shooting stall he has nearly put out business.

They found Tim and Kon at one of those hammer and strength tests. Where you hit the end of a stick with a hammer and a piece of metal goes up and dings the bell at top. One of those. And Kon made a very loud and high pitched ding, causing him to cover his ears as a result, but he got one of the best prizes. A giant monkey holding a banana in its arms.

Titania was pretty sure, she heard him muttering something along the lines of 'I hate monkeys'. Kon handed it over to Tim as they started to walk over to the food portion of the Theme Park.

The only female of the group got a raspberry funnel cake, extra chessy fries and a lemonade slushie. Then later on a chocolate covered banana. Damian tried to steal some of her fries, only to get his hand swatted at by the smaller as she took a bite of her funnel cake.

Jason got several large chili dogs and a beer, Dick gave him a disapproving look as he ate his own strawberry and chocolate funnel cake with a side of kettle corn. Tim sadly ate a piece of greasy pizza as he drank his not-coffee soft drink. He was outraged that there wasn't _any_ coffee there and Kon settled him down with the promise of coffee later on and the most caffeinated drink there. Kon was now sitting beside him eating two turkey legs and was sipping on some soft drink.

They were all chattering about what to do next.

Little did they know how their afternoon was going to end up.

Who wouldn't known that Jason was going to be stuck in a portable bathroom that actually smelled of shit and piss, that was rocking back and forth violently by fan girls as Dick was scaling a roller coaster trying to get away from evil little demon goats. Kon half dead asleep in a monkey costume that was trampled by a herd of fangirls (and a couple fanboys) as they raced towards the Wayne boys, was definitely not part of the plan.

Nor was having Damian and Tim arrested for property damage as Titania tried to get down from the climb down the now broken and frozen Ferris Wheel.

Honestly they didn't know how it happened. But they blamed Jason and little bit on Dick too. He helped.

Bruce was so not amused when he found out. He was so angry that he could barely look at them as he bailed them out and they all went to bed that night. Batman was alone as he grounded the others from leaving the Manor, and he was a bit more violent then normal to.

And everything was going so well too.


	10. These Are The Consequences

_**Week 3 - Part 1:**_

Titania woke up slowly. She was surrounded by warmth and different kinds of firmness.

Yesterday's events didn't quite come back until her eyes met Jason's. He was on his back with Dick curled into his other side and Titania resting her head on the crook of his naked shoulder. Damian spooning her, an arm wrapped around her protectively, the other hidden beneath the pillows. Tim was being spooned by Kon as he pressed his back to Dick.

Titania blinked as she looked at the mess of limbs that the six of them made. She released a breathy giggle as she settled back down to have more sleep before the execution began later on.

Jason smiled to himself as Titania went back to sleep, only to have it turn into a smirk as Damian's eyes locked with his. Explaining this to Bruce later on was going to be hilarious. Especially because all this happened when Damian disappeared with Titania. Wanting some alone time with his _beloved_.

* * *

Bruce was mad; enraged was a better word.

Bruce was running on 2 hours of sleep for the past 3 days.

Bruce was under a lot of stress from WE and a particularly trying case with the Joker.

Bruce had never wanted more to scream in pure frustration then right now, as he sat his children and their significant others at the dining room table as Alfred served breakfast. It took a lot of will power to not only _not_ break his one rule of 'no killing', but to not use the Batglare on them.

He had to remain calm, cool and composed. Not that he was debating on whether or not he should strangle his _beloved_ sons.

The CEO calmly took a sip of his extra strength coffee as the children began to eat in a nice, peaceful quiet.

It was thankfully like that throughout the rest of breakfast. Everyone continued to stayed seated as Alfred took the plates away and refilled the cups of coffee.

This time the quiet that surrounded them was tense and slightly awkward. Until Damian spoke up.

"It was Todd that started the chaos Father." He stated, completely serious as Bruce took another sip of his coffee. Titania whacked him upside the head, earning a hiss and a weak glare.

"It was not! You started it by running off with the Little Missy, Demon Spawn." Jason half hissed half crackled. The largest and smallest brothers glared at each other.

"Enough." Bruce commanded, there was an underlying growl and the glaring brothers, looked else where. Bruce turned to Dick.

"What happened?" He questioned and Dick grinned into his cup of coffee.

"Well it goes like this..."

* * *

 _Dick was finishing his funnel cake, when he looked up to where Damian should be and found that he was gone. Along with Titania. Dick stared at the spot where the youngest couple had just been, in shock. How did they do that? WHEN did they do that?_

 _"Jason?" He called out and saw that his boyfriend was now staring along with him at the spots that were now vacant of two people. "How did they do this?" he questioned. Yes, he knew that suddenly disappearing in the plain sight of people was kind of their thing. But someone should've noticed that they were gone!_

* * *

"How _did_ you manage to escape us?" Jason interrupted Dick's story to question the two. While Titania mentally noted down, that suddenly disappearing was their thing. Damian just shrugged as he sipped on his orange juice, a small knowing smirk on his face. Titania smiled a little as she thought back on the previous day.

It was very interesting.

" _Anyway_. As I was saying..."

* * *

 _"Jason we need to find them." Dick half whined, half ordered when it was found out that NO ONE realized that Damian and Titania had left. Seriously how did no one not realize this! Especially Kon. With his heightened senses and all. He should've been the first to notice at least._

 _Jason was actually, secretly, a little worried too. But only for Titania. He didn't give a shit for a his youngest brother. Nope, not at all. Well, maybe a little. Besides he also wanted to find them, only to find out their technique so he could use it when he's stuck at a boring ass board meeting._

 _"We're going to split up and cover the park in sections. Tim and Kon you guys cover the North and West ends of the park, while me and Jason will cover the South and East ends. Everyone got it? Good. Go." Dick ordered and they split up. Tim shaking his head in exasperation as they did. His older brother is so overdramatic._

* * *

"You made it seem like we were kidnapped, or some kind of recuse mission." Titania pointed out, Damian and Jason nodding their head along in agreement. Dick's smile was half sheepish, half cheeky. Bruce just shook his head as Alfred pored him more coffee. Bruce turned to the only female there.

"What happened when you two left?" He questioned her and she smiled happily at him. And the CEO couldn't help but feel some of his anger dissolve at the the smallest's infectious happiness. In that moment, Bruce made a note to himself to test her for a meta gene.

* * *

 _Titania and Damian waited patiently in the line for the ferris wheel. This will be Titania's first time on one, and she was excited. Smiling widely as the line moved forward, her hand clasping Damian's._

 _The 13 year old didn't care one way or another about going on this ride. But it was made meaningful by the joyful smile on his Beloved's face. He couldn't help but lean down and place a kiss on her forehead. She giggled as they entered the cabin._

 _They sat opposite as the door closed behind them. Titania was wide eyed as they started moving, looking around to take in the amusement park from high above. While Titania's eyes were never in the same place longer then a few moments, Damian's were fixed to Titania's tiny form. Soaking in the small details._

 _He took in the way her blue black hair was glossy and almost shined in the direct sun. He took in the way she had unbuttoned her button up, revealing a light grey undershirt, and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. The Bat Clan plushies were positioned next to her on the seat, Titan on the floor._

 _The breath was stolen from Damian's chest as Titania's eyes met his. They literally sparkled in joy. There was no very well hidden glimmer of anxiety in them, as per usual. Her past cannot reach her, all the way up here._

 _The ride stopped at the top and Damian leaned in, his hand reaching out and cupping her cheek. Titania leans into his warm, calloused hand, her smile turning soft. Her hand coming up to cover his._

 _As Titania's eyes fluttered shut, a mere inch between their lips, the PA system turned on. On it was Dick's voice. Completely and utterly ruining the moment._

 _"Damian, Titania, if you can hear me, you have 10 minutes to get to the PA's office. If not then we're bringing out the big guns." Titania flinched back in surprise, looking around out the window, while Damian glared a hole into the ground as he mentally swore revenge on his two eldest brothers._

* * *

"That reminds me, I have yet to fully exact my revenge." Damian sneers, and gets a whack upside the head from Titania. His frustrated gaze was met with an unimpressed look from Titania.

"Knock it off." She told him. The 13 year old sniffed and looked away, quieting down as Jason and Dick chuckled. Well Dick chuckled, Jason was a little ways away from choking from lack of proper air.

Titania's green eyes cut sharply over to them, instantly their laughter dies off. "This is also your fault for escalating the situation, when you could of texted us." She points out, causing the eldest boys to hang their heads in shame a little as the tiniest of them crosses her arms and huffs through her nose.

"Alright, so then..."

* * *

 _Damian let out a growl so threatening, that it made Titania flinch. He stood and Titania stared at him, wide eyed, as he ripped open the DOOR OF THE CABIN AND **JUMPED** OUT OF IT!_

 _Titania screamed his name, her heart gripped tight by terror, before he landed on the structure of the Ferris wheel and started to climb down the moving ride. The tiny teen started at her boyfriend in pure shock for_ _several moments, before scrambling back into the cabin, closing the door and whipping out her phone._

 _Dialing Jason's number as quick as possible._

 _"Jason, Damian is climbing down the Ferris Wheel!" She half screamed into the phone, before Jason could even say a single word._

 _"He did? Really?" Jason didn't really sound that concerned and was only slightly surprised. He sounded mostly annoyed._

* * *

"That reminds me." Titania's eyes focused sharply on Jason, who was suddenly very interested in his coffee mug. Looking at it as if it held all of the universe's secrets. Titania looked over to Damian who was also very interested in his orange juice.

"Why, in the ever living _hell_ , did you decide to _jump_ out of a moving ride, that was over a _hundred_ feet up in the air." Everyone looked at her in surprise. She looked at them blandly.

"So what? I can't swear now?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

No one answered her, so she huffed in exasperation and Tim decided to take over the story telling.

* * *

 _Tim could sense the wrath of Damian Wayne as he stormed his way over to him and Kon. It was the tingling of the hairs standing up on the back of his neck as Damian with all of his worth, glared at Tim, at least his general direction, that saved them from death._

 _In a quick attempt of saving his boyfriend from the demon spawn, Tim spotted a worker's monkey costume and rushed Kon over and into it. Giving him a rushed explanation of what was happening. Then bolting when Damian got into eyesight. A fire burning in his ice blue eyes._

 _Kon began to run after them, but then the fangirls - and fanboys - came out of the wood works. Having spotted the younger two brothers of the Wayne boys._

 _"It's Tim and Damian! After them!" Kon turned around, in pure terror as a stampede of fans, with no regard for his life, rushed at him. Trampling him under their feet. And when it was over, almost a full minute later; Kon decided, right before he blacked out, to never go to a theme park with all of the Waynes there with him._

 _It wasn't worth it._

* * *

Tim looked at Kon with hurt, but also reluctant understanding. Titania patted his shoulder in sympathize, her head nodding in agreement.

Damian felt a slight betrayal as he watched Titania interact with the half alien. Though he couldn't tell her that small fact. Doesn't mean he doesn't want to tell her about their night life.

Because he does. But he won't - there are rules to this life. And he has to follow them. For now.

"What happened after Kon was brought within an inch of his life?" Bruce asked rubbing his eyes in an effort to keep back the headache and exhaustion. Maybe he should just run away for a weekend to somewhere tropical and stress free.

"Well Old Man," Bruce groaned at the nickname, "The Replacement proceeded to bring his cluster fuck over to me and Dickie Bird." Bruce realized then, that the stress would only follow him.

* * *

 _"Dick! He's after me! He's an actual demon!" Tim yelled as he sprinted over to his older two brothers. They turned around in unison as Damian chased Tim, while both of them were being chased by a large hoard of fans, with terrifying expressions on their faces._

 _Dick and Jason looked at each other and made a quick split second decision._

 _RUN!_

 _The two sprinted in the two opposite directions. Tim's eyes widened as did the fans. Jason and Dick were also here. The large group spilt up and went after the other two brothers._

 _Tim put in a burst of speed and climbed up some stall, jumping from stall top to stall top, Damian hot on his heels, as the fans tried to find a way to cut them off and corner them._

 _All the while Dick was running all throughout the petting zoo, trying his hardest to shake the fans. And he did, only then to accidentally piss off some big ass goats and have them starting to chase him instead. They were as unshakable as they were loud._

* * *

Titania couldn't help but laugh as Dick told them all about the evil goats and their soul sucking blank black as night eyes. And they were screaming at him too!

By that point Titania was pressing her forehead to the table as she felt as if her gut will split open from the amount of laughter coming from her. A few tears leaking out of her eyes as laughter continued to escape her.

The smallest couldn't help it. It was hilarious, it really was. And the whole day, yesterday was just utter chaos from the beginning.

Finally after several minutes, Titania was able to calm herself down enough, for them to continue, though giggles still slipped from her lips every now and then. It warmed everyone's hearts to see the youngest so happy. It really did ease the tension off of them.

Bruce made a mental note to get her tested for a meta gene as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Titania's stomach twisted in dread when the Ferris Wheel suddenly stopped, she was about half way down to the ground, and as she hesitantly looked down, seeing Damian no where in sight._

 _Suddenly there was a small explosion at the base of the Ferris Wheel. There shrieks and screams for help, but the Ferris Wheel continued to stand even though there was some smoke coming from the base._

 _Titania looked around at her phone then to her plushies. She's not going to be able to keep them. Licking her lips nervously, she decided to hell with it, and climbed onto steel arms that held the carriage in place. Cursing the Waynes mentally as she went._

* * *

"Why did you decide to try and climb down the Ferris Wheel?" Tim spoke up, before anyone else had the chance and Titania gave him a blank look.

"Someone needs to make sure you guys aren't killing each other." She deadpanned and got a couple chuckles.

"No the fans were trying to do that." Jason interjected, a slightly horrified look in his eyes as he grinned.

* * *

 _They were bloodhounds. That was the only explanation._

 _Jason had jumped in a random port-a-potty, had locked the door and braced his back against it. The hoard was hovering just outside unsure of where he had went, and the largest brother had thought he outsmarted them but then there was a, 'Quiet!' yelled and everything went eerily silent._

 _Jason held his breath as foot steps padded closer and closer to his hiding spots. Then the footsteps stopped, and Jason had hoped that they gave up, but then..._

 _"He's in this one!" There was banging and groping at the door suddenly and Jason was jerked forward in surprised. Only to yelp as the death trap was being rocked back and forth. And within a moment Jason realized they were trying to move him. Port-a-potty and all._

 _In that moment, Jason sent a prayer up above to the Lord, despite being an atheist._

* * *

Titania chuckled as did the rest of the table with the exceptions of Damian and Alfred. The former just rolling his eyes while the latter shook his head fondly.

A thought entered the smallest's mind then.

Curious, she turned to her boyfriend, with wide, wondering eyes.

"While Jason was awaiting his Messiah, what were you and Tim doing?" She asked and everyones eyes turn to the youngest brother while Tim cringes. Trying to become one with his coffee. It wasn't working.

"If Damian tells you, you're not going to get the correct story." Tim sighed as Damian opened his mouth to speak. He glared at the older as he put down his coffee.

"Okay so, we were both running from the hoard -"

"I'm not a coward and would run from such pitiful creatures. I could easily defeat all of them with both arms behind my back." Damian sniffed and earns a loud smack on the thigh from Titania, as she glares at him to _shut up and let Tim tell the damn story_.

Damian sniffed again as Jason held back his snickers. Titania ignored them and motioned for Tim to continue.

"So we were running from this hoard of fans..."

* * *

 _Tim took a sharp left and jumped onto the next food stall, Damian never letting Tim leave his sight, was following right behind him._

 _"It was Dick and Jason!" He screamed. "I wasn't part of this search party thing!" He chanced a look down at his reluctant little brother and saw an actual demon with ice blue eyes and bloodlust radiating off of his small form. How could something that small be so filled with rage?_

 _Suddenly there was a loud tearing sound and Tim felt the world drop around him as he fell through the fabric of stall covering. Landing the counter with a heavy thud as Damian jumped over it, coming to a screeching halt as Tim scrambled up and out of the stall._

 _In process of running for his life, Tim managed to knock over three kegs of beer and half destroy the cash register in his fall. Damian breaking the counter in half in his landing and causing an open flame to fall atop of a tab of used oil. A small explosion went off as Damian spring boarded off of the wrecked counter, the stall catching on fire as Damian continued to chase Tim._

 _In the distance the sounds of sirens wailed, of both the police and the fire department. It was barely a minute of pure hell later that a squad of police were surrounding and detaining Tim and Damian. Another 20 went by before Bruce arrived, as the fire department shoved their way to Jason, who was trembling hard as they recused him. Cleared out the goats and coaxed a traumatized Dick to climb down from the nook he found himself in, nearly 50 feet up in the air. And meet Titania half at the Ferris Wheel before getting everyone one else down._

 _The park being cleared as the injured were tended to and Bruce pushed down his anger enough to allow worry to show. Making sure his responsibilities were all alive and well enough to be killed later on. Except Titania and Kon, the former was to innocent to punish and Kon wasn't his. Plus he was just dragged along in this._

* * *

Bruce sighed, taking deep breaths as his hand tightening around his coffee mug until it cracked. The ceramic squeaking in protest of the destructive pressure. Titania swallowed nervously as she watched Bruce grapple with his rage, her anxiety rising as he hid face in his palm.

The air was tense and suffocating. Titania felt like she was being choked by the tangible anger in the air. Not just from Bruce, but from the rising tensions between Damian and Tim as the glare at each other, her and Kon the only ones separating them.

Dick looked over to Titania when he realized just how tense it was. Eyes widening, noticing how Titania was starting to shrink into her already small frame. Her emerald eyes darting between the glaring brothers as Bruce's white knuckled grip finally broke the mug.

Titania nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud whimper worked past her lips. Suddenly all eyes were on her, making her shrink more into herself. Wanting more then anything to be able to disappear and go cuddle with her puppy.

The smallest jumped three feet in the air when the door bell went off, seizing the opportunity quicker then her mind could fully comprehend, Titania was bolting down the hall and ripping the heavy door open.

Her stomach twisting and dropping when she realized it was the police. A detective there at the head. The tall, orange headed man looked down, beyond his thick mustache, at her with a brow arched in surprise.

"Are you Titania Pennyworth?" He asked and Titania could only nod numbly as another detective stepped forward. Her hand tightly gripping the door handle as the woman lowered herself down onto her knees before her.

"Honey," The woman started, Titania instantly knowing why she was here, telling by her British accent. "We're here to bring you back to England and to put your uncle in jail. But we need you to stand before a judge and - Titania!" The 12 year old fainted as Jason walked up behind her, having been sent to check up on her. His eyes widen as he catches her, also having heard the woman.

Lifting her up in his large arms and cradling her protectively, Jason glares at the now standing female detective. Looking past her, he sees the commissioner. "Why are you here Commissioner Gordon?" He asked, biting back the venom on his voice as he half shielded Titania away from the British woman.

The Commissioner sighed and stepped into the Manor, lightly pushing the British officer back out. "Jason, the girl -"

"Her name is Titania." Jason interrupted the older man, a scowl cemented in place. The redhead held up a hand in truce. It was too early for this in his opinion.

"Titania Pennyworth is a minor and British citizen. She is a victim in a serious case and her statement is needed to put her aggressor behind bars. So she is being transported back to England for the trial." He explains, a hand reaching out to take the tiny 12 year old from the large 18 year old.

Jason continued to hold Titania close as his mind raced. If Titania was forced to see, God-forbid _confront_ , that bastard, she was going to break down. She fainted from just being told she was going to have to stand before a judge and make a statement against it. The vigilante's blood boiled from just the thought of the monster anywhere near Titania.

"I already fucking know the story." He spit, looking past the Commissioner as his hand dropped, to the the woman. He glared at her with all his worth. Internally smirking when the blood drained from her tan face. "But you dumb fucks don't. So you won't fucking know what will fucking happen if you force Titania to fucking make a fucking statement-" Dick's hand muffled Jason's rising voice as he cursed him and the police.

"I'm sorry, this isn't a very good time right now. We'll have to get back to you later." Dick politely pushed everyone out of the door and shut it behind them before removing his hand from Jason's mouth. The elder dismisses the younger's glare as he gazed sadly at the unconscious bluette. Brushing the bangs out of her face, Dick looks up to Jason. Who had stopped glaring to look down at Titania.

"We can't just let them take her Dick." Jason breathed meeting his boyfriend's eyes with worried ones. Dick's concern matched Jason's. He may not have experienced her nightmares, but he did meet her 'uncle'. And he could only imagine how devastated Titania would be should she come into contact with the monster.

"I know Jay." He said just as quietly. The hand at his side, tightening into a fist in frustration.

"That tape should've been enough to send his ass to jail for life." Jason quietly hissed, heavily muscled body tensing in his anger.

"It should have. They probably wanted proof that she actually existed." Dick tried to reason, causing Jason to turn his head and snarl. Completely enraged with the justice system. They had a fucking confession from the monster itself. That should enough to send that bastard away for the rest of its miserable fucking life.

"Fuck."

"Who was at the door?" The two turn towards the youngest Wayne as he looked at them through narrowed eyes. Those ice blue orbs honing in on Titania's twitching form. A nightmare starting to creep up on her. Dick and Jason share a look as Titania started to pull away.

Dick will explain the situation to Damian, while Jason settles Titania down. Nodding in agreement at the plan, they split up. Damian highly suspicious as Titania was carried off in the opposite direction.

Small whimpers were exiting the sleeping girl as Jason placed her down on her bed. Tucking her in and sitting at the foot of the large bed, Jason watched Titania's twitching form still. A thin layer of sweat causing her skin to glimmer in the late morning light that filtered through the sheer curtains.

Between one moment and the next, Titania went from laying down to bursting from the bed and jumping into his arms, heaving sobs wracking her body as she clung to Jason.

"I can't - Jay I can't - please don't make me - I can't - they're going to make me - I can't - please don't let them -" Jason held her close as she gasped out half formed sentences. Rubbing her back as he cradled her head against the nook of his shoulder, her tiny hands fisted against his bare skin.

Normally he sleeps naked, because he tends to run hot and doesn't need the clothing. But with Titania around he's been making sure he at least has underwear on. Luckily this time he also has sweat pants on.

Titania's crying was starting to slow as her body began to droop. She was starting to fall asleep when the door was ripped open. The loud bang as the handle smashed into the wall, causing Titania to scream, trying to escape from Jason as the half naked teen glared at Damian.

"Leave." Jason ordered as he released Titania, allowing her to scramble away from both of them and into the bathroom. Locking it with shaking hands as she hid in the bath tub. Damian ignored his older brother and was going over to the bathroom, only to have Jason stop him. His large hand wrapped tightly around the smaller's wrist.

Damian tried to rip his wrist away, but found it fruitless. "Release me now Todd. I'm needed else where." He scowls, jerking his wrist. But Jason's iron grip only tightened as he bared his teeth at Damian in a primal fashion, the instinct to protect the smaller Pennyworth taking over.

"No you're not Demon Spawn. You'll only make it worse. In fact you already have by slamming the fucking door open when she was about to fucking fall asleep." Jason hissed softly, trying to keep his voice down as to _not_ spook the unstable teen any more then she already is.

Damian sneered at Jason's foul language, but didn't respond. Instead he let his hand drop, looking over to the locked bathroom door before looking down at the ground. A moment of tense silence fills the room before Damian rips his wrist free and stalks out of the room. Head hanging in shame and hatred.

Hatred for himself, because he has once again prolonged his Beloved's suffering. Hatred for Todd, because he was right. And hatred for the monster that shares blood with Titania. He should've gone against his father's order of no killing. But simple death didn't seem enough for the bastard.

Jason sighed heavily as Damian left. Running a hand over his face and through his hair, the teen approaches the bathroom door. Sitting next to it and gently rapping his knuckles against the wood, Jason calls out softly to Titania.

"It's okay Titania, it's me - Jay." He paused as he heard some rustling and a couple hiccups. "It's just me, I'm here when you're ready to come out." He explains softly and has to wait a couple minutes before the door cracks open, revealing a timid Titania. Emerald eyes red and puffy, more tears glistening in the corners as she bit down on her already abused lip.

Licking her bright red lips, the 12 year old slowly placed herself in Jason's protective side. Allowing him to wrap a muscled arm around her stiff, trembling frame. It took a couple moments before Titania relaxed. Her stiffed melted away by the comforting, steady heat the older emitted.

Head drooping, chin touching her shoulder, Titania slid into a dreamless sleep. Nightmares warded away by the protective embrace of one Jason Todd. Her trust in the larger to keep them away, absolute.

Smiling sadly, Jason picked up Titania and got them comfortable in her bed. Curling around her, Jason contented himself with the thoughts of possible plans for the next couple weeks whirling around in his head, while his hand rubbed soothing circles on her back.

He needed to figure out how to get the monster locked away with as little damage to Titania as possible. She was already so unstable having been released from Hell a couple weeks ago. Jason just wanted her to be okay, but for her to be able to breath easier, it's going to have to hurt a bit.


End file.
